Ich beobachte dich!
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Komplett! Der Epilog ist jetzt da! Was würdest du tun, wenn du einen Stalker hast? Angelina ist dabei herauszufinden, was es heißt, einen solch besessenen Fan zu haben. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, ist der Mann, der sie beschützen soll Marcus Flint!
1. Definition

Okay, da bin ich nun also, ich Cupiditatis, oder auch Niki, wage mich an die schwierige Aufgabe, die Paarungen von Angelina und männlichen Slytherins im deutschsprachigen Raum zu etablieren!

Oh Gott, klingt das hochgestochen, aber na ja, es dürfte ja noch jeder verstehen oder? Um es einfacher zu sagen: Es wird Zeit für etwas Angelina/Marcus Flint; Angelina/Adrian Pucey und Angelina/Montague Action hier! Aber flott jetzt! Und weil ja irgendwer damit anfangen muss, mach ich das doch gleich mal mit dieser Angelina/Marcus Flint Geschichte hier. Und eine Angelina/Adrian Geschichte ist schon in Planung. :D

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen, und hinterlasst mal ein, zwei Sätze, wie es euch denn so gefällt.

Ich weiß, dieses ‚Kapitel' hier enthält noch nicht wirklich was, es ist mehr so was wie ein Teaser, aber ich hoffe, dass mir das wenigstens gelungen ist, also, euch neugierig auf mehr zu machen. (Der Prolog ist schon fertig und wartet auf die ersten, sagen wir 3 Reviews um gepostet zu werden und an Kapitel 1 schreib ich grade (um01:15 Mitteleuropäischer Sommerzeit).

Ich muss außerdem zugeben, dass ich mir bei dem zweiten Genre nich sicher war. Es ist nicht wirklich Action/Adventure. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich daran denke, wie ein Action- oder Abenteuerfilm ist. Es ist nicht wirklich Drama, weil es nicht dramatischer wird als irgendetwas, was ich sonst so in den vergangenen Jahren hier veröffentlicht habe. Und es ist nicht Angst, außer vielleicht ein paar von Angelinas Gedanken in dieser ganzen Situation. Aber ich musste etwas nehmen, weil es auf keinen Fall eine 'reine' Liebesgeschichte ist.

Ach ja, fast vergessen:

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Mir gehören einige Charaktere, z.B. Radames; John, der Besitzer des Puddlemere Inns; fünf Spieler der Puddlemere United und natürlich der Stalker. Mir gehört das Puddlemere Inn (sozusagen) und der Blitzjäger001 und sonst… nun ja, also alles andere, das euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, z. B. Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint (um nur ein paar Sachen zu nennen) stammt wohl aus der Feder der allseits bekannten J. K. Rowling (soweit nicht anders angegeben).

Aber jetzt genug gequatscht! Auf geht's jetzt mit der (soweit ich weiß) allerersten im Internet veröffentlichten Angelina Johnson/Marcus Flint Story auf deutsch!

_

* * *

Fast jeder Mensch ist von irgendetwas Fan. Sei es nun von einem Fußballverein, einer Musikgruppe, eines Filmstars oder auch einer Comicfigur. Manche Fans jedoch, gehen zu weit. In der kommenden Zeit möchte ich euch die Geschichte eines solchen Falles erzählen._

_Doch zuerst, noch ein paar kurze Begriffserklärungen…_

_Wenn jemand in einem guten Wörterbuch das Wort ‚Fan' suchen würde, würde er – mit ein bisschen Glück – folgende Definition finden:_

**  
FAN** fæn (englisch _fan_, von _fanatical_ fanatisch)  
Die Bezeichnung **_Fan_** bezieht sich auf jemanden, der ein begeisterter Anhänger eines Sportvereins, einer Band, eines Künstlers oder anderer Personen oder Dinge ist. Das Wort kam etwa 1889 als Amerikanismus auf, eine verkürzte Form des Wortes **_fanatic_** in Bezug auf einen enthusiastischen Anhänger eines Baseballteams. (_Fanatic_ selbst, kam etwa 1525 ins Englische, bedeuted „verrückte Person". Es kommt von dem modernen lateinischen _fanaticus_, was "verrückt aber göttlich inspiriert" bedeuted. Das Wort betrifft eigentlich einen Tempel oder heiligen Platz (Lateinisch _fanum_, poetisches Englisch _fane_). Der moderne Sinn "besonders eifrig" geht etwa auf das Jahr 1647 zurück; die Benutzung von _Fanatiker_ als ein Nomen geht zurück auf das Jahr 1650.

Obwohl moderne "Fans" manchmal unvernünftige und unkritische Bewunderung zeigen, nehmen die meisten jegliche Verbindung zur extremeren Bezeichnung _Fanatiker_ sehr übel.

Der italienische Begriff **Tifosi** bedeutet ebenfalls **Fans** oder Anhänger und wird häufig als Synonym für die italienischen Fans bei einer Sportveranstaltung verwendet. Das Wort tifosi geht auf die Krankheit Typhus zurück, die unbehandelt zu hohen Fieber führt, sowie der _Tifoso_ am Fussballfieber leidet.

Gewaltbereite Fans werden oft als _Hooligans_ bezeichnet, die Sportveranstaltungen als Plattform missbrauchen. Eine weitere Untergruppe von Fans sind _Ultras_.

In einigen wenigen Fällen, können einzelne Fans von den (vermutlich menschlichen) Objekten ihrer Vernarrtheit so besessen werden, dass sie zu _Stalkern_ werden.

_  
Und sollte man dann in diesem guten Wörterbuch weitersuchen und nach der Bedeutung des Wortes Stalking suchen, würde man vermutlich dies finden:_

**  
STALKING  
**Der Ausdruck **_Stalking_** entstammt der englischen Jagdsprache und kann mit "anschleichen" oder "anpirschen" übersetzt werden. Man versteht darunter das _ständige Belästigen oder Bedrohen_ einer anderen Person durch z.B. _Verfolgen_, _Überwachen_ und _Ausspionieren_ der Zielperson.

Häufige Opfer von Stalkern sind _Berühmtheiten_, Ex-Ehemänner/frauen, Ex-Freunde/innen und Lehrer. Die Opfer sind häufiger weiblich als männlich, die Täter häufiger männlich als weiblich. **_Stalker_** haben oftmals den Wunsch an _private Informationen_ oder _Gegenständen_ zu kommen.

Beispiele sind ein Fan, der eine _Berühmtheit_ verfolgt, jemand, der einen ehemaligen Liebhaber, den sie zurück wollen, verfolgt und andere Fälle von einseitiger Liebe.

Manchmal bleibt es nicht bei verbalen Drohungen, sondern der **_Stalker_** übt tatsächlich_ Gewalt_ gegen sein Opfer, dessen Angehörige, Haustiere oder seinen Besitz aus. Auch nach Umzügen des Opfers hat der **_Stalker_** oft trotz aller Geheimhaltung schnell die neue Adresse ermittelt. Aus Deutschland ist ein Fall bekannt, in dem eine **_Stalkerin_** in der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung eine _Todesanzeige_ für das Opfer aufgab.

Die Rechtslage ist in verschieden Zuständigkeitsbereichen unterschiedlichen definiert. Einige definieren den Akt selbst als _illegal_, während andere **_Stalking_** erst als illegal bezeichnen wenn es bedrohlich oder gefährlich für das Opfer wird.

Nun, was würdest du tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass du einen Stalker hast? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn du eine Stalker hättest, aber es nicht wüsstest?

_Eine junge Hexe und berühmte Quidditchspielerin von Puddlemere United1 ist dabei herauszufinden, was es bedeuted einen solch besessenen Fan zu haben…_

* * *

Die Texte wurden sowohl von der englischen als auch von der deutschen Version von übernommen. Ich hab von beiden einige Stellen weggelassen, andere übersetzt und dann zusammengesetzt. 

1 Ich weiß, dass Puddlemere United ins Deutsche mit Eintracht Pfützensee übersetzt wurde. Aber ich finde diesen Namen einfach lächerlich! Sorry, falls er jemandem gefällt. Außerdem finde ich es unnötig einen EIGENNAMEN zu übersetzten. Oder sagt ihr etwa Glasgow Förster, oder Eintracht Manchaster? Nein? Eben! Deshalb bleiben bei mir auch die englischen Namen der Quidditchmannschaften bestehen.

So, dann könnt ihr ja jetzt schon mal sagen, das das verwirrend ist, ihr noch nicht wisst, was ihr damit anfangen sollt etc. Hauptsache, ihr sagt mir überhaupt was :D

Und falls schon jemand Interesse an der Geschichte gefunden hat, durch die Idee oder durch das (noch) recht ungewöhnliche Pairing, sagt mir Bescheid und ich schick euch ne E-Mail wenn ich update.


	2. Prolog I'm watching you

Okay, also, das mit den Reviews müssen wir dann wohl noch mal etwas üben… _traurig guck_

Ach ja, hat es mal wieder nicht angezeigt grummel die Texte aus dem ‚Teaser' sind von Wikipedia . org ; so, hoffe dass es jetzt geklappt hat.

**Mrsgaladriel**: wenigstens eine review! DANKE! Und lass dir gesagt sein, du kannst auch gespannt sein, was Angelina so alles zustöst….

**

* * *

Prolog **

**Watching you!**

_Ich beobachte dich. Die ganze Zeit über beobachte ich dich. Egal, ob du zu Hause in deiner Wohnung auf dem Balkon sitzt und frühstückst, den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch. Ob im Training, wenn du auf deinem Blitzjäger001 deine Bahnen ziehst und einen Punkt nach dem anderen machst. Ob nach dem Training, wenn du mit den anderen zusammen ins Puddlemere Inn gehst um noch etwas zu trinken. Ich beobachte dich. _

_Die ganze Zeit über. Ich hänge an deinen Lippen wenn du mit Wood die neuesten Spielzüge besprichst. Wie er den Arm um dich legt wenn ihr alle da sitzt und euch unterhaltet. Beobachte deine Hände, wenn du dir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichst. Beobachte dich wenn du über einen von Johns Witzen lachst, obwohl der alte Mann jede Pointe versaut. _

_Ich beobachte dich bei jedem Spiel. Wenn du den Fans zuwinkst. Einen Looping fliegst nachdem du wieder mal einen Punkt gemacht hast. Wie du Autogramme unterschreibst, mit einem Lächeln für die Fans. Wie du dich hinkniest um auf Augenhöhe mit den Kindern zu sein, die dich anhimmeln und dir sagen, dass du die größte bist. Wie du danach im Umkleideraum verschwindest._

_Wie du nach Hause gehst, die Tasche mit deiner Quidditchrobe und deinem Blitzjäger001 lässig über der Schulter. Wie Wood dir noch hinterher schreit um sich mit dir für den nächsten Tag zu verabreden – nur als Freunde. Ich beobachte dich die ganze Zeit. _

_Und bald, bald wirst du mir gehören. Dann werde **ich** dich berühren. Meine Hände in deinem Haar vergraben. Dein Gesicht mit Küssen bedecken. Du wirst unter mir vor Freude zittern. Wenn ich dich in Besitz nehme. Wenn du nur noch mir gehörst. Und du wirst alle anderen Kerle vergessen. Die eh nicht gut genug für dich sind. Wie Wood, und diese Weasleys, und dieser Möchtegern-Stadionsprecher Jordan. Sie alle werden nichts mehr sein. Nur noch ich werde zählen. Und ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen. Denn du gehörst mir, mein Engel. Hörst du? Mir! Nur mir, und niemandem sonst! _

_Bald, bald ist es soweit! Nur noch ein wenig Geduld!_

* * *

Mhm, sollte es mir vielleicht Angst machen wie einfach es ist aus der Sicht eines Psychopathen zu schreiben? Ach quatsch… oder… äh…ich muss mal kurz zum Arzt…… 

Ach ja, und bitte sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet, ja? _Hundeblick aufsetz_


	3. Ein ganz normaler Morgen

Okay, war jetzt beim Arzt und bin als völlig normal diagnostiziert worden…vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn keiner außer mir weiß, dass dieser Arzt eine Freundin von mir ist, die einen imaginären Freund names Harvey hat, die unbedingt Imperatorin der Welt werden will, und die sich selbst als schizophren bezeichnet….Uups, hab ich das grad laut gesagt? Na, dann machen wir jetzt besser weiter, gell?

**Roca**: Danke, Spaß beim Arzt hatte ich :D Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es mir gelingt, einen gescheiten Marcus zu schreiben.

**mrsgaladriel**: okay, okay, hier ist ja schon das erste richtige Kapitel… ich hoffe das wird sich auch so interessant lesen wie der Prolog

**AngelinaLovegood**: Ja, und für dieses Neue wurde es auch dringend Zeit! Mit Angelina/Montague kann ich dich sehr gut verstehen. Leider gibt es da ja auch nur englische (und die meisten sind leider One-shots). Aber sobald die hier rum ist und die Angelina/Adrian fertig ist, werd ich mich auch mal an den beiden versuchen. (Marcus und Adrian haben halt in einer Abstimmung gewonnen)

**skateZ**: Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt. Und hier ist ja auch endlich das erste richtige Kapitelchen

**

* * *

Kapitel 1**

**Ein normaler Morgen**

Etwas Feuchtes und Kaltes an ihrer Nase weckte Angelina. Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit und sah sich zwei hellgrünen Augen gegenüber, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten. Als Angelina nicht weiter reagierte, spürte sie ein erneutes Nasenstupfen und ein klägliches ‚Miau' entrang einige Zentimeter unterhalb der hellgrünen Augen.

„Weißt du Radames, eine gute Katze würde ihr Frauchen wenigstens ausschlafen lassen!" beschwerte sich Angelina und gähnte als sie sich auf ihre Arme stütze um sich vom Bett zu erheben. Radames legte jedoch als Antwort nur seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie weiterhin erwartungsvoll an.

„Okay, okay, aber erwarte jetzt bloß keinen Lachs oder Kaviar von mir!" schallt ihn Angelina als sie um ihn herum aus dem Bett krabbelte und in ihre Hausschuhe schlüpfte. So tapste sie dann noch halb verschlafen in die kleine aber gemütliche Küche ihrer Wohnung und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal die Tour, was?" fragte sie und sah zu ihrem rechten Bein hinab, an dem sich der grau-schwarz getigerte Kater gerade rieb und begeistert schnurrte. Offensichtlich wusste er, dass es nun endlich etwas zu fressen gab. Radames ließ seinen Schwanz um Angelinas nacktes Bein tanzen und sah sehnsüchtig zum Kühlschrank hinauf.

Angelina schüttelte den Kopf und nahm eine Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Dann schloss sie die Tür mit einem gekonnten Stoß ihrer Hüfte und öffnete die Tür eines hängenden Küchenschrankes neben dem Kühlschrank. Sie griff nach einer Dose Katzenfutter – Hühnchen – und schloss auch diese Tür.

Radames saß bereits vor seinen beiden silbernen Näpfen und schlug mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden.

„Ich komm ja schon!" Murmelte Angelina und öffnete die Dose mit Katzenfutter. Sie griff sich einen Löffel aus einer Schublade und gab Radames den Inhalt der halben Dose in einen der Näpfe. Den anderen nahm sie in die Hand und ging hinüber zur Spüle, um Wasser einzulassen. In dieses schüttete sie nun noch etwas Milch. Dann stellte sie den Napf auf den Boden neben den anderen, über den sich Radames bereits hermachte.

Angelina stellte die Dose und die Milch zurück und stieg über ihren fressenden Kater und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Radames blickte von seinem Frühstück auf und miaute ihr nach.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du willst mir in die Dusche folgen?" fragte Angelina mit einem Lachen und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem Stapel Kleider zurück in Radames Blickfeld, nur um sofort wieder hinter der Tür zu verschwinden, hinter der sich auch sein Katzenklo befand.

Kurz darauf hörte der Kater das Geräusch von Wasser durch die leicht offen stehende Tür. Viel Wasser. Er schüttelte sich kurz und machte sich wieder über sein Fressen her.

Angelina fühlte die Temperatur mit ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. Als das Wasser endlich die gewünschte Temperatur hatte, zog sie ihr Schlaf-T-Shirt über den Kopf und stieg in die Dusche.

„Mhm." Sie stöhnte wohlig auf als die ersten Tropfen ihren Körper berührten. So liebte sie ihre Dusche. Heiß und dampfend. Besonders wenn Radames sie mal wieder viel zu früh geweckt hatte. Für Angelina gab es nämlich, wenn es ums Schlafen ging, eine goldene Regel: Stehe nie auch nur eine Sekunde früher auf, als du musst!

Und heute hatte Radames sie eine ganze Viertelstunde zu früh geweckt! ‚Verfressener Kater' dachte sie, als sie nach ihrem Duschgel griff. Sie lächelte als der Duft von Rosen ihr in die Nase stieg, kaum dass sie den Deckel geöffnet hatte. Sie ließ etwas von dem rosafarbenen Gel in ihre Handfläche laufen und verschloss die Flasche wieder mit der rechten Hand. Sie stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und stellte das Wasser ab. Dann begann sie, ihre Beine und Füße mit dem Rosen-Duschgel einzucremen.

Danach kamen ihre Arme dran, ihr Gesicht, ihr Hals, ihre Brust, ihr Bauch, ihr Rücken…. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers war nun von kleinen rosa Wolken bedeckt. Sie stellte das Wasser wieder an und rekelte sich unter dem Wasserstrahl, bog sich ihm entgegen und genoss das heiße Wasser, das sie langsam aufweckte und ihre schlaffen Glieder munter machte.

Als auch wirklich jede kleine rosa Wolke von ihrem Körper gewaschen war, griff sie nach ihrem Lieblingsshampoo – Apfel – und massierte die grüne Masse in ihr nasses, schwarzes Haar ein. Sie blieb noch fünf Minuten länger in der Dusche, als auch ihre Haare vom Schaum befreit waren. Ihre Extra-Entspannungs-Minuten bevor der ‚Ernst des Lebens' sie wieder einholte.

Beinahe widerwillig stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Ihre Harre trocknete sie mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch und steckte sie kurzerhand mit einer braunen Spange am Hinterkopf fest. Sie griff sich ihr Puddlemere United Badetuch – welches sie immer mit Morgana Fluffs Extra-weichem Weichspülzauberelexir wusch und schlang es um ihre Schultern, rubbelte sich trocken.

Als sie sich fertig abgetrocknet hatte, zog sie sich an – Jeans und ein ausgewaschener grauer Rollkragenpulli mussten für heute reichen – und ging zurück in die Küche. Sie nahm die Packung Schoko-Müsli die auf der Küchentheke neben dem Kühlschrank stand und öffnete eine andere der oberen Schranktüren um sich eine rote Porzelanschüssel herauszuholen. Noch ein Löffel und die Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Balkon.

Sie stellte alles auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl auf dem kleinen Balkon. Gerade als sie ihre Schüssel mit Müsli gefüllt und die Milch darüber gegossen hatte, landete eine braune Eule auf ihrem Balkongeländer. Angelina nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und strich ihr zärtlich über die Brustfedern. Als die Eule ein erfreutes Gurren ausließ hielt ihr Angelina einige Körner ihrs Müslis hin, die das Tier sofort verschlang. Mit einem weiteren Gurren erhob sich das Tier in die Luft und flog davon.

Angelina legte die Zeitung neben ihre Müslischüssel auf den Tisch und überflog die Überschriften. Es schien nichts wirklich Interessantes in der Zaubererwelt zu passieren, es sei denn, man wollte dem Artikel von Rita Skeeter glauben schenken, demzufolge ein gewisser junger Mann namens Colin Creevy durch das Blitzlicht seiner Kamera geblendet wurde.

Angelina hob nur die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich noch, als sie vor 15 Jahren lesen gelernt hatte. Damals war sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Und als sie einmal bei ihren Großeltern versuchte aus der Zeitung zu lesen, hatte ihr Großvater, Julius, ihr etwas für sie damals sehr wichtiges gesagt.

‚**_Angelina, Schätzchen, glaube immer nur die Hälfte von dem was in der Zeitung steht, wenn es von einer Skeeter kommt, glaube es gar nicht!'_**

Und in den folgenden 15 Jahren hatte Angelina mehr als einmal erlebt, wie recht ihr Großvater mit diesem Satz gehabt hatte. So schenkte sie auch diesem Artikel keine weitere Beachtung.

Sie beendete ihr Frühstück und brachte alles, auch die Zeitung zurück in ihre Wohnung. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie gerade noch genug Zeit hatte ihre Sachen zu holen und loszugehen, um rechtzeitig zum Training zu kommen.

Radames protestierte lautstark, als Angelina die Wohnungstür öffnete und gehen wollte. Sie seufzte und drehte sich noch einmal um, kniete sich vor ihren Kater hin und kraulte ihn unterm Kinn. Daraufhin erhielt sie Radames' Schnurren zur Antwort.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich gehen muss. Ich hab diesen Superstrengen Captain, und wehe ich bin nicht pünktlich, dann hagelt es Zusatztraining." Sie erhob sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

_

* * *

Ich sehe dich wie du aus deiner Wohnung kommst. Deine Tasche über der Schulter. So wie immer. So wie immer hast du heute gefrühstückt. Allein auf deinem Balkon. Aber bald wirst du nicht mehr allein sein. Denn dann werde ich bei dir sein. Für immer!_

* * *

Angelina hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, aber sie schüttelte es ab. ‚Mama hat recht, ich sollte aufhören, so viel vor dem Schlafengehen zu lesen' dachte sie und ging die letzten paar Meter zum Stadion des Puddlemere United Quidditchteam.

„Morgen Angie!" Angelina drehte sich herum und sah Oliver neben sich stehen, bereits fertig angezogen fürs Training.

„Morgen Captain." Erwiderte Angelina.

„Beeil dich mit dem Umziehen. Wir müssen dringend trainieren. Ich will dieses Spiel gewinnen." Angelina grinste und klopfte Oliver auf den Arm.

"Wollen wir das nicht alle?"

Oliver wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Lance um die Ecke bog. Lancelot Summerwing war in den drei Jahren in denen er als Treiber für Puddlemere United spielte immer als letzter aufgetaucht. Heute nutzte Angelina diese Unterbrechung um sich in die Umkleide zurückzuziehen.

„Hey. War mal wieder knapp, was?" begrüßte sie Meriel O'Reilly, der Sucher und einzige andere weibliche Mitspielerin der Mannschaft. Angelina machte ein Gesicht und beeilte sich, sich ihre Trainingsrobe überzuziehen. Zusammen mit Meriel ging sie hinaus auf den Platz.

Oliver war schon dabei Anweisungen durch die Gegen zu brüllen. Als er sah, dass seine beiden letzten Mitspieler auf dem Feld waren, begann er den Trainingsplan für die nächsten Tage vorzutragen.

„… denkt dran, wir haben am Sonntag ein überaus wichtiges Spiel gegen die Wimbourne Wasps und das will ich gewinnen!" endete er seine kleine Rede und die Sieben flogen in die Luft.

Nach gut anderthalb Stunden landeten sie alle wieder auf dem Boden. Müde, verschwitzt und durstig. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Umkleidekabinen hielt Oliver erneut eine Rede, die Angelina sehr an ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts erinnerte.

„Kuck nicht so genervt, du warst mindestens genauso schlimm!" hörte sie eine wohlvertraute Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich herum und sah in zwei identische Grinsgesichter.

„Fred. George. Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie und umarmte die beiden.

„Och, wir waren mit Lee verabredet und dachten, da könnten wir euch ein bisschen beim Training beobachten. Ist ja immerhin recht öffentlich." Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie war es gar nicht anders gewöhnt. Einige Fans waren immer vor dem Stadion wenn sie trainierten und wenn sie gehen würde, würden wieder einige nach einem Autogramm fragen. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen plötzlich und sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Was soll das heißen ich war mindestens genauso schlimm?" fragte sie gefährlich leise und die Zwillinge grinsten sie nur an.

„Ach komm! Du weißt doch dass du Oliver alle Ehre gemacht hast, als du endlich Captain warst." Sagte George und grinste noch breiter.

„Hey Ollie!" Angelina drehte sich nicht herum sondern funkelte die Zwillinge nur weiterhin böse an.

"Hey Leute! Was bringt euch denn hierher?" fragte Oliver die beiden. Fred antwortete ihm, dass sei mit Lee verabredet waren, und dieser noch beschäftigt war. Angelina hörte ihnen nur noch kurz zu dann verschwand sie mit einem Winken in der Umkleide.

Sie ging geradewegs unter die Dusche. Als sie herauskam und sich wieder anzog fiel ihr auf, dass etwas in ihrem Schrank fehlte.

„Hey Meriel, hast du eine Ahnung wo mein Besenpflegeset sein könnte?" fragte sie über ihre Schulter. Meriel drehte sich zu ihr um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du es vielleicht mit nach Hause genommen?"

„Nein. Da hab ich noch ein anderes. Das, das ich hier hatte, hat mir mein Vater geschenkt, als ich hier in Puddlemere unterschrieben hab. Er hat sogar extra meine Initialen in die Box eingravieren lassen."

„Sorry, Angie, ich hab's nicht gesehen." Antwortete Meriel und schloss ihre Tasche.

„Kommst du noch mit ins Inn?" Angelina nickte und stopfte ihre eigene Robe in ihre Tasche.

„Ja, ich brauch jetzt dringend ein Butterbier!"


	4. Ein nicht mehr ganz normaler Nachmittag

So, noch schnell das zweite Kapitel, bevor es morgen wieder in die Schule geht….

**skateZ**: und gemütlich geht's auch weiter… oder vielleicht auch nicht…

**'3 Sternchen'** (weil die Symbole nicht anzeigt!): Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

**AngelinaLovegood**: Mhm, ich glaub irgendwie, dass keiner der Slytherins wirklich gesellig ist. ABER: das kursiv Geschriebene ist nicht Flint! Das ist die Sicht des Stalkers, und Flint ist nicht Angelinas Stalker, sondern soll auf sie aufpassen. Flint kommt im nächsten Kapitel in die Story.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 **

**Ein nicht mehr ganz so normaler Nachmittag **

„Hey Angie, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie Quinn London, ein weiterer Jäger von Puddlemere United. Als Angelina von ihrer Flasche Butterbier aufsah bemerkte sie, wie sie die anderen sechs ansahen.

„Huh? Hab ich was verpasst?" Meriel hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um das gerade getrunkene Buttebier nicht wieder auszuprusten und Oliver, der neben ihr saß schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Lance hat nur versucht einen Witz zu machen, über den mal wieder keiner lachen konnte." Erklärte ihr William James, der zweite Treiber der Mannschaft und älteste Spieler der Mannschaft.

„Der Witz war gut!" fauchte ihn Lance an.

„Lance, Benny erzählt bessere Witze als du!" erwiderte William trocken.

„Will, ich hasse es wirklich, dir das zu sagen, aber dein kleiner Benny ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt und noch weit davon entfernt Witze zu erzählen." Meinte Quinn trocken.

„Merkst du was?" grinste William und schlug Lance auf die Schulter. Dieser lief knallrot an als die anderen fünf über Williams Spruch lachten.

„Also, jetzt erzähl mal dem lieben Onkel Will von wem du gerade so geträumt hast." Will stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf auf den Handrücken. Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen hoben und senkten sich immer wieder und seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt als er Angelina fragend ansah.

„Der liebe Onkel Will scheint mir mal wieder viel zu neugierig!" meinte Angelina nur trocken und lächelte ihn an. Will machte einen Schmollmund und griff sich mit beiden Händen an sein Herz.

„Diese Jungen Dinger! Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?"

„Ich glaube du wärst besser im Theater als auf dem Quidditchfeld aufgehoben." Meinte Meriel grinsend und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Die Frauen von heute! Also wirklich! Jasper, ich hoffe für dich, dass Sue sich besser benimmt als unsere beiden ‚Engelchen' hier. Sonst steht dir ein schweres Eheleben bevor." Spöttelte Will.

* * *

So ging es noch etwa eine Stunde, bevor die sieben getrennte Wege gingen. Als sie das Puddlemere Inn verließen legte Oliver seinen Arm um Angelina und führte sie in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. 

„Also, was war wirklich vorhin mit dir los?" fragte er, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren. Angelina seufzte und lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Mein Besenpflegeset ist weg." Sagte sie schließlich niedergeschlagen. Oliver runzelte die Stirn und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. Er drehte Angelina zu sich um und sah sie ernsthaft an.

„Langsam wird mir das nicht mehr geheuer. Das wievielte Teil ist das jetzt schon, das in den letzten zwei Jahren verschwunden ist?" Angelina zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habs nicht gezählt." Meinte sie leise.

„Angie, es wird Zeit, dass du das anzeigst. Es ist doch nicht normal, dass dir immer wieder Sachen verschwinden. Vor allem nicht nur dir. Wenn jedem von uns etwas abhanden käme könnte man wenigstens von einem gewöhnlichen Dieb ausgehen. Aber das hier ist nicht mehr normal."

„Und was soll ich tun? Zum Ministerium gehen und fragen ob sie nicht mal schnell einen Auror schicken können, weil mir immer wieder T-Shirts, Glücksbringer, Haarbürsten oder Besenpflegesets abhanden kommen?"

„Ja!" meinte Oliver nur. Angelina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn." Erwiderte sie und fing an weiterzugehen.

„Angel, ich mach mir Sorgen!"

„Das brauchst du nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Als sie merkte, dass Oliver nicht mehr neben ihr lief drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Glaub mir! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!" Oliver schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging auf sie zu.

„Sobald nur noch eine einzige Kleinigkeit verschwindet, schlepp ich dich eigenhändig zu jemandem der dafür sorgt, dass das aufhört!" drohte er ihr und ging mit ihr zusammen weiter nach Hause.

„Weißt du, am besten könntest du auf mich aufpassen, indem du noch ein, zwei Stunden bei mir bleibst." Meinte Angelina plötzlich beiläufig.

„Und wenn du schon mal da bist… ich hab 'ne Packung Spagetti im Küchenschrank und Hackfleisch in der Truhe… da könntest du doch eigentlich…"

„Ich wusste es. Du liebst mich nur wegen meiner Kochkünste." Meinte Oliver trocken als er Angelina die Eingangstür zum Haus aufhielt.

„Nicht nur wegen dem Kochen… aber es macht einen großen Teil aus…" meinte Angelina augenzwinkernd und schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf.

_

* * *

Ich sehe wie dieser Kerl den Arm um dich legt, so als würdest du ihm gehören. Und du lässt es geschehen, so als würde es dir gefallen! Aber ich weiß es besser! Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt wenn er dich berührt! Aber es wird dir gefallen, wenn ich dich berühre! Und es wird bald soweit sein! Bald wirst du all diese Idioten vergessen haben und nur noch ich werde für dich zählen! _

_Du bist viel zu gut für sie! Du bist wie eine Rose, eine Rose die inmitten von Brennnesseln steht. Viel zu gut für sie alle! Nur ich bin deiner würdig, meine Rose. Mein Engel. Bald wirst du bei mir sein! Und kein anderer wird dich je wieder anfassen! _

_Dann muss ich mich nicht mehr mit meinen Andenken an dich zufrieden geben. Dann wirst du bei mir sein! Für immer!_

* * *

„Mhm, das richt ja köstlich!" meinte Angelina und schaute über Olivers Schulter in die Pfanne, in der er die Sauce kochte. Er versuchte sie mit der Schulter weg zu schieben, als sie sich einen Holzlöffel schnappte und versuchte, von der Sauce zu kosten. 

„He, wenn ich schon den Koch für dich spiele kannst du dich doch wenigstens so lange gedulden bis das Essen fertig ist." Meinte Oliver nur und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Angelina musste sich geschlagen geben. Sie war zwar nicht klein, aber Oliver war leider Gottes noch immer ein gutes Stück größer als sie.

„Miau." Radames schlich sich zwischen den beiden hindurch und sah zu Angelina hinauf als er sich an ihrem Bein rieb.

„Na mein Süßer." Angelina beugte sich hinab und hob Radames hoch.

„Siehst du, sogar Radames will was von der Sauce haben!" meinte sie zu Oliver und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Radames' Fell, woraufhin dieser ein wohliges Schnurren von sich hören lies.

Oliver ließ den Löffel in die Sauce sinken und schüttete die Spagetti in das kochende Wasser eines Topfes. Dann drehte er sich zu Angelina und ihrem Kater um und kraulte Radames' Kopf. Der Kater streckte ihm den Kopf entgegen und sein Schnurren wurde noch lauter.

„Na ja, vielleicht solltest du es auch mal mit Schnurren versuchen." Meinte er Augenzwinkernd zu Angelina bevor er sich den hölzernen Kochlöffel griff und selbst die Sauce versuchte.

„Mhm… ich übertreffe mich mal wieder selbst." Er schloss die Augen und grinste und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er Angelina mit einem Schmollmund und großem traurigen-Hundeblick neben ihm stehen. Er rollte mit den Augen und nahm erneut etwas Sauce auf den Holzlöffel. Dann hielt er ihr den Löffel entgegen. Angelina grinste und kostete selbst von der Sauce.

„Ich weiß doch, warum ich dich kochen lasse!" meinte sie und leckte sich über die Lippen. Radames wurde langsam zu aktiv in ihrem Armen und so ließ sie ihn zurück auf den Boden.

„Deck schon mal den Tisch, das Essen ist bald fertig." Meinte Oliver und Angelina folgte ohne Murren.

Bald darauf saßen sie sich an Angelinas Küchentisch gegenüber. Jeder hatte einen Teller gehäuft mit Spagetti und Bolognese-Sauce vor sich stehen. Selbst für Radames war noch etwas Sauce übrig geblieben. Der Kater saß zufrieden vor seinem Napf und kaute auf einem Stückchen Hackfleisch herum.

„Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen, mich von dir bekochen zu lassen." Meinte Angelina, als sie ihren Teller geleert hatte.

„Du bist doch schon daran gewöhnt, dich von mir bekochen zu lassen!" erwiderte Oliver nur und schob seinen nun ebenfalls leeren Teller von sich.

„So wie du das sagst, könnte man meinen, dass sei etwas schlechtes." Grinste Angelina ihn an.

„Du bist unmöglich." Meinte Oliver und schüttelte den Kopf. Angelina grinste nur weiterhin und machte sich an den Abwasch, während Oliver Radames seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, was sich der Kater gerne gefallen ließ.

Plötzlich drehte Radames seinen Kopf in Richtung der Wohnungstür und fauchte. Oliver versuchte zu etwas zu hören, doch er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Als Radames jedoch nicht aufhörte und schließlich sogar anfing, an der Wohnungstür zu kratzen, hob Oliver ihn kurzerhand hoch und öffnete die Tür, um nachzusehen, ob jemand im Treppenhaus war. Doch er konnte keinen sehen. Als er jedoch gerade die Tür wieder schließen wollte, sah er den Blumenstrauß auf dem Boden liegen.

Er sah sich noch einmal um, ob auch wirklich niemand zu sehen war, dann nahm er den Strauß mit seiner freien Hand und brachte ihn in die Wohnung. Die Tür zum Treppenhaus schloss er mit einem Fußtritt.

Als er zurück in die Küche kam sah Angelina in fragend an.

„Was war denn?" Oliver ließ Radames auf den Boden und reichte Angelina die Blumen. Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte auf den Strauß roter Rosen in ihrer Hand.

„Die lagen vor deiner Tür." Sagte Oliver nur. Angelina suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis, wer ihr diese Blumen geschickt haben könnte, und bald fand sie einen kleinen Umschlag. Sie nahm ihn aus dem Strauß und legte die Blumen auf den Tisch um den Umschlag zu öffnen. Sie zog die kleine Karte aus rotem Papier heraus, klappte sie auf und las den Text der auf der Innenseite stand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie holte tief Luft.

„Angelina? Was ist denn?" Sie sah Oliver entsetzt an und reichte ihm die Karte.

„Vielleicht…vielleicht hattest du doch recht!" meinte sie und sah die Rosen angeekelt an. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals und sie schluckte schwer.

_Mein Engel,  
__bald wird der Tag gekommen sein,  
__an dem du mir gehören wirst.  
__Dann werden wir für immer zusammen sein.  
__Nur du und ich. Nur du und ich, für immer!  
__Und kein anderer Mann wird es mehr wagen dich  
__mit seiner Gegenwart zu belästigen.  
__Nur noch ich werde bei dir sein!  
__Bald, mein Engel, bald!_


	5. Schlechte Nachrichten

Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch noch, dass ich eigentlich dieses Wochenende updaten wollte… tja, vergesst das ich update heute schon!

Dieses Kapitel ist nämlich eher kurz (sogar für meine Begriffe) und ich wollte das nicht als ein „Wochenend-Kapitel" posten.

**skateZ**: Tja, zu spät, Oliver gehört ganz alleine mir, mir, mir! (na ja, okay, tut er nicht, aber man wird ja noch träumen dürfen, gell)

**mrsgaladriel**: Widerlich, och quatsch, der ist ganz harmlos. Der will nur spielen :D

**AngelinaLovegood**: Und ich sag es nochmal: Oliver gehört mir ganz alleine lalalalala…. (vielleicht sollte ich doch noch mal zum Arzt…) Na, dir dürfte dieses Kapitel eigentlich sehr gut gefallen, denn endlich kommt Marcus in die Story rein. Das ganze Kapitel (so kurz es auch ist) nur Marcus!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

_**„Und so verklage ich sie, Ares Flint, hiermit im Namen des Volkes zum Tode durch den Kuss eines Dementors!" die Stimme des Richters hallte durch den Raum. Gemurmel machte sich unter den Zuschauern der Verhandlung breit. Ares Flint verlies den Gerichtssaal mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, zwei Auroren begleiteten ihn nach Askaban.**_

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Marcus seinen Vater gesehen hatte. Nach der Verhandlung gegen die Todesser vor drei Jahren hatte sein Vater nur noch eine weitere Woche gelebt, bevor das Urteil vollzogen wurde.

Vor drei Jahren hatte 'Potter, der Heilige' die Welt von dem Bösen schlechthin, auch als Voldemort bekannt, befreit. Jetzt waren keine Todesser mehr übrig. Sie waren entweder in der letzten Schlacht gefallen oder sie wurden, wie sein Vater, zum Tode verurteilt.

Sein Vater! Marcus blickte finster vor sich her. Der Bastard hatte nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts Gutes für ihn getan! Seine Mutter war gestorben, als er kaum vier Jahre alt gewesen war, und sein Vater hatte eine Schlampe nach der anderen mit nach Hause gebracht.

Jede Nacht hatte er ihn gehört, sein Lachen, wenn er mal wieder zu viel getrunken hatte. Sein Gestöhne, wenn er gerade mit einer dieser Schlampen seinen ‚Spaß hatte'. Und dann gab er ihnen den Schmuck, der seiner Mutter gehört hatte.

Das Haus, welches seit einigen Hunderten von Jahren im Besitz der Flints war, wurde Jahr für Jahr schmutziger und verfallener. Das heißt, bis vor drei Jahren.

Sobald er alles geerbt hatte, war es das erste, was Marcus getan hatte: Alles, was auch nur die kleinste Erinnerung an seinen Vater enthielt warf er weg. Dies schloss auch alle Wodka- und Rumflaschen mit ein. Er behielt nur noch die alten Weine und Whiskys. Immerhin trank er selbst ja auch ab und zu Alkohol. Aber keinen einzigen Tropfen von dem billigen Fusel, mit dem sich sein Vater sein Gehirn versoffen hatte.

Irgendwann während seiner Pubertät, hatte Marcus seinen Vater angesehen, wie er da im Esszimmer am Tisch saß, der Morgenmantel, den er trug halb geöffnet, sein Haar ungekämmt, sein Bart wucherte bereits, sein Atem stinkt nach Wodka und Rum und er wusste nicht, nach was noch. Marcus hatte seinen Vater angesehen und in diesem Moment hatte er etwas entschieden, dass wahrscheinlich sein Leben gerettet hatte: Das er NIEMALS wie sein Vater werden würde!

Er war nach der Schule kein Todesser geworden. Stattdessen hatte er das Land verlassen, hatte die Welt bereist, hatte mal hier, mal dort gearbeitet, bloß nicht zurück nach England. Nicht zurück zu seinem Vater!

Nicht bis er vor drei Jahren in einer japanischen Zeitung über den Prozess über die Todesser gelesen hatte. Und so, war Marcus Flint im Alter von 21 Jahren nach England zurückgekehrt. Hatte im Gerichtssaal gesessen und schweigend in die Augen seines Vaters gestarrt, in Augen, die die gleiche grüne Farbe wie seine eigenen hatten und hatte gehört, wie der Tod seines Vaters beschlossen wurde.

Aber selbst nach dem Tod seines Vaters ließ dieser ihn nicht in Ruhe! Wo auch immer er hinging fingen die Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand an zu tuscheln. _'Da ist er. Der Sohn eines Todessers.' 'Wahrscheinlich selbst ein Todesser. Sie dir seinen Arm genau an.'_

Das Ministerium hatte ihm angeboten ein Auror zu werden. Um die Kinder von früheren Todessern zu 'rehabilitieren'. Die meisten von ihnen hatten abgelehnt. Aber Marcus hatte tatsächlich akzeptiert. Er hatte sowieso nichts Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen.

Und außerdem hätte es seinen Vater wahnsinnig gemacht, wäre dieser noch am Leben. Die meiste Zeit war dies der hauptsächliche Beweggrund für Marcus gewesen, zu tun, was er getan hatte. Was würde sein Vater über alles andere hassen? Was würde ihn völlig verrückt machen?

Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er seine UTZ beim ersten Mal nicht bestanden hatte. Weil sein Vater wollte, dass er unter den Besten des Jahrgangs abschließt. Und so hatte Marcus während der Prüfung Fehler gemacht, die nicht einmal Crabbe oder Goyle in ihrem ersten Jahr gemacht hätten.

Aber all dies war lange her. Sein Vater war tot. Und Marcus musste sich noch immer selbst beweisen. Dass er NICHT wie sein Vater wahr.

Im Moment war er auf dem Weg zu Giles Lawrence. Er hatte eine dringende Eule von seinem Chef erhalten, in der drin stand, er solle sofort zum Ministerium kommen, weil Giles einen neuen Job für ihn hatte. Aber mit keinem Wort hatte er geschrieben, was für ein Job das sein sollte.

Er klopfte an Giles' Tür und wartete bis er die tiefe Stimme seines Chefs hörte, die im sagte, er solle eintreten, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Er betrat den Raum und fand Giles hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, unter etlichen Stapeln von Papier fast begraben.

„Ah, Marcus, setz dich." Giles deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Marcus setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete bis Giles seine Schreiberei beendet hatte. Als er fertig war lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Marcus an.

„Nun, ich habe einen Job für dich." Begann Giles.

„So was Ähnliches hab ich mir schon gedacht." Erwiderte Marcus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Giles sah ihn finster an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was weißt du über Stalking?" Marcus runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendein wahnsinniger folgt einer anderen Person. Versteht den Sinn des Wortes 'nein' nicht. Versucht einige persönliche Dinge dieser Person zu bekommen. Versucht die Person selbst zu bekommen…" Giles nickte und wartete, ob Marcus noch etwas sagen würde. Als dem nicht so war, fuhr Giles selbst fort.

„Es scheint so, als hätten wir genau so einen Fall. Eine junge Frau…" er sah auf einen Bogen Papier auf dem Schreibtisch. „21 Jahre alt. Professionelle Quidditch Spielerin. Hat in den letzten zwei Jahren einige persönliche Dinge gestohlen bekommen. Und heute hat sie das hier bekommen." Er holte einen Strauß roter Rosen hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und gab ihn Marcus.

Marcus sah erst die Blumen an und dann wieder Giles, ein fragender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Lies die Karte." Sagte ihm Giles und als Marcus sie endlich fand tat er genau dies. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als er las.

„Scheint ein richtig netter Typ zu sein." Meinte er schließlich, als er die Blumen an Giles zurückgab.

„Du wirst dich sofort auf den Weg zu ihr machen, für die nächste Zeit bei ihr bleiben und sicherstellen, dass niemand, der nicht in ihre Nähe kommen sollte, in ihre Nähe kommt." Erklärte Giles Marcus. _'Großartig'_ dachte Marcus, _'Jetzt darf ich also Leibwächter für eine kleine Prinzessin spielen'_. Giles suchte in seinen Papieren herum und schrieb etwas auf ein kleineres Stück Papier.

„Hier ist ihre Adresse. Ein Freund von ihr ist gerade bei ihr, aber du solltest dich jetzt wirklich beeilen." Er reichte Marcus das Stück Papier und kümmerte sich bereits wieder um seinen Papierkram.

Marcus erhob sich von dem Stuhl und ging zur Tür. Er sah gelangweilt auf das Stück Papier hinab und fragte sich, wo diese Frau wohnte und wie sie hieß _'wahrscheinlich so etwas originelles wie 'Pansy''_ dachte er sarkastisch aber sobald er den Namen auf dem Zettel las weiteten sich seine Augen. Er drehte sich zu Giles um und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

„Auf keinen verdammten Fall!"

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz, aber ich wollte nichts außer Marcus in diesem Kapitel und über ihn konnte ich einfach nichts mehr hier und jetzt reinbringen.

Aber…. Wie ihr sehen könnt kann Marcus es gar nicht mehr erwarten Angelina zu sehen. :D Ich frage mich, wie sie wohl reagieren wird, wenn sie herausfindet, dass Marcus auf sie aufpassen soll…. Ach ja, stimmt ja, ich bin ja diejenige, die das hier schreibt… Ähm… ja, dann mach ich mich mal wieder an die Arbeit…


	6. Das muss ein Albtraum sein!

Okay, 2 kleine Warnungen vorweg: 1. ich schreibe dieses Kapitel ohne die Hilfe von Schokolade (was für mich eines der Hauptnahrungsmittel ist, vor allem, nachdem ich mit dem Rauchen aufgehört habe) also falls jemandem Angelinas Reaktion etwas heftig vorkommt, schiebt es einfach darauf :D

2. das hier war bis jetzt das schwierigste Kapitel. Ich hatte es geschrieben, hab dann einen Teil wieder gestrichen, einen anderen Teil (etwa ab der ursprünglichen Hälfte) zum Anfang des Kapitel 5 gemacht und dann einen neuen Teil geschrieben (um es kurz zu machen, es war die Hölle)

**skateZ**: Du hast da gerade meinen Lieblingssatz aus diesem Kapitel zitiert:D hach an all die lustigen Gespräche zwischen Angelina und Marcus denk wird das noch schön! Warte mal, Oliver? Oliver? He gib ihn wieder her! Ich brauch den sofort! Vor allem wo ich doch keine Schokolade mehr hab! Mein Oliver!

**Mrsgaladriel**: oh ja, sehr begeistert! Fast genauso begeistert wird Angelina sein! Sonntag abend wirst du auf jeden Fall was zu Lesen haben! (und ich hock in der Brauerei und feier den Geburtstag meines Papas mit Essensportionen, die kein normaler Mann schaffen kann!)

**

* * *

Kapitel 4**

**Das muss ein Albtraum sein!**

Marcus machte sich so langsam wie nur irgend möglich auf den Weg zu Angelinas Wohnung. Er hatte Giles gesagt, er solle einen anderen schicken, aber der alte Mann hatte sich keine von Marcus' Beschwerden anhören wollen. Für eine kurze Sekunde hatte Marcus sogar darüber nachgedacht, auf die Knie zu fallen und zu betteln, aber er war doch noch immer zu sehr ein Slytherin um diese Möglichkeit für länger als eine Sekunde zu erwägen.

Und so stand er nun vor dem Haus in welchem sein neuester 'Fall' wohnte. '_Der 'perfekte' Platz um darin zu legen_.' Dachte er sarkastisch. Das Gebäude war alt, mindestens zweihundert Jahre, aber es war sauber und einfach 'perfekt'. Weißer Stein, Blumen vor den meisten Fenstern… es sah aus wie auf einem Bild einer Grußkarte.

'_Ich wette auf der Rückseite des Hauses hat jede Wohnung einen netten, kleinen Balkon'_ dachte er während er die Eingangstür des Hauses öffnete und die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinaufging.

* * *

"Angie, bitte, hör auf hier die ganze Zeit herumzulaufen!" Oliver hielt es nicht länger aus. Seit sie vor zwei Stunden zurückgekommen waren lief sie schon ziellos in ihrer Wohnung herum. Als ob es nicht schon hart genug gewesen wäre sie endlich dazu zu bringen Hilfe zu holen. Er hatte fast zwei Stunden gebraucht um sie aus ihrer Wohnung zu kriegen und sie dazu zu bringen, alles, was bisher passiert war zu melden.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie versucht es weniger ernst klingen zu lassen als es war. Sobald sie den ersten Schock nach dem Erhalt der Blumen und der Karte überwunden hatte, hatte sie versucht Oliver zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass sie keinen Auroren brauchte, der auf sie aufpassen würde.

"Das ist so unlogisch. Ich soll irgendjemandem vertrauen, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, für Merlin weiß wie lange auf mich aufzupassen. Er wird hier bei mir bleiben müssen – allein! Bin ich denn wirklich die einzige in diesem Raum die das etwas verrückt findet?" fragte Angelina zum etwa hundertsten Mal seit sie zurückgekommen waren. Oliver seufzte. Er saß auf der Couch, Radames lag neben ihm und beschwerte sich jedes Mal wenn Oliver seine Hand vom Fell des Katers nahm.

"Angel! Glaub mir, Ich würde liebend gerne hier bleiben und selbst auf dich aufpassen, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich wirklich in der Lage wäre auf dich aufzupassen wenn dieser Wahnsinnige hier auftauchen würde. Ich würde mich immer schuldig fühlen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde!"

"Großartig, dann kannst du ja jetzt jemand anderes beschuldigen wenn mir etwas passiert!"

"Angelina! Dir wird nichts passieren!" Angelina ging zur Couch und blieb vor Oliver stehen. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne und hielt somit Olivers Kopf zwischen ihren Armen gefangen.

"Wenn mir nichts passieren wird, dann brauch ich auch keinen Auror der für mich Bodyguard spielt!" sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, aber schon beim nächsten Satz war ihre Stimme alles andere als süß. "Also kannst du auch direkt zu diesem Ministeriumstypen gehen und ihm sagen er soll seinen Wachhund zurückpfeifen!"

Olivers Augen verengten sich und er starrte sie wütend an. Er würde seine vorherige Bemerkung umformulieren müssen. Liebend gerne würde er die Wohnung so schnell wie möglich VERLASSEN. Langsam, sehr langsam, ruinierte seine Freundin seine Nerven! Er spürte wie sich höllische Schmerzen in seinem Kopf breit machten. Bevor er jedoch etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, was sie beide nur in eine weitere Diskussion geführt hätte, hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Im Stillen dankte Oliver Merlin, Gott, wer auch immer für dieses Timing verantwortlich war.

"Ich schätze mal dein Wachhund ist da." Sagte er ihr fröhlich und grinste als Angelina ihn noch einmal böse ansah bevor sie zur Tür ging um diese zu öffnen. Oliver reckte seinen Hals um die Eingangstür zu sehen als Angelina sie öffnete. Sie sah noch immer böse zu Oliver bis sie die Tür komplett geöffnet hatte. Als sie sich dann herumdrehte und sah wer dort stand wurden ihre Augen weit und sie ward die Tür sofort wieder ins Schloss.

"Dieser Typ sah Flint verblüffend ähnlich." Meinte Oliver trocken und zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe als ein weiteres Klopfen, dieses Mal härter und lauter zu hören war.

"Ich glaube du solltest besser aufmachen." Angelina starrte noch immer auf die geschlossene Tür und realisierte gar nicht wirklich was Oliver sagte. Das hatte sie sich gerade nur eingebildet. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Marcus Flint vor ihrer Tür gesehen. Das war NICHT wahr!

"Angelina Aida Johnson!" Oliver ihren kompletten Namen sagen zu hören brachte sie endlich zurück in die Realität und sie hörte das wütende Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Sie seufzte und öffnete langsam, sehr langsam die Tür. Sie wagte kaum hinauszusehen aus Angst davor jemanden zu sehen, der NICHT da sein konnte.

"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Johnson!" knurrte Marcus als sie die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Angelina schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. Also war es doch wahr.

"So, lässt du mich jetzt rein oder muss ich dich von außerhalb deiner Wohnung beschützen?" fragte er als Angelina einfach weiterhin regungslos in der Tür stand. Widerstrebend machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und lies ihn hinein, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und lehnte sich gegen selbige. _'Gütiger Merlin, lass das alles einen Albtraum sein!'_ betete sie leise und wusste doch bereits, dass keine positive Antwort kommen würde.

"Wer zum Teufel hatte die bescheuerte Idee ausgerechnet dich hierher zu schicken?" fragte Oliver als er sich von der Couch erhob und auf Flint zuging. Marcus sah Oliver an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ist es nicht etwas spät für dich um draußen zu sein? Solltest du jetzt nicht zu Hause bei Mami sitzen? Oder hat man vergessen mir etwas zu sagen?" fragte Marcus und sah von Oliver zu Angelina und wieder zurück.

"Mir wurde nur gesagt, dass sie allein lebt. Oder bist du bloß nicht in der Lage deine Freundin zu beschützen?" Olivers Augen verengten sich als er Marcus ansah und er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Aber genau in diesem Moment entschied sich Angelinas Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten. Sie griff Olivers Arm und hielt ihn zurück bevor er etwas Dummes tun konnte.

"Oliver!" Oliver sah sie an und seufzte dann sah er wieder wütend zu Marcus. Angelina ließ seinen Arm langsam los als sie sich sicher war, dass Oliver sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Wirst du klarkommen während ES hier ist?" fragte er und sie nickte.

"Okay, ich seh' dich morgen früh." Er umarmte sie und küsste ihre Wange. Bevor er die Wohnung verließ funkelte er Marcus noch einmal böse an.

"Nur eine falsche Bewegung und ich bring dich um!" zischte er ihm zu bevor er die Wohnung verließ und Angelina und Marcus allein ließ.

Also einige Leute dachten es gäbe da draußen irgendeinen Verrückten, der hinter ihr her war und sie war in ihrer Wohnung allein mit Marcus Flint. In diesem Moment wusste Angelina nicht, was von beidem schlimmer war. Sie wusste nur eines: ES GEFIEL IHR NICHT MIT MARCUS FLINT ALLEINE ZU SEIN!

"Also du und Wood." Sagte der ehemalige Slytherin und ließ seinen Blick durch den Wohnzimmerbereich ihrer Wohnung gleiten.

"Warum lebt er nicht bei dir?" fragte er neugierig. Immerhin benötigte er alle wichtigen Informationen um sie beschützen zu können.

"Wir sind Freunde." War alles was Angelina erwiderte. Marcus drehte sich zu ihr um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Nur Freunde."

"Ach, so nennt man das heute?" fragte er grinsend und zog die Augenbrauen noch höher. _'Na, wenigstens hat er seine Zähne richten lassen.'_ Dachte Angelina, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab ihm einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Als ob sie ihm gehörte ging er weiter in die Wohnung, in Richtung Küche. _'Na wer hätte das gedacht!'_ dachte er sarkastisch, als er die Tür sah, die auf den Balkon führte.

"Und was genau tust du da!" fragte Angelina hinter ihm. Marcus drehte sich herum und sah sie nur wenige Meter vor ihm stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Wenn ich dich schon vor Psycho-Boy oder Psycho-Girl oder Psycho-Irgendwas beschützen soll muss ich wissen, wo dein 'Fan' hier überall reinkommen kann. Hast du einen Kamin der mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden ist?" Angelina schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf.

"Kein Kamin, keine Möglichkeit hier herein zu apparieren, Anti-Lokalisierungszauber auf dem Haus." Marcus nickte kurz und ging dann weiter durch ihre Wohnung.

"Hey! Hat deine Mutter dir nie gesagt, dass es höchst unhöflich ist sich einfach so bei einem anderen zu Hause umzusehen?" fragte sie und wurde ganz langsam sauer auf ihn. Marcus antwortete ihr nicht und öffnete stattdessen die Tür zu ihrem Badezimmer. Er sah sich um und ging wieder hinaus nur um im Flur fast in Angelina zu rennen.

Sie musste tatsächlich ihren Hals strecken um zu ihm aufzusehen als er so nah vor ihr stand.

"Ist das dein Schlafzimmer?" fragte er und hielt ihrem Blick stand während er auf die Tür gegenüber der Badezimmertür deutete.

"Warum?" fragte sie sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Marcus rollte auf ihre Frage hin nur die Augen.

"Weil, wenn dich dein heimlicher Verehrer nachts besuchen will, wird dein Schlafzimmer der wahrscheinlichste Ort sein in den er hineinzukommen versucht." Erklärte er ihr als ob er mit einem Kind sprechen würde. Angelina seufzte und nickte dann. Marcus nahm diese als Bestätigung zu seiner ersten Frage und öffnete auch diese Tür.

Er ging an Angelina vorbei und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als er das große Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah runzelte er die Stirn. Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war nicht möglich hier herauf zu klettern. Als er wieder aufsah blickte er auf den Balkon des Nachbarhauses.

"Weißt du wer dort lebt?" fragte er Angelina und deutete auf die Wohnung gegenüber ihrer eigenen.

"Ja, ein altes Ehepaar, er ist etwa 135, ein ehemaliger Auror und fast blind, sie ist 127 und hat ihr ganzes Leben in St. Mungo's gearbeitet. Sie haben zwei Töchter, die aber nicht bei ihnen leben." Marcus einzige Antwort war ein Nicken. Also keine Chance für ihren Stalker sie von dort zu beobachten. Nichtsdestotrotz schloss er die Vorhänge bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Dann ging er zurück zur Balkontür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus. Er ging zum Geländer und sah hinaus. Das Haus stand an einer Straßenecke und ihr Balkon war über der zweiten Straße. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße war ein Park, kein großer, aber groß genug um den Sonntag mit der Familie darin zu verbringen. Neben dem Haus waren einige Einfamilienhäuser. Der Park war ein mögliches Versteck für den Stalker. Aber immer noch kein Weg um in die Wohnung zu kommen.

"Bist du oft auf deinem Balkon?" fragte er Angelina als er wieder in die Wohnung ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Jeden Morgen." Marcus nickte wieder und sah sich in der Küche um.

"Bis das vorbei ist solltest du besser hier drinnen bleiben." Sagte er ihr und sah sie an. Ihr Blick sagte ihm genug darüber was sie dachte.

"Glaub mir Johnson, ich kann mir vieles ausdenken was ich lieber mit meiner Zeit anfangen würde als hier den Wachhund für dich zu spielen, weil irgendein verrückter Fan von dir sich nicht damit zufrieden geben kann sich vor einem deiner Poster einen runterzuholen! Und denk dran, DU warst es, die um Hilfe gebeten hat. Es ist nicht so als wäre ich hier aufgetaucht und hätte es dir angeboten."

Angelina sah ihn wütend an und musste sich stark zusammenreißen um sich selbst davon abzuhalten ihn irgendwohin zu treten wo es ihm wirklich, wirklich wehtun würde.

"Nette Rede, warum stickst du sie nicht auf ein Kissen?" fragte sie ihn stattdessen. Marcus rollte nur mit den Augen und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und wartete darauf, dass auch sie in den Wohnbereich kam.

"Miau." Marcus sah langsam nach rechts und sah die schwarz und grau getigerte Katze neben sich sitzen.

"Was ist das?" fragte er Angelina als sie schließlich auch in den Wohnzimmerbereich kam.

"Also wirklich, Flint, weißt du nicht einmal was eine Katze ist?" Marcus warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu und sah wieder zu dem Kater.

"Könntest du es von mir entfernen!" Es war keinesfalls eine Frage, sondern vielmehr ein Befehl. Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm Radames in ihre Arme bevor sie sich in einen ihrer beiden Sessel setzte.

"Sag mir nicht, du hast Angst vor Katzen? Wie zum Teufel willst du mich denn bitteschön vor einem Verrückten beschützen, wenn du Angst vor Katzen hast?"

"Ich hab keine Angst vor Katzen, ich kann sie nur nicht leiden." Sagte Marcus und sah aus zusammengezogenen Augen auf die Katze auf Angelinas Schoß.

"Hast du irgendeine Idee wer dein Stalker sein könnte?" änderte er das Thema.

"Wenn ich wüsste wer es ist, wärst du dann hier?" fragte sie ihn.

"Ich hab nicht gefragt ob du es weißt, ich hab dich gefragt, ob du eine Idee hast! Irgendwelche früheren Liebhaber, die dich zurückhaben wollen könnten? Irgendwelche Fans die öfters versucht haben an dich heran zu kommen? Ein Typ der dich um ein Date gebeten hat, das du abgelehnt hast? Eine Frau die dich um ein Date gebeten hat, das du abgelehnt hast? Irgendetwas?" Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Mir fällt niemand ein."

"Okay." Sagte Marcus und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. _'Das wird ein langer Abend!'_

"Dann fangen wir doch am Anfang an. Denk an jeden Ex-Freund, früheren Liebhaber, alles, womit du auch nur geflirtet hast." Begann er und suchte nach Papier und einer Feder.

"Hast du irgendwas zu schreiben?" fragte er sie als sie ihn anstarrte.

"Was?" fragte er sie. Er verstand nicht was er jetzt getan haben sollte.

"Du erwartest von mir, dass ich dir sage mit wem ich eine Beziehung hatte?" fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

"Genau. Beziehungen, One-Night-Stands, Affären, Flirts…. Was auch immer. Also, hast du jetzt etwas zu schreiben?" Fragte er sie erneut. Angelina deutete auf einen Beistelltisch neben der Couch. Marcus sah zu dem Beistelltisch und fand tatsächlich eine Papierrolle und eine Feder und Tinte.

"So?" fragte er sie erneut als er alles auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, und wartete darauf dass sie anfing zu erzählen.

* * *

Na, wollt ihr nicht alle unbedingt wissen, mit wem Angie zusammenwar? Tja, ich fürchte, da müsst ihr noch etwas warten 


	7. Angelinas Liste

Soderle, da bin ich also wieder.

Ich hoffe ich werde eure Erwartungen angesichts Angelinas Liste nicht enttäuschen. Es ist nichts wirklich erschreckendes oder überraschendes drin. (Wer also eine heimliche Affäre mit Snape erwartet hat wird bitter enttäuscht werden.)

**AngelinaLovegood**: Also, harmlos würde ich Marcus ja nicht ungedingt nennen…

**skateZ**: MEIN OLIVER! Hahaha, ich habe jetzt den ultimativen Oliver-zurück-hol-Plan ausgetüfftelt! Und kein geringerer als Marcus wird mir dabei helfen! Also pass bloß auf, denn nächstes Wochenende hab ich ihn wieder! Und jetzt muss ich weg um Marcus ‚davon zu überzeugen' mir zu helfen………………..

**Swan**: Irgendwer aus den Büchern als Stalker….mhm…. ich glaub ich sollte noch mal die Bücher durchlesen gehen……

**Mrsgaladriel**: oh du arme, ich hoffe doch du bist wieder fit und hellwach? Ich will ja nicht, dass meine Story hier andere Leute um ihren Schlaf bringt.

**

* * *

Kapitel 5**

**Angelinas Liste**

"Also, irgendwer vor Hogwarts?" Angelina zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete ihm sarkastisch.

"Sicher, ich hab meine Jungfräulichkeit mit drei Jahren verloren und der sprechende Hut wollte mich in SLUTherin einsortieren!" Marcus funkelte sie böse an und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.

"Fein, lass dich doch von deinem _neuen Freund_ töten." Angelina seufzte und warf ihre Arme in die Luft und gab sich geschlagen.

"Also, können wir jetzt weitermachen? Ich schätze mal, dass wir das erste und das zweite Jahr streichen können. Also, mit wem bist du in deinem dritten Jahr ausgegangen?" Marcus beugte seinen Kopf über das Papier und wartete darauf, dass Angelina anfangen würde, ihm die Namen zu nennen, die er aufschreiben sollte.

"Niemand." Marcus sah auf und blinzelte einige Male.

"Hat dich irgendwer um ein Date gefragt und du hast ihn abgelehnt?"

"Nein." Marcus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Viertes Jahr?"

"Niemand." Marcus sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass dich NIEMAND um ein Date gebeten hat und dass du in deinem dritten und vierten Jahr mit NIEMANDEM ausgegangen bist?"

"Na und? Ich hatte keine Verabredung bis zu meinem fünften Jahr." Marcus seufzte und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf.

"Na gut dann, fünftes Jahr." Begann er als sich plötzlich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte.

"Ach richtig… dieser Hufflepuff… wie war noch mal sein Name?" Angelina rutschte unruhig in ihrem Sessel herum.

"Er war ein Ravenclaw und sein Name war Robert Miller." Angelina hatte nur zugestimmt mit ihm auszugehen weil es ihr so vorkam als ob alle anderen eine Verabredungen nach der anderen hatten und manchmal fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen wenn sie anfingen über ihre Dates zu reden. Wo sie gewesen waren, was sie getan hatten…

**_Und so war sie mit ihm ausgegangen. Sie waren an diesem Abend in einem Gang von Hogwarts gelandet und Robert hatte angefangen sie zu küssen. Wenn es das war, worüber alle ihre Freundinnen so begeistert waren, dann konnte sie sehr gut auf diese ganze Ausgeh-Geschichte verzichten. Aber Robert schien sich hervorragend zu amüsieren. Und als er anfing ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, konnte sie fast die Stimme von Sandy Richards, einer Mitschülerin aus Gryffindor und auch im fünften Jahr hören, die ihr sagte, dass sie niemals einen Kerl abbekommen würde, wenn sie nicht aufhören würde so prüde zu sein. Und so ließ sie ihn gewähren und stoppte ihn auch nicht als er anfing ihre Brust zu begrapschen. Sie schloss einfach ihre Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, sie sei irgendwo anders. Aber es half nichts als Robert anfing an ihrem Hals zu stöhnen. Sie zitterte._**

"**_Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" fragte er an ihrem Hals wo er angefangen hatte, sie zu küssen während sie ihren Kopf abwandte. Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden lachen. Angelina öffnete ihre Augen und schnappte nach Luft. _**

"**_Sieht nicht so aus als würde es ihr so gut gefallen." Robert machte einen Schritt von ihr weg und starrte mit Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf Marcus Flint, der einige Meter von ihnen entfernt an der Wand lehnte und sie angrinste. _**

"**_Ich…Ich…" stotterte Robert während er sich langsam von Angelina wegbewegte. Als Marcus von der Wand wegtrat und auf ihn zukam drehte er sich herum und rannte so schnell er konnte. Angelina sah ihm angeekelt nach. Warum hatte sie nochmal zugestimmt mit ihm auszugehen? Sie zog ihre Bluse und ihre Robe eng an sich als sie sich zu Marcus umwandte. Er kam näher und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, sodass sie zu dem Siebtklässler aufsehen musste. _**

**_Er rannte einen Finger über ihre Wange und grinste sie an._**

"**_Nächstes Mal solltest du dir lieber einen richtigen Mann suchen." Sagte er. Angelina schlug seine Hand weg und ging an ihm vorbei und ging langsam weiter bis sie die nächste Ecke erreichte, dann rannte sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm._**

Als ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten, grinste Marcus sie noch immer an. Angelina wandte den Blick ab und wartete darauf, dass er mit seinen bescheuerten Fragen weitermachte.

"Noch jemand in deinem fünften Jahr?"

"Oliver." gab Angelina widerwillig zu und fürchtete bereits die Reaktion, von der sie sicher war, dass sie kommen würde. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Du und Wood?" fragte Marcus mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

"Bist du dadurch in deinem letzten Jahr Captain geworden?" Angelina funkelte Marcus böse an und war kurz davor ihn anzuschreien. Doch dann entschied sie sich für eine Alternative.

"Wieso, ist das der Weg wie ihr in Slytherin den nächsten Captain _aussucht_? Ich hoffe doch du hattest viel Spaß mit Montague!" sagte sie ihm stattdessen und erhielt nun ihrerseits einen wütenden Blick von Marcus.

"Pass bloß auf, Johnson oder ich könnte auf die Idee kommen einfach aus dieser Tür hinauszugehen und dich deinem Tod zu überlassen!"

"Versprich mir bloß nichts was du nicht halten wirst!" antwortete ihm Angelina. Radames wurde es langsam ungemütlich auf ihrem Schoß.

Marcus versuchte verzweifelt sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass er hier war um sie zu beschützen, und so wäre sie umzubringen wohl keine gute Idee.

"Okay," begann er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Lass uns einfach weitermachen. Sechstes Jahr."

"Fred Weasley." Marcus schrieb den Namen auf, behielt seine Meinung dieses Mal jedoch für sich.

"Sonst noch jemand." Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Siebtes Jahr."

"Fred." Marcus biss sich hart auf die Zunge. Es war einfach so verlockend. Er müsste heilig gesprochen werden, weil er diese Möglichkeit einfach so verstreichen ließ.

"Und die letzten paar Jahre? Verabredungen, Beziehungen, irgendwas?"

"Jorge Caura." Marcus sah auf und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Wirklich, Johnson, kannst du nicht mit normalen Kerlen ausgehen? Jorge. Was für ein Name ist das?" Angelina sah ihn böse an und wartete darauf, dass er mit diesem dummen Lachen aufhörte bevor sie ihm antwortete.

"Es ist ein spanischer Name. Ich bin ein paar Mal mit ihm ausgegangen, als ich in Spanien Urlaub gemacht habe." Marcus murmelte etwas unverständliches und wartete darauf, dass Angelina weitermachte.

"Steven Munro. Jack Hunter. Leo Franklin. Kevin Campbell." Rief sich Angelina die Jahre nach Hogwarts ins Gedächtnis.

"Irgendwelche Kerle denen du eine Abfuhr erteilt hast?" Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kenne die Namen nicht."

"One-Night-Stands?"

"Nein."

"Wow, du hast ein echt interessantes Leben!" murmelte Marcus als er die Namen aufschrieb.

Angelina warf ihm noch einen tödlichen Blick zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf bevor sie von ihrem Sessel aufstand.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Marcus.

"Ich gehe ins Bett! Es gibt nichts mehr worüber wir heute Nacht noch reden müssten!" erwiderte sie und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

"Lass die Tür offen, Ich hab keine Lust morgen früh über deine Leiche zu stolpern."

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist nicht lang, ich versuche, das nächste Kapitel länger zu machen. 


	8. Morgen können die Hölle sein!

Okay, das Kapitel hier ist auch nicht wirklich länger als das vorherige, aber dafür bekommt ihr es auch schon heute (was ich eigentlich nicht tun wollte). Und ich musste das Kapitel einfach da beenden, wo es endet, denn wenn ich den nächsten Teil auch schon rein getan hätte, wäre es wohl zu lang geworden (zumindest im Vergleich zu meinen anderen Kapiteln).

Aber ich glaube der erste Teil des Kapitels könnte – nur vielleicht – eine nette Entschädigung für die kurzen Kapitel sein. :D

**skateZ**: Es hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht, das Kapitel zu schreiben! Und ich hab versucht, die Absätze etwas deutlicher zu machen, hoffe man versteht es jetzt besser. Und wink nochmal schön meinem Olli-schatzi, der ist nämlich schon auf dem Rückweg zu mir (und ich hab gehört das Wetter bleibt noch eine Weile so ‚schön', da kann man nur eins machen: im Bett bleiben! Und das mit Olli und Marcus:D mhm… ich glaube, das nächste Kapitel dauert etwas länger…..)

**Canablyz**: Freut mich, dass es dir bis jetzt gefällt! Und du hast Recht, ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen über den Stalker verraten! Aber wenn du schön weiterliest, wirst du es schon früher oder später herausfinden

**AngelinaLovegood**: Och, ich glaub das kann noch besser werden zwischen den beiden :D

**Mrsgaladriel**: Oh ja, ein sehr wohlerzogener Junge! Und es macht so viel Spaß die Gespräche zu schreiben! Prüfungen? Du arme! (bin ich froh, dass ich noch bis Juli Zeit hab) Drück dir die Daumen!

**Blub in tha house**: Dankeschön! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**

* * *

Kapitel 6**

**Morgen können die Hölle sein!**

Angelina ging verschlafen zum Badezimmer. Aber sobald sie die Tür öffnete war sie hellwach und Schrie auf.

"Was zum Teufel tust du hier?" fragte sie und wandte ihm sofort ihren Rücken zu ohne aber den Raum zu verlassen. Es war immerhin IHRE Wohnung.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus, Johnson? Ich hab mich geduscht." Erwiderte Marcus gelassen und grinste ob ihrer Reaktion.

"Nun, da es so aussieht, als ob du fertig wärst, könntest du jetzt bitte rausgehen!" sagte sie ihm, und es war nicht im Geringsten eine Frage. Marcus' Grinsen wurde breiter und er ging näher zu ihr bis er direkt hinter ihr stand.

"Was denn, hast du etwa noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?" fragte er sie direkt an ihrem Ohr. Angelina kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf um, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Dann traf sie sein Grinsen mit einem ihrer eigenen.

"Mehr als genug. Aber noch keinen nackten Troll!" sagte sie ihm eisig. "Und nun raus! Ich brauch eine Dusche!" Marcus warf ihr noch einen wütenden Blick zu und ging an ihr vorbei, wobei er sich so nah wie möglich an ihr vorbei schob ohne sich an sie zu pressen. Als jedoch Angelina bemerkte, dass er immer noch nackt war blinzelte sie ein paar Mal bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand.

"Was zum… zieh wenigstens etwas an wenn du in meiner Wohnung herumläufst! Es gibt hier Fenster und es leben auch andere Menschen in den Nachbarhäusern!" Marcus warf seine Arme nach oben und seufzte dramatisch bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihr herumdrehte.

"Könntest du dich mal entscheiden, was du willst?" fragte er während Angelina leise fluchte und ihren Kopf abwandte, sodass sie nicht seinen nackten Körper ansehen musste.

"Du hast doch gerade gesagt, du willst mich aus dem Badezimmer draußen haben. Aber meine Klamotten sind da drin. Also was jetzt? Drinnen mit meinen Klamotten, oder draußen ohne?" Angelina biss sich auf die Lippe um sich davon abzuhalten noch weiter zu fluchen und drehte sich herum. Sie fand seine Sachen auf dem Boden liegend und hob sie hoch. Sie ging zurück zu Flint und drückte ihm die Klamotten in die Arme.

"Vielen Dank." grinste Marcus sie an. Angelina funkelte ihn nur wütend an und Marcus war sich sicher, dass er sie sogar knurren hörte als sie sich herumdrehte, ins Badezimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Kurz danach hörte er hinter der Tür das Wasser laufen. Er ging zurück in den Wohnzimmerbereich und zog sich an, die ganze Zeit über hatte er ein wachsames Auge auf dem Biest das Johnson eine Katze nannte.

Angelina qualmte praktisch unter dem Wasser. Es schien sogar noch heißer zu sein als sonst aber heute half es einfach nicht sie zu entspannen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie verrückt werden würde, bevor es auch nur den leisesten Hauch eines Hinweises auf ihren Stalker geben würde. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Flint, von allen Leuten, auf sie aufpassen sollte.

Sie stöhnte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kühlen Wandfliesen, versuchte etwas Trost daraus zu gewinnen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie versuchte an etwas Nettes zu denken. An etwas, das sie mochte. Sie versuchte an Quidditch zu denken, an Schlafen, daran, die Wohnung ganz für sich alleine zu haben!

Aber ihr Verstand hatte andere Pläne und wiederholte stattdessen die Szene, die sich vor einigen wenigen Sekunden ereignet hatte in ihrem Kopf. Angelina musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Marcus Flint, der nackt in ihrem Badezimmer stand war kein Anblick an den sie sich erinnern wollte. Oder vielleicht…

"Oh nein! Nein, nein, nein!" sagte sie sich selbst. "Das ist definitiv zu viel Stress für mich! Viel zu viel!" Sie wusch sich in einer neuen Rekordzeit nachdem die Dusche sie heute sowieso nicht entspannen konnte, also wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zum Training. Vielleicht könnte sie ja einen Quaffle an Flints Kopf werfen. Sie müsste es nur unauffällig tun. Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit als sie aus der Dusche stieg und sich anzog.

* * *

Etwa zehn Minuten später saß sie Marcus an ihrem Küchentisch gegenüber, ihre obligatorische Schüssel mit Schokomüsli vor ihr, ihre Augen rannten flüchtig über die Überschriften in der Zeitung.

"Hast du nichts 'richtiges' zu essen?" fragte Marcus als er auf ihr Müsli sah. Angelina blickte langsam auf um seinem Blick zu begegnen. Sie war bereits mehr als sauer auf ihn. Er erinnerte sie daran, warum sie so froh darüber war ein Einzelkind zu sein!

"Was meinst du mit 'richtig'?" fragte sie ihn und stopfte einen weiteren Löffel voll Müsli in ihren Mund.

"Ich meine etwas, das man kauen muss. Richtiges Essen."

"Das IST richtiges Essen!" sagte Angelina genervt und zeigte auf ihr Müsli.

"Nein, _das _sieht aus wie etwas, das ein Tier, eines von diesen kleinen, kuscheligen und süßen Tieren essen würde, aber doch kein ausgewachsenes menschliches Wesen!"

"Du bist menschlich? Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" fragte Angelina ihn spöttisch und gab ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln als er sie böse anfunkelte.

'_Giles, dafür wirst du bezahlen!'_ dachte Marcus und schloss seine Augen; vielleicht würde er ja aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Marcus im Stadion von Puddlemere United und beobachte gelangweilt das Training der Mannschaft. Hätte ihm vor drei Jahren jemand gesagt, dass er als Auror einmal Johnson beschützen müsste hätte er das Opfer direkt abgelehnt. Aber nein, niemand hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass er als Bodyguard für die Gryffindor enden würde.

'_Aber sie hat ein nettes Paar Beine!'_ dachte er und musste über dem Gedanken grinsen. _'Und wenn das, was ich in dem Gang in Hogwarts gesehen habe ein Zeichen war muss sie auch ein nettes Paar…'_

"Pass auf!" Marcus duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor diese rothaarige Sucherin von Puddlemere United ihn in hineinrasen konnte. Er sah wie sie in die andere Richtung davonflog, noch immer dem kleinen goldenen Snitch folgend.

Marcus ließ ein Knurren von sich, als er zurück auf das Spielfeld sah. Angelina grinste ihn an und genoss offensichtlich was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Er sah sie finster an und sah zu den männlichen Spielern der Mannschaft in dem Versuch, auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf den Stalker zu erhalten.

Aber er konnte nichts feststellen, das irgendwie ungewöhnlich wirkte. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und beschloss sich das Gebäude anzusehen, die Kabinen und auch einen besseren Blick auf die Fans zu erhaschen.

* * *

Marcus lehnte an der Wand und seufzte. Sollte es nicht IRGENDEINEN Hinweis auf Johnsons Stalker geben? Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar und dachte darüber nach, wo er noch suchen könnte.

Er sah auf als er Stimmen hörte und sah, dass das Training vorüber war und das Team sich auf den Weg in die Kabine machte.

* * *

"So, wie war die erste Nacht?" fragte Oliver Angelina während sie einige Schritte hinter dem Rest des Teams gingen. Angelina machte ein Gesicht, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie schlecht es gewesen war.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Oliver sie mitfühlend. Angelina seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ich musste ihm jeden Kerl aufzählen, mit dem ich jemals ausgegangen bin, eine Beziehung hatte und so weiter." Oliver zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und wartete darauf, dass sie weitererzählte.

"Es war die Hölle! Darüber ausgerechnet mit Flint zu reden war definitiv NICHT auf meiner 'Dinge, die ich noch tun muss bevor ich sterbe'-Liste!"

"Also verdächtigt er jetzt jeden deiner Exfreunde?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube im Moment verdächtigt er jeden Menschen, den er sieht!" seufzte Angelina und hielt an bevor sie das Gebäude betreten konnten. Oliver sah sie fragend an als er neben ihr stehen blieb.

"Ich will nicht mit ihm zurück nach Hause gehen!" jammerte Angelina. Oliver musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Arme Angel." Angelina sah ihn böse an und stieß seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter.

"Das ist NICHT lustig! Wie wäre es, wenn wir tauschen und _du_ gehst und lebst mit diesem … diesem…. diesem…" sie warf ihre Arme hoch um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht einmal mehr auf einem Schimpfwort kommen konnte, das Flint beschreiben konnte. Angelina seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie mich an, nur einen Abend mit ihm und ich benehm' mich schon wie eine totale Kuh."

Oliver machte einen Schritt auf seine Freundin zu und zog Angelina an sich, umarmte sie und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

"Hey, ich bin mir sicher er findet diesen Psychopathen bald und dann bist du ihn wieder los."

"Ich will ihn jetzt los sein." Quengelte Angelina an Olivers Schulter als sie ihn auch umarmte.

* * *

Marcus beobachtete die beiden durch die offene Tür hindurch. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er sah, wie die beiden sich umarmten und fragte sich im Stillen, ob da nicht doch noch etwas zwischen den beiden lief. Vielleicht war Johnson doch nicht so aufrichtig über ihre Beziehungen gewesen.

Er hielt in seinen Gedanken inne und runzelte die Stirn als er jemanden hinter sich spürte, der das Paar ebenso wie er, aber mit einem völlig anderen Gefühl, beobachtete. Marcus konnte die Eifersucht fühlen, die auf das Paar auf dem Spielfeld gerichtet war. Er drehte sich herum, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen.

Spielte sein Verstand im einen Streich? Er hätte schwören können, dass da jemand gewesen war. Er hatte es zu stark gespürt als das es nur eine Einbildung hätte gewesen sein können. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig herum um zu sehen wie Johnson und Wood endlich ihren Stall-Talk für Verliebte beendeten und in das Gebäude kamen.

Als Oliver an ihm vorbeiging warf er einen verächtlichen Blick auf Marcus, der seine Abneigung gegenüber dem ehemaligen Slytherin deutlich machte. Marcus grinste Wood an bis dieser durch die Tür hinter Marcus ging, und in der Kabine der Männer von Puddlemere United verschwand. Angelina war gerade dabei in die andere Kabine zu gehen, als Marcus ihr sagte, sie solle sich beeilen.

"Es ist egal wie lange ich brauche um fertig zu werden, wir gehen alle zusammen jeden Tag nach dem Training ins Puddlemere Inn." Sagte ihm Angelina und Marcus seufzte. Mehr Zeit mit diesen Menschen. _Hurra _!

* * *

So, hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen! Ich geh jetzt ins Bett!

PS: skateZ: rate mal mit wem :D


	9. Es wird besser und besser

So, da simmer wieder zum nächsten Kapitel. Aber es scheint mir, als bekäme es mir Review-Technik nicht so gut unter der Woche zu posten. Na, dann hab ich auch mehr Zeit zum schreiben…

**skateZ**: Guten Morgen erstmal. :D ich komme grade aus dem Bett und ich muss dir sagen, es war seeeeehr angenehm zwischen Olli und Marcus :D Freut mich, dass dir die Badezimmerszene gefallen hat, es hat auch extra-viel Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben.

**

* * *

Kapitel 7**

**Es wird besser und besser**

Marcus saß auf Angelinas linker Seite an dem Tisch im Puddlemere Inn der immer für das Team reserviert war. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit mit der Ausrede erklärt, dass er der Sohn von Freunden ihrer Eltern sei, dem sie die Stadt zeigen sollte.

Er hatte über ihre Erklärung nur die Augen gerollt. Nachdem er die ganze Welt bereist hatte brauchte er sicher keine Fremdenführerin für solch eine kleine Stadt! Aber natürlich konnte er ihr das jetzt schlecht sagen.

So saß er einfach da, nippte an seinem Butterbier und wünschte sich es wäre Firewhiskey während er die Teammitglieder beobachtete und ihrem Geplapper zuhörte. Also wirklich, wer würde so etwas freiwillig tun?

Er schaltete ab als der dunkelhaarige Typ, einer der Treiber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, anfing, über das kommende Spiel zu reden. Seine Gedanken wanderten stattdessen zurück zu dem, was er gefühlt hatte als er auf Johnson gewartet hatte. Er konnte dieses Gefühl, das jemand hinter ihm stand, einfach nicht vergessen. Da war jemand gewesen! Er wusste es. Nur wohin war dieser jemand verschwunden als Marcus sich umgedreht hatte? Das machte einfach keinen Sinn.

"Okay Leute, ich muss los. Ich habe Sue versprochen, dass ich ihr helfe die Blumen für die Hochzeit auszusuchen." Sagte Jasper und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. Er winkte John und Mary zum Abschied zu und verließ das Puddlemere Inn.

Marcus stieß ein leises Gebet aus das dies das Ende dieser 'oh so fröhlichen' Zeit sein würde und war mehr als glücklich als sich auch der Rest des Teams von den Stühlen erhob.

Als sie endlich vor dem Puddlemere Inn waren und Johnson und er zurück zu ihrer Wohnung gingen kam das komische Gefühl, welches Marcus schon im Stadion gehabt hatte, wieder über ihn. Nur fühlte er dieses Mal die Eifersucht auf ihn gerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn und hielt inne, drehte sich herum aber erneut konnte er niemanden sehen.

"Was?" fragte ihn Angelina als sie sich auch herumdrehte. Marcus runzelte noch einmal die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts." Angelina sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an aber sie bekam keine andere Antwort.

"Komm schon, ich hab Hunger!" sagte Marcus und ging weiter.

_

* * *

Wie kann er es wagen in dein Leben zu treten? Wie kann er es wagen mit dir in deiner Wohnung zu sein? Wer denkt er, dass er ist? Kommt hierher und wohnt bei dir? Aber er wird dich nicht bekommen!_

* * *

Angelina und Marcus betraten gerade das Haus als Mrs. Kennedy, die in einer Wohnung im Erdgeschoss wohnte, ihre Wohnung verließ. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und begutachtete Marcus von oben bis unten bevor ihr Blick auf Angelina fiel und sie lächelte ihr unechtes zuckersüßes Lächeln.

"Miss Johnson, kam nicht gestern Mittag noch ein anderer Mann mit Ihnen nach Hause?"

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Kennedy." War Angelinas einzige Antwort als sie an Marcus' Ärmel zog und ihn an Mrs. Kennedy vorbei und die Treppe hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung zerrte. Sie hasste diese Frau. Mrs. Kennedy war die wohl neugierigste Person in der ganzen Welt und liebte alles, was mit Klatsch und Tratsch zu tun hatte. Zu Beginn hatte Angelina sich oft gefragt ob sie irgendwie mit Rita Skeeter verwandt war.

"Nette Nachbarin." Meinte Marcus sobald sie in ihrer Wohnung waren und erhielt als Antwort darauf nur einen bitterbösen Blick.

"So, krieg ich jetzt etwas Richtiges zu Essen?" fragte er und hielt sich den Bauch. Angelina blieb stehen und drehte sich herum um die Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung anzusehen.

"Was zum Teufel tust du denn jetzt?" fragte Marcus sie verwirrt und auch leicht gereizt.

"Ich suche nach dem Schild auf dem steht, dass meine Wohnung ein Hotel ist!"

"Hör zu Johnson, wenn ich schon mit dir hier fest hänge bis ich deinen heimlichen Verehrer gefunden habe kannst du mir wenigstens eine essbare Mahlzeit machen!"

"Hör zu Flint," machte Angelina ihn nach. "Ich wollte dich nicht hier haben! Ich wollte überhaupt KEINEN Auror hier haben! Höchstwahrscheinlich hab ich gar keinen Stalker. Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein dummer Streich! Und was dann? Muss ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich von ihm weg und machte sich auf den Weg um Radames sein Futter zu geben nachdem der Kater sich an ihrem Bein gerieben hatte und jämmerlich miaute.

"Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht Johnson, du _hast_ einen Stalker."

Angelina hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, eine Dose Katzenfutter in der Hand, die Tür zum Küchenschrank noch immer offen. Sie drehte sich zu Marcus um und runzelte die Stirn.

"Was soll das heißen? Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Marcus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht etwas, eher jemanden."

Angelina stellte die Dose auf den Küchentisch, völlig unbeeindruckt von Radames' heftigem Protest.

"Oder besser gesagt, ich habe niemanden gefunden, aber jemand hat dich heute beobachtet. Als du draußen auf dem Feld mit Wood gestanden hast. Und dieser Jemand war eifersüchtig. Ich konnte fühlen, dass er hinter mir stand."

Angelina runzelte die Stirn als sie das hörte.

"Aber niemandem außer der Mannschaft ist der Zutritt zu dem Gebäude gestattet wenn wir Training haben. Es kann niemand da gewesen sein!"

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dieser gleiche Jemand hat uns auch beobachtet als wir aus dem Puddlemere Inn kamen. Ich konnte die Eifersucht so stark fühlen, als ob ich direkt angegriffen worden wäre."

Angelina schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf und ging unruhig auf und ab.

"Kann denn niemand einfach so in das Gebäude gehen? Vielleicht indem man die Wachmänner besticht?"

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf als Antwort.

"Überall auf dem Stadium sind Schutzzauber. Keiner kann ohne Erlaubnis hinein. Nachdem die Hooligans immer schlimmer wurden, kommt man nur noch hinein, wenn man eine Karte für ein Spiel hat oder im Stadium arbeitet. Und die Karten sind nur während den Spielen gültig." Angelina fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und seufzte.

"Vielleicht hast du es dir nur eingebildet?" fragte sie und wusste bereits, dass sie keine bejahende Antwort erhalten würde.

"Ich weiß, dass jemand da war. Also, wenn man das Stadion nur mit Erlaubnis betreten kann lässt das nur eine mögliche Lösung zu: Dein Stalker ist entweder in deiner Mannschaft oder jemand der im Stadion arbeitet!"

"Das ist der wohl größte Schwachsinn, den ich jemals gehört habe!" reagierte Angelina heftig.

"Hast du irgendeine bessere Idee?"

"Sicher: Du bist paranoid!" sagte sie ihm und gab Radames endlich sein Futter in die Schüssel auf dem Boden. Als sie sich wieder erhob und umdrehte um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen lief sie direkt in Flints Brust. Er hielt ihre Arme, also konnte sie nicht von ihm weg und musste schon wieder ihren Hals recken um zu ihm aufzusehen.

"Ich bin nicht paranoid!" zischte Marcus. "Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du _hast_ einen Stalker. Und dieser Stalker war heute im Stadion und hat dich beobachtet. Er hat dich mit Wood beobachtet und wurde sehr, sehr eifersüchtig darüber. Er war da, als wir das Puddlemere verließen und hat dich auch da beobachtet. Und er war sehr, sehr eifersüchtig auf mich! Dieser Verrückte ist hinter dir her und er ist nah, sehr nah! Also akzeptierst du die Gefahr, in der du dich befindest besser _jetzt_ wenn man dir noch helfen kann."

Seine Finger, die sich in ihre bloße Haut gruben, fingen an ihr wehzutun und sie konnte kaum noch atmen während sie so eng gegen seine Brust gepresst war.

"Die einzige Gefahr, die ich momentan sehen kann bist du. Lass mich los. Du tust mir weh!" sagte sie ihm und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff loszureißen. Marcus ließ sie einen Moment später los und sie ging einen Schritt von ihm weg und rieb sich ihre Oberarme.

"Weißt du, nur ein klein wenig netter sein würde dir bestimmt nicht wehtun!" sagte sie ihm wütend.

"Sicher, wenn dein Stalker kommt um dich zu holen werde ich ihn ganz nett darum bitten, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er das tun wird wenn ich noch höflich ‚bitte' sage." Erwiderte Marcus ironisch.

"Nun, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bin ich diejenige, die du schützen sollst und nicht töten!"

"Ich werde gar nicht in der Lage sein dich zu beschützen, wenn ich vorher an Hunger sterbe."

"Hey, du bist ein erwachsener Mann, du weißt doch sicherlich, wie du dir selbst etwas zu essen machen kannst!"

Marcus zog daraufhin seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah so aus, als sei dies das Lächerlichste, das je zu ihm gesagt wurde.

"Schau mich gar nicht erst so an! Ich bin nicht dein Koch oder deine Mutter und ich bin definitiv NICHT dein Hauself!"

"Zu schade, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest in nichts als ein paar Lumpen sehr gut aussehen." Angelina sah ihn böse an und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten ihn anzuspringen und ihm die Augen auszukratzen.

"Komm schon Johnson, du machst dir selbst etwas zu Essen, dann kannst du doch genauso gut etwas für uns beide kochen."

"Es tut mir _wirklich_ leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin ein lausiger Koch und ich koche selten selbst."

Marcus seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch.

"Großartig, ich werde auf keinen Fall dieses Müsli-Zeugs essen! Ich brauche etwas zu kauen. Und ich brauche es bald."

"Du hörst dich an wie ein verwöhntes, kleines Kind!" sagte ihm Angelina und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte sie Flint an. Er nervte sie bereits genug, so wie er jetzt war. Das letzte, was sie jetzt noch brauchen konnte, war ein Flint, der noch nervender und hungriger war. Aber es würde nichts bringen wenn sie selbst kochen würde. Sie _war_ ein lausiger Koch.

Schließlich seufzte sie und blickte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf.

"Ich werde das sicher bereuen." Murmelte sie. Sie beugte sich hinunter und streichelte Radames' Kopf und ging aus der Küche.

"Komm schon." Rief sie Flint über ihre Schulter zu.

"Wohin gehst du?" fragte er sie und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

"_Wir_ gehen essen. Gleich um die Ecke gibt es ein kleines italienisches Restaurant. Ich will heute Pizza." Noch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte war Flint schon an ihr vorbei und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Angelina zog über dieses Verhalten die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Könnten wir uns einfach beeilen? Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Ich habe Hunger!"

Angelina rollte nur ihre Augen und ging aus der Wohnung.


	10. Schwarze Rosen

Zwei Sätze mussten noch übersetzt werden. Danke an **die Lady.**

Tja, soviel zu meinem Vorsatz nur noch an den Wochenenden zu posten… Aber na ja.

_Der Grund für das heutige Update:_

Ich hab am Montag eine Spanisch Übersetzung geschrieben und schon gedacht ich hab Glück wenn's noch ne 2- bis 3 wird (und das ins Deutsche wär ja nicht so ne tolle Sache). Dann sagt mir meine Lehrerin später, dass ich eine ‚exzellente Übersetzung' geschrieben hab. Jetzt darf ich nur keine Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, und Kommafehler gemacht haben, dann klappt das vielleicht sogar noch mit einer ordentlichen Note für's Abschlusszeugnis. Und deshalb bin ich auch gleich richtig froh an meinen Compi und hab losgeschrieben. Und das Ergebnis seht ihr hier!

**skateZ**: ich hoffe, ich enttäusch dich nicht damit, dass das Kapitel anfängt, wenn sie schon gegessen haben. Aber dafür geht es später noch seeeeehr lustig zu. Und sie wird noch gaaaaaanz nah an ihn rankommen. _Hach, das Kapitel hier ist ja besser, als ich dachte… _Und lass mir meine beiden Schnuckel ja hier! Sonst werd ich nur traurig und depressiv, und dann kann ich nicht schreiben! (du musst nur mal weiter oben lesen, warum ich überhaupt heute schon poste).

**Mrsgaladriel**: und noch mal muss ich mir selbst ganz dolle die Daumen drücken, dass du nicht enttäuscht sein wirst, dass das Kapitel da aufhört, wenn sie schon fertiggegessen haben. Und danke für's aufmerksam machen auf's Englische. Habs jetzt geändert…peinlich, peinlich…

Der Titel zu diesem Kapitel hier ist mir gekommen, als ich (zum xten mal in letzter Zeit) das Lied „Schwarze Rose" von Luna Luna gehört habe.

**

* * *

Kapitel 8**

**Schwarze Rosen**

Angelina lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück als sie ihre Salami-Pizza aufgegessen hatte.

"So, bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?" fragte sie Marcus als er ebenfalls mit seinem Ossobuco Rosso fertig war.

"Es war jedenfalls besser als das Hasenfutter, das du heute Morgen gegessen hast!"

Angelina seufzte nur und rollte mit den Augen. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie heute Nachmittag tun könnte, denn sie war sich sicher, dass wenn sie mit ihm zurück in ihre Wohnung gehen würde, würde sicherlich einer den anderen töten, und sie war nicht bereit wegen Flint nach Askaban zu gehen.

Flint schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn als sie bezahlt hatten fragte er sie, ob es irgendetwas in der Stadt zu tun gab. Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nicht wirklich viel." Zumindest nicht wirklich viel das sie mit Flint tun konnte. Wenn sie mit einigen ihrer Freunde wegging, gingen sie normaler Weise in eines der kleinen Cafés oder der Eisdielen. Shopping war auch eine Alternative wenn sie mit Meriel oder Katie oder Alicia wegging. Aber mit Flint? Sie bräuchte etwas wo sie so wenig wie möglich reden mussten, denn es schien als würde jedes Wort das er sagte in ihr den Wunsch wecken, den Mann zu erwürgen.

"Wir könnten natürlich auch zurück in deine Wohnung gehen und du erzählst mir wie 'ernst' deine Beziehungen gewesen sind." Er grinste als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Oder wir könnten _diese_ Möglichkeit einfach wieder ganz schnell vergessen!" schließlich seufzte Angelina und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

"Komm schon, ich wollte mir sowieso noch einen Strauß Blumen für meine Wohnung kaufen, dann kann ich das genauso gut jetzt tun." Und damit verließen sie das Restaurant, keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass ein paar grauer Augen sie beobachtete.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, Angelina ging langsam voran und sah sich hier und da die Schaufenster an während Marcus etwas über ‚typische Frauen' murmelte.

Als sie das Blumengeschäft erreichten hoffte Marcus, dass sie schon wusste, welche Blumen sie haben wollte. Aber natürlich tat sie das nicht. Marcus wartete ungeduldig, dass sie sich entscheiden würde, als ein Verkäufer zu ihnen kam und fragte, wie er helfen könne.

"Ich suche nach einem Strauß Blumen für meine Wohnung." Sagte ihm Angelina und der Verkäufer lächelte.

"Oh, ich glaube, ich habe genau die richtigen Blumen für Sie."

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Mann war wirklich ein komischer Kauz. Er war nicht älter als dreißig aber er benahm sich, als wäre er sein eigener Großvater. Als er Angelina einen Strauß weißer Blumen zeigte runzelte Marcus die Stirn.

"Hier. Die Madonnenlilien. Das sind die wohl schönsten Blumen, die wir haben. Ihre reine weiße Farbe ist prächtig und ach, dieser Duft…" Er roch an den Blumen und seufzte.

Hinter sich konnte Angelina Marcus schnauben hören. Sie drehte sich herum und runzelte die Stirn über sein Verhalten. Der Verkäufer jedoch, blickte leicht bestürzt drein und fragte Marcus ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei.

"Das sind keine Blumen für dich." Sagte Marcus Angelina gerade heraus und deutete auf einen Strauß Rosen. Schwarzer Rosen.

"Was ist mit diesen?" fragte er den Verkäufer, der ihn verwirrt ansah.

"Dies sind die so genannten 'Black Baccara' sie sind gerade aus Mailand eingetroffen. Sie haben das dunkelste Rot, das man je züchten konnte. Solch eine dunkelrote Farbe, dass sie schwarz erscheinen." Sagte er ihm und war offensichtlich irritiert darüber, dass irgendjemand diese Blumen als Dekoration für seine Wohnung haben wollen würde.

Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Marcus fragend an.

"Planst du jetzt schon meine Beerdigung?" fragte sie ihn, als sie wieder auf die Blumen sah. Sicher, sie waren schön, wie alle Rosen, aber schwarz? Marcus seufzte über ihre Ignoranz und ging zu dem Rosenstrauß, sah auf die Blumen und zurück zu Angelina.

"Sie sind schwarz, stolz, leidenschaftlich, stark, einzigartig und schön." Sagte er und Angelinas Augenbrauen zogen sich noch weiter gen Himmel.

"Das sind die _richtigen_ Blumen für dich." Beendete Marcus und Angelina konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr der Mund aufklappte. Aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen sich weiteten als sie registrierte, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Hatte sie sich heute irgendwann den Kopf gestoßen? Oder hatte er?

Sie war so erstaunt, dass Marcus die Rosen bezahlen musste um sicherzustellen, dass sie an diesem Tag noch mal aus dem Geschäft kommen würden.

"Komm schon." Sagte er und zog sie am Ellbogen mit sich und drückte ihr die Blumen in die Hand. Angelina folgte ihm schweigend für einige Minuten, sagte noch nicht einmal etwas über die grobe Art und Weise wie er sie aus dem Laden gezogen hatte.

Als sie jedoch zurück in der Straße waren, in der ihr Haus stand, fand auch ihr Verstand seinen Weg nach Hause.

"Hast du das ernst gemeint, was du gerade gesagt hast?" fragte sie ihn so leise, dass niemand außer ihm sie hören konnte. Marcus rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er es noch bereuen würde.

"Ich habe in den letzten zehn Minuten gar nichts gesagt." Sagte er nur und versuchte das Thema zu vermeiden.

"Du weißt was ich meine." Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde Angelina von dem Thema abzubringen, bevor er ihr geantwortet hätte. Für einen Moment dachte er darüber nach ihr zu sagen, dass er es nur gesagt hatte um das dumme Grinsen von dem Gesicht des Verkäufers zu bekommen, aber als er sie über seine Schulter zu ihr blickte und sah, wie sie ungläubig die Blumen in ihrer Hand anstarrte, hatte er diesen bescheuerten Drang ihr die Wahrheit zusagen. Der Slytherin in seinem Inneren schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

"Ja, ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Und denk nicht zu viel darüber nach, es war nur die Wahrheit." Sagte er ihr und ging weiter in Richtung ihres Hauses. "Als ob weiße Lilien zu dir passen würden." Sagte er zu sich selbst.

"Warum nicht." Verdammt, warum musste sie denn so gut hören? Er seufzte frustriert und drehte sich auf der Straße herum.

"Eine weiße Lilie? Eine weiße, zerbrechliche Lilie? Ich denke nicht! Schau dich doch an. Du bist nicht zerbrechlich."

"Du glaubst, dass ich schön bin?" fragte sie und hatte Schwierigkeiten in sein Gesicht zu sehen, denn sie fürchtete bereits, dass er jetzt anfangen würde zu lachen.

"Hast du in letzter Zeit schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" Angelina sah ihn fragend an.

"Verdammt Johnson, ja, ich finde, dass du schön bist, und wenn du das nicht selbst weißt solltest du dringend deine Augen untersuchen lassen. Können wir jetzt bitte, bitte zurück in deine Wohnung gehen und aufhören darüber zu reden?" und damit drehte er sich herum und ging zu dem Haus. Angelina folgte ihm und dachte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass er langsam anfing, nett zu werden. Was für ein großer Fortschritt.

_

* * *

Er geht mit dir aus! Kauft dir Blumen! Wie kann er es wagen? Was tut ihr beiden noch? Lässt du ihn dich küssen? Erlaubst du es ihm dich zu berühren? Lässt du dich ihn nackt sehen? Teilt er dein Bett?_

_Wie kannst du ihm erlauben dir so nah zu sein, wenn du doch weißt, dass du mir gehörst? Dass ich der einzige bin, der dich küssen, deinen Körper berühren, bei dir liegen darf? Aber er wird bald weg sein. Und dann gehörst du mir!_

* * *

Radames lag auf der Couch als sie die Wohnung betraten und hob seinen Kopf als er hörte, dass sein Frauchen wieder zu Hause war. Er miaute und sprang von der Couch, ging zu ihr und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrem Bein.

"Hey, hast du mich schon vermisst?" Radames ließ als Antwort ein weiteres Miau hören und schnurrte während er weiterhin um ihr Bein herumstrich. Angelina stieg vorsichtig über die Katze und ging in die Küche um die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen.

Radames kam ihr nach und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf. Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf und kniete sich vor ihrem Kater auf den Boden.

"Sag mir nicht du hast schon wieder Hunger?" Radames legte seine Pfoten auf ihre Knie und versuchte ihr Kinn mit seinem Kopf zu erreichen.

"Ich schätze mal, das ist ein 'Ja'." Sie erhob sich und holte ihm etwas zu essen.

"So, ist es mir erlaubt jetzt eine Dusche zu nehmen, oder wirst du mich aus deinem Bad rauswerfen sobald ich reingehe?" fragte Marcus von der Couch.

"So lange du nicht Stunden im Bad verbringst." Erwiderte Angelina und Marcus verschwand mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung im Badezimmer. Angelina sah aus dem Fenster und sah, dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Morgen war Sonntag und das bedeutete, das Morgen das Spiel gegen die Wimbourne Wasps.

"Ich kann genauso gut heute mal früh ins Bett gehen." Sagte sie zu Radames und ging in ihr Zimmer um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Das einzige Problem war, als sie sich ihr Schlaf-T-Shirt angezogen hatte, musste sie noch einmal ins Badezimmer.

Es schien nur so als würde Marcus mehr Zeit brauchen als sie geahnt hatte. Unglücklicher Weise musste sie mit jeder Minute dringender ins Badezimmer.

"Verdammt!" fluchte sie und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Sie konnte die Dusche hören, also klopfte sie lauter an um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Flint! Könntest du dich _bitte_ beeilen!" schrei sie die verschlossene Tür an, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie fluchte wieder und bewegte sich ungeduldig von einem Fuß zum anderen.

"Flint verdammt noch mal! Ich muss JETZT da rein!" Sie klopfte immer lauter an die Tür erhielt jedoch immer noch keine Antwort. Wenigstens lief die Dusche nicht mehr. Aber die Tür war noch verschlossen und sie war noch immer auf der falschen Seite von ihr. Das war zumindest was ihr Körper ihr sagte.

"FLINT!" Ihre Hand tat schon weh und sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und versuchte etwas zu hören als sich endlich die Tür öffnete und sie direkt gegen Flint fiel.

"Johnson, wirklich, wenn es das ist was du willst hättest du doch nur etwas sagen müssen." Grinste er zu ihr hinab und Angelina hob ihren Kopf von seiner – nackten – Brust um zu ihm aufzusehen.

"Lass mich los, ich muss ins Bad. Jetzt." Es wurde ihr viel zu sehr bewusst, dass er kaum etwas anhatte. Nicht mehr als ein Paar Boxershorts, um genau zu sein. Und sie selbst trug nicht viel mehr. Der dünne Stoff ihres T-Shirts ließ sie die Wärme seiner Haut spüren und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Marcus ließ sie langsam los und ging zurück ins Badezimmer um seine Kleidung zu holen. Mit einem letzten Grinsen in ihre Richtung und einem schnellen Blick auf ihre nackten Beine ließ er sie allein. Angelina seufzte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Marcus ging zurück in den Wohnzimmerbereich und legte seine Kleidung auf einen der Sessel. Dann nahm er die Decke, die Angelina immer über der Rückenlehne der Couch hatte und bereitete sein Bett auf der Couch. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen und er fragte sich ob Angelina jemals auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, denn es war der unbequemste Ort an dem er je geschlafen hatte.

Gerade als er sich auf die Couch gelegt hatte und die Decke hochgezogen hatte fühlte er etwas auf seinem Bauch. Er blickte hinab und sah Radames, der es sich auf seinem Bauch gemütlich machte. Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich auf.

"Runter!" er zeigte auf den Boden, doch Radames miaute nur rollte sich auf Marcus' Beinen zusammen.

"JOHNSON!" Schrie er gerade als er hörte wie die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde. Angelina kam in den Wohnzimmerbereich und stand hinter der Rückenlehne der Couch. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, was denn nun schon wieder los war als sie Radames auf seinen Beinen liegen sah. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Nun, er scheint dich zu mögen." Sagte sie und streichelte Radames' Kopf, was den Kater dazu veranlasste zu schnurren und seinen Kopf weiter zu ihrer Hand zu strecken.

"Nimm es von mir runter. Und sorg dafür, dass es sich von mir fern hält." Angelina seufzte und nahm Radames in ihre Arme und streichelte sein als sie ihn an ihre Brust hielt.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird deinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht stören." Und damit ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und ins Bett, Radames lag zusammengerollt an ihren Beinen.

* * *

Angelina war sich nicht sicher, warum sie aufgewacht war aber sie bemerkte bald, dass Radames nicht mehr da war, wo er gewesen war als sie eingeschlafen war. Sie stöhnte in ihr Kopfkissen, erhob sich dann aber trotzdem. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass sie ihren Kater wieder auf Flints Bauch finden würde.

Sie schlich sich in den Wohnzimmerbereich und blieb wieder hinter der Rückenlehne der Couch stehen. Und, genau wie sie es erwartet hatte, lag Radames auf Flints Bauch, zusammengerollt und schlafend.

Angelina streckte eine Hand aus um den Kater leise zu wecken und ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen bevor Marcus ihn bemerken konnte. Aber gerade bevor sie sein Fell berühren konnte, wurde ihr Handgelenk fest ergriffen.

Sie schrie auf als sie nach vorne gezogen wurde und dies weckte Radames, der sofort von seinem Schlafplatz sprang als er sein Frauchen auf den Körper fallen sah auf dem er geschlafen hatte. Aber Angelina blieb nicht auf Flint liegen, sondern fiel weiter, auf den Boden, und Marcus fiel direkt auf sie.

Angelina stöhnte. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie konnte kaum atmen.

"Verdammt noch mal Johnson. Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?" hörte sie Marcus direkt über sich. Nun, das erklärte wenigstens warum sie nicht mehr atmen konnte. Sie war zwischen seinem Körper und dem Boden gefangen; ihre Beine waren, ebenso wie seine, in der Decke verheddert.

"Ich habe versucht Radames zurückzuholen bevor du aufwachst und wieder die Wände hochgehst. Könntest du jetzt bitte von mir runter gehen? Ich kann nicht atmen." Sagte sie ihm und versuchte, sich unter ihm hervor zu winden.

"Johnson hör auf!" zischte Marcus und hielt ihre Hüften fest.

"Dann geh endlich von mir runter!" sagte sie ihm und versuchte verzweifelt, von ihm wegzukommen.

"Johnson, hör auf! Was du da tust macht es nur noch schlimmer." Zischte er und nun konnte auch Angelina fühlen, was er meinte. Ihre Augen wurden weit und sie verkrampfte sich unter ihm. Das passierte nicht. Das war nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum!

Marcus stütze sich langsam auf seine Ellbogen auf und versuchte die Decke von ihren Beinen zu bekommen während er verzweifelt versuchte ihren Körper unter sich, der nur durch das dünne T-Shirt, das sie trug und seine Boxershorts, von ihm getrennt war, zu ignorieren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm schließlich die Decke zu entwirren und vom Boden aufzustehen. Er hielt Angelina eine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen aber sie lehnte ab und stand ohne seine Hilfe auf. Radames saß auf der Couch und leckte unschuldig seine Tatze.

Angelina nahm ihn wortlos in ihre Arme und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Marcus hörte, wie sie die Tür schloss aber er hatte nicht den Drang ihr zu sagen, sie solle sie offen lassen. Er legte sich zurück auf die Couch und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Aber die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich unter ihm angefühlt hatte, wie sich ihre Brüste unter dem T-Shirt gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst hatten, ihre nackten Beine gegen seinen, wie sie gerochen hatte – nach Äpfeln und Rosen – und besonders die Erinnerung daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte als sie sich unter ihm bewegt hatte, hielten ihn hellwach. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, dass es Angelina nicht viel besser ging.


	11. Party Time

So, und schon geht es weiter mit der Geschichte.

**DiamondOfOcean**: Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Das mit dem Reviewen kenn ich. (Ich schreib mir meistens Zettel mit den Storys, auf die ich noch reviewen soll, aber bei meinem chaos…) Na, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ich noch öfter von dir höre. Und ich bemüh mich auch ganz ehrlich, die Chapter länger zu machen. Versprochen.

**skateZ**: okay, okay, ich schreib ja schon weiter, nur lass mir meine beiden Schnuckelchen. (irgendwie gefällt mir die Opferrolle gar nicht! Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal trösten lassen! Olli! Marcus! Okay, bin weg)

**Marry me**: Tja, leider gibt es von diesem Pairing auch nich so viel (eigentlich kenn ich nur eine andere Story. „Intervention upon a String" ist aber nur auf englisch). Aber die Seltenheit hat auch den Vorteil, das ich so viel schreiben kann bei dem mir keiner Sagt ‚das ist so typsich für ne A/M story' :D Und das es noch ganz heiß wird, na darauf kannst du wetten!

**Schoggi**: Freut mich, dass dir bis jetzt alles so gut gefällt, ich hoffe, das bleibt so.

**Ninaissaja**: Stimmt, vielleicht sollte man mal ein Angelina/Slytherin Förderungsprogramm starten… und ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich doch überwunden hast und meine Story gelesen hast. (scheint ja nicht geschadet zu haben)

**Viper4**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

Tja, fast hätte ich jetzt schon gepostet. Aber über dem beantworten der Reviews, hab ich mich gefragt, ob ich lieber jetzt die etwa 6 Seiten, die es auf meinem PC sind (ich schreibe in TNR 13,5 damit ich es besser lesen kann) zu posten, oder lieber noch heute und vielleicht auch morgen weiterzuschreiben, und euch mit einem richtig langen Kapitel zu überraschen. Und nachdem ich finde, das hier sehr wenig Action drin war, hab ich mich für zweiteres entschieden und die Party auch noch reingebracht.

Also, nennen wir es doch einfach ein HEXENNACHT-SPEZIAL!

**

* * *

Kapitel 9 **

**Party-Time**

Angelina versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken als sie am nächsten Morgen das Stadion betrat. Sie hatte jegliche Unterhaltung mit Flint an diesem Morgen erfolgreich vermieden. Und sie wollte auch, dass es dabei blieb. Sie wollte vergessen, dass der letzte Abend überhaupt geschehen war. Sie hatte die Nacht damit zugebracht sich im Bett hin und her zu wälzen, und das hatte ihr mehr als gereicht.

Marcus lief etwas hinter ihr. Er war, durch den Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht, ebenfalls noch müde. Und das erste, was er getan hatte, als die Sonne aufgegangen war, war eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Oliver kam auf sie zu als sie in das Gebäude kamen und runzelte die Stirn als er seine Jägerin sah. Er zog sie beiseite und sah sie besorgt an.

"Angie? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie besorgt als sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt als das Gähnen sie schließlich doch übermannte.

"Lass mich dir nur so viel sagen, Oliver: wenn das alles hier vorüber ist, wirst du eine Menge Probleme mit mir kriegen! Ich hatte die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens und du betest besser dafür, dass wer auch immer mir diese bescheuerten Blumen geschickt hat bald gefunden wird oder ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und suchte die Zuflucht im Frauenumkleideraum, in dem Meriel bereits dabei war sich umzuziehen.

Oliver sah seiner Freundin verblüfft hinterher bevor er sich zu Flint umdrehte. Er blickte ihn böse an und ging auf den früheren Slytherin zu, seine Augen voller Hass.

"Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihr gemacht!" fragte er in einer gefährlich leisen Stimme als er den anderen Mann gegen die Wand drückte. Wäre er nicht so müde gewesen, wäre er nicht an der Wand gelandet, dessen war sich Marcus sicher. Aber nun fand er sich selbst gegen die Wand zwischen den beiden Umkleidekabinen gepresst. Ein sehr wütender Wood stand ihm gegenüber, hielt seine Schulter gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Marcus drückte an Woods Arm herum und versuchte, ihn von seiner Schulter zu bekommen aber Oliver drückte ihn nur noch stärker gegen die Wand.

"Sag mir, was du mit ihr getan hast, du Bastard!"

"Ich habe ihr gar nichts getan!" zischte Marcus und versuchte erneut von der Wand wegzukommen. Er wollte wirklich versuchen Magie zu vermeiden um Wood von sich weg zu bekommen, es würde ihm sicherlich Ärger mit Giles einbringen, aber wenn Wood ihn nicht bald gehen lassen würde, würde Puddlemere United heute mit ihrem Ersatzhüter spielen müssen.

"Warum sieht sie dann so schlecht aus? Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast! Du sollst sie beschützen! Was ist letzte Nacht passiert!"

Er raubte Marcus die Geduld. Und davon hatte er sowieso schon sehr wenig.

"Lass mich los Wood oder ich vergesse mich selbst."

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, du solltest sie in Ruhe lassen! Was hast du mit ihr getan?"

"Ich habe gar nichts mit ihr getan! Wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?"

"Wie wäre es wenn du mir zur Abwechslung mal die Wahrheit sagst!"

"Okay, in Ordnung, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst…"

Aber in diesem Moment verließ Olivers Hand seine Schulter und Marcus sah wie Oliver von einem der anderen Spieler zurückgehalten wurde.

"Oliver, was zum Teufel glaubst du eigentlich, das du da tust?" fragte ihn William und versuchte, seinen Captain zurückzuhalten.

"Lass mich los!" sagte Oliver William und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus dem Griff des Treibers zu lösen.

"Verdammt noch mal Olli, hör auf! Lance, könntest du mir hier _bitte_ einmal helfen!" Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Marcus den zweiten Treiber, der in der Tür der Männerumkleidekabine stand, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt beobachtete er das Geschehen.

"Ach, komm schon Will, es könnte Spaß machen den beiden zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig umbringen."

"LANCE!" Lance seufzte und ging auf Oliver zu um zu versuchen ihn ebenfalls zurückzuhalten.

"Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt besser raus." Meinte William zu Marcus, der tatsächlich auf den Treiber hörte und das Gebäude verließ.

"Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt?" fragte William Oliver sobald Marcus außer Sichtweite war. Lance hatte Olivers Arm bereits los gelassen.

"Ja." Zischte Oliver und William ließ ihn langsam los.

"Also, könntest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was da gerade los war?"

"Hey, was macht ihr drei denn hier, herumstehen wie ein paar alte Tratschweiber?" fragte Meriel hinter den dreien plötzlich. Sie drehten sich herum und sahen die beiden weiblichen Spieler des Teams dort stehen, bereits angezogen und fertig für das Spiel.

"Also? Was ist los mit euch?" Lance zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zurück in den Umkleideraum um sich fertig umzuziehen. Olivers Schultern fielen und er seufzte, schüttelte seinen Kopf. Meriels Blick fiel auf William. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Lasst uns gehen, wir haben ein Spiel zu spielen." Sagte Oliver ging los um seinen Besen zu holen.

* * *

"Und London punktet schon wieder! Es steht jetzt 190:100 für Puddlemere, Ladies und Gentlemen! Ich würde sagen, wenn das so weitergeht sehen wir den diesjährigen Meister auf dem Platz. Das… wartet, war das der Schnatz? Es scheint gerade so, denn sowohl Meriel O'Reilly von Puddlemere United als auch Carl Darcy von den Wimbourne Wasps fliegen darauf zu." Die Stimme von Lee Jordan echote durch das Stadion und die Fans von Puddlemere United und den Wimbourne Wasps erhoben sich von ihren Sitzen um einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen zu bekommen.

Beide Sucher flogen auf den Boden zu, folgten dem Schnatz. Und gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor sie auf den Boden schlagen konnte, rollte sich Meriel von ihrem Besen und landete auf ihrem Rücken im Sand. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit als sie ihre Hand in die Luft hielt. Die winzigen Flügel des Goldenen Schnatzes konnte man durch ihre Finger sehen.

"YEAH! Das war es Ladies und Gentlemen! Und schon wieder hat die irische Lady den Sieg für Puddlemere United nach Hause gebracht! Nach acht Stunden ist das Spiel offiziell vorbei und der Sieger ist …"

"PUDDLEMERE UNITED" konnte man die Fans noch weit über die Grenzen des Stadions jubeln hören.

* * *

"ANGIE!" Angelina drehte sich herum und sah Katie und Alicia auf sie zukommen. 

"Hey!" Sie umarmte beide gleichzeitig.

"So, bedeutet das, dass es heute Abend wieder eine Party gibt?" fragte Alicia und Katie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Also wirklich, du denkst doch an nichts anderes als Partys!"

Alicia warf ihr einen Blick zu, als wolle sie fragen, was daran schlimm sei als Meriel auf die drei Freundinnen zukam.

"Hey Meriel. Großartiges Spiel!" begrüßte Katie die rothaarige Frau und Meriel grinste Katie und Alicia breit an.

"Und, hat Angie euch schon ihrem neuen Freund vorgestellt?"

"Freund?" Alicia und Katie sahen ihre alte Freundin fragend an und Angelina stand da mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und war nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

"Oh, also hat sie es euch noch nicht gesagt?"

Angelina sah Meriel mit offenem Mund and und schaffte es schließlich doch noch, ihn zu schließen.

"Von wem redest du eigentlich?" fragte sie ihre Mitspielerin verwirrt.

"Oh jetzt komm schon, du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ich dir diese Story abkaufe, das er der Sohn von ein paar Freunden deiner Eltern ist, oder?"

Angelinas Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. Meriel dachte Marcus Flint war ihr Freund? Wie konnte sie nur?

"Ach Angie, also wirklich, die sexuelle Spannung zwischen euch beiden sind nun einmal so was von offensichtlich."

Das war es! Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass es ein Albtraum war!

"Nun, sag schon! Wer ist es?" fragte Katie und hakte sich bei Angelina unter.

"Wie war sein Name doch gleich…" dachte Meriel laut nach. "…irgendetwas mit M. Mario, Martin, Marcus! Das ist es! Marcus."

"Marcus wer?"

"Er ist nicht mein Freund! Er wäre der letzte Kerl mit dem ich jemals…"

"Oh mein Gott, ist das etwa Flint der da auf uns zukommt?" fragte Alicia und deutete auf ihn. Angelina schloss ihre Augen und betete darum, dass die Erde sich auftun möge und sie verschlucken würde. Jetzt.

"Hey, aber das ist doch…"

"Wisst ihr was," unterbrach Angelina Meriel mitten im Satz. "Warum geht ihr nicht schon mal rein? Ich komme in 'ner Minute nach." Sie schob ihre Freunde leicht in Richtung des Gebäudes und winkte ihnen hinterher als sie noch einmal zu ihr zurücksahen und die Stirn runzelten.

"Was war das denn?" fragte Katie verwirrt und sah zurück zu Angelina.

"Das ist ihr Freund." Sagte Meriel und zeigte auf Marcus. Katie und Alicia sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Auf keinen Fall!"

* * *

Sobald die drei sie allein gelassen hatten wandte sich Angelina herum und ging auf Marcus zu. 

"Bevor du anfängst, wir werden heute Abend diesen Sieg feiern, also frag erst gar nicht, wie lange es dauert bis ich fertig umgezogen bin." Marcus zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte zum Gebäude hinüber.

"Waren das Spinnet und Bell mit denen du geredet hast?" fragte er sie und reagierte nicht weiter auf ihre vorherige Aussage. Angelina seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Haar, hielt bei dem Haargummi, das ihr schwarzes Haar in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz hielt, inne und zog es aus ihrem Haar.

"Meriel hat ihnen gesagt du bist mein Freund!" Sagte sie ihm, während sie mit ihren Fingern ihr Haar durchkämmte.

"Und?"

Angelina seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, lass es mich einfach so ausdrücken: Weder Alicia noch Katie werden glauben, das unsere Eltern Freunde waren und das du hier bist weil ich dir die Stadt zeigen soll!"

Marcus grinste und betrachtete Angelina von oben bis unten.

"So, bedeutet das, dass ich jetzt deinen Freund spielen werde? Wird das in einer Wiederholung von letzter Nacht enden?"

Angelina starrte ihn böse an und fühlte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. Er war über die letzte Nacht offensichtlich schneller hinweggekommen als sie. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass sie noch gar nicht über letzte Nacht hinweg war.

"NEIN! Du wirst definitiv NICHT meinen Freund spielen! Und noch definitiver wird es keine Wiederholung von letzter Nacht geben. Niemals!"

Vielleicht hätte Angelina nicht das Wort 'Niemals' verwenden sollen. Denn Murphys Gesetz schien ihr in dieser Zeit überallhin zu folgen. Und so war es nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass sie genau in dem Moment, in dem sie dieses Wort sagte, ein 'klick' von ihrer rechten Seite hörte und als sie sich herumdrehte sah sie einen Reporter, der ein Foto von ihr und Flint schoss.

"Miss Johnson, würden sie uns bitte ihren Freund vorstellen?" fragte sie ein zweiter Reporter während er einen Federkiel in der einen und eine Papierrolle in der anderen Hand hielt.

"Nein!" sagte sie und drehte sich herum und ging eilig auf das Gebäude zu.

Konnte dieser Tag eigentlich noch schlechter werden?

Nun, wenn ihr Murphys Gesetz kennt, kennt ihr auch die Antwort darauf!

* * *

"Also? Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was da zwischen dir und Flint abgeht!" sagte Alicia Angelina nachdem sie sie auf der Party beiseite gezogen hatte. Das Puddlemere Inn brach fast aus allen Nähten mit den Spielern, ihren Freunden und, zum Teil, Familien und die Fosters hatten an diesem Tag eine Menge zu tun. 

Musik spielte laut genug zum tanzen und leise genug um sein eigenes Wort zu verstehen. Aber Angelina war sich sicher, dass sich das noch ändern würde, wenn es später wäre und die Gläser leerer wären. Aber das war im Moment nicht ihr größtes Problem. Vielmehr war es ihre beste Freundin, die vor ihr stand und verlangte zu erfahren, was zwischen ihr und Flint war.

"Da ist gar nichts zwischen uns!"

"Oh komm schon, Angel, er lebt in deiner Wohnung, folgt dir herum wie ein ausgesetzter kleiner Hund und beobachtet jeden Kerl der dir zu Nahe kommt ganz genau! Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, dass da nichts zwischen euch beiden ist!"

Angelina duckte sich innerlich über Alicias Worte. Natürlich, wenn man es so betrachtete, hörte es sich sehr stark danach an als wären sie ein Paar. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke! Aber es schien unmöglich, ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen, dass da wirklich nichts zwischen ihnen war. Katie und Alicia hatten sie die ganze Zeit über gefragt und sogar Oliver war noch nicht wirklich überzeugt gewesen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie beide kein Paar waren.

Es schien so als ob die ganze Welt verrückt geworden war! Und sie schien der Mittelpunkt dieses Wahnsinns zu sein.

Im Stillen fragte sie sich, ob sie verflucht sei, als sie sich an die Reporter erinnerte, die auf sie – und Flint – vor dem Stadion gewartet hatten und sie nach ihrer derzeitigen 'Beziehung' ausgefragt hatten. Wenn dies alles vorrüber war würde sie lange, sehr lange Ferien brauchen!

* * *

Marcus schluckte sein Glass Firewhiskey in einem Zug und seufzte als der Alkohol seine Kehle hinab ran. Er beobachtete Angelina während sie mit Alicia sprach, oder eher, als Alicia mit Angelina sprach, denn es sah nicht danach aus als würde Angelina viel reden. 

Er musste zugeben, dass er es eher lustig fand wie ihre Freunde glaubten, sie seien ein Paar. Die Blicke die ihm Wood zuwarf, jedoch, fand er nicht wirklich lustig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er jetzt schon tot.

Die wenigen Stunden, die sie nach dem Spiel in Johnsons Wohnung verbracht hatten, hatte er dazu benutzt so viel Kaffee wie möglich zu trinken, und versuchte dadurch richtig wach zu werden. Er wollte fit sein, sollte ihr Möchtegernfreund heute Abend auftauchen. Es gab genug Menschen im Puddlemere Inn heute Nacht. Marcus beobachtete jeden Kerl der in Angelinas Nähe kam ganz genau. Aber er konnte nichts Merkwürdiges feststellen.

Er hörte ein hartes Klopfen auf dem Tresen an den er sich lehnte und wandte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Er seufzte leise als er Oliver erblickte.

"Du wirst keine andere Antwort erhalten als heute morgen. Es ist nichts passiert!" sagte er Oliver und drehte sich wieder herum um Angelina zu beobachten.

Er musste zugeben – auch wenn er es nur sich selbst eingestand – dass es schlimmere Dinge gab, als jeden denken zu lassen, dass er ihr Freund war. Sie trug Muggle Bluejeans und ein dunkelrotes Top, welches ihre Figur hervorragend betonte. Da waren ein paar Zentimeter nackter Haut zwischen ihrem Top und der Jeans, die vorne ihren Bauchnabel freigaben. Ihr Haar fiel frei über ihre Schultern, lockte sich an den Spitzen und schimmerte im gedämpften Licht des Inns.

"Wenn du sie jemals auf irgendeine Weise verletzt, schwöre ich, dass ich dich töten werde. Langsam." Marcus drehte sich langsam zurück zu Oliver und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten? Das hört sich sehr danach an, was ein großer Bruder dem ersten Freund seiner kleinen Schwester sagen würde. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir eine Beziehung haben, oder?" knurrte er Oliver an. Aber der Ausdruck auf Olivers Gesicht sagte ihm deutlich, dass er tatsächlich dachte, oder zumindest große Zweifel daran hatte ob sie eine Beziehung hatten oder nicht.

"Komm schon Wood, glaubst du wirklich so ein Guti-guter Gryffindor wie Johnson würde sich mich als Freund aussuchen?"

"Merk dir einfach meine Worte!"

Marcus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er dorthin zurücksah, wo Angelina gerade gewesen war runzelte er die Stirn. Er sah lediglich Spinnet zurück zu Bell und dieser Rothaarigen Sucherin gehen, aber Angelina war nirgends zu sehen. _'Wahrscheinlich ist sie auf die Toilette gegangen.'_ Dachte er und drehte sich wieder zurück.

"Erzähl mir von den Kerlen, die sie abgelehnt hat." Sagte Marcus und bestellte sich eine Flasche Butterbier. Oliver sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich kenne nicht alle, die sie um ein Date gebeten haben. Seit sie angefangen hat hier zu spielen gab es ein paar. Manchmal kamen auch ein paar Liebesbriefe."

"Er ist sehr nah."

Oliver stellte die Flasche Butterbier and der er gerade getrunken hatte ab und sah den Auroren an.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Ich meine, dass er in den letzten beiden Tagen sehr nah an ihr war. Er war beim Training, war hier als wir gestern hier waren…"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.

"Niemand war hier. Besonders nicht beim Training. Auf keinen Fall. Niemand kann einfach so ins Stadion."

Marcus nickte und trank an der Flasche.

"Das hat Johnson auch gesagt. Aber jemand war da gewesen. In dem Gebäude. Und er hat sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Er war eifersüchtig auf dich, als du mit ihr auf dem Spielfeld geredet hast. Und er war sauer auf mich als ich gestern mit ihr nach Hause bin, nachdem wir das Inn verlassen haben." Oliver schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

"Die einzige Möglichkeit die übrig bleibt wäre ein Teammitglied." Sagte er ungläubig. "Aber das würde doch keinen Sinn machen!"

Marcus nickte erneut.

"Das hat sie auch gesagt. Aber es scheint so, als müsste es jemand von den Teammitgliedern sein. Also, wer könnte es sein?"

Oliver sah Marcus ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es musste eine andere Lösung sein.

"Wood? Wer glaubst du könnte es sein?" Marcus drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann herum und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Ich weiß nicht. Niemand. Das ist unmöglich. Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!"

"Wood! Wer könnte es sein?" Marcus als er immer noch keine Antwort von Oliver erhielt.

"Okay, dann machen wir es eben für dich ganz einfach. Was ist mit dem dunkelhaarigen Treiber?"

"Will? Auf keinen Fall! Er ist der älteste von uns allen, und er schein seine Rolle als 'großer Bruder' sehr zu genießen. Er ist glücklich verheiratet und schaut keine andere Frau als seine Emily an! Meriel und Angie sind für ihn wie jüngere Schwestern!"

"Die beiden Jäger?

Oliver schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Jasper wird bald heiraten. Glaubst du nicht es wäre etwas merkwürdig wenn er der Stalker wäre? Das würde doch überhaupt nicht zusammenpassen. Außerdem, hat er eine Rosenallergie." Sagte Oliver und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "Er hätte die Rosen nicht vor ihre Tür legen können."

"Der andere?"

"Quinn? Nein, Angelina ist nicht sein Typ."

Marcus zog über diese Antwort die Augenbrauen hoch und Oliver nickte in Richtung des jüngsten Mitglieds von Puddlemere United. Quinn redete gerade mit einem etwa 18 Jahre alten Mädchen.

"Das ist Lynn. Eine von Wills jüngeren Schwestern. Quinn hat versucht seit Monaten den Mut aufzubringen um sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Er hat sich in sie verliebt als er sie letztes Jahr beim letzten Spiel gesehen hatte."

Marcus beobachtete die beiden noch ein paar Minuten und nickte langsam. Das ließ nur noch eine Person übrig.

"Was ist mit dem zweiten Treiber?"

"Lance? Er ist vor etwa zwei Jahren dazugekommen. Hatte zu Beginn einige Probleme."

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er das hörte.

"Welche Art von Problemen?"

"Er kam her als unser alter Captain aufgehört hat. Ich wurde in dem Jahr Captain und Lance schien ein Problem damit zu haben, für einen Captain zu spielen der jünger ist als er selbst."

"Vielleicht war es nicht dein Alter mit dem er ein Problem hatte." Murmelte Marcus und drehte sich wieder herum um zu sehen ob Angelina wieder zurück war. Aber sie war noch immer nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Wo zum Teufel ist sie!" sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als er auf die Mädchen zuging.

"Wo ist Johnson hingegangen?" fragte er sie und erhielt als Antwort drei Paar hochgezogener Augenbrauen.

"Nun?"

"Sie ist mit Lance nach draußen gegangen. Er wollte mit ihr über irgendetwas reden." Sagte ihm Meriel schließlich und sah ihm nach als er fast aus dem Gebäude rannte.

"Hört ihr auch das Wort 'eifersüchtig' klingeln." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Was hatte Angie sich da nur eingebrockt?

* * *

"Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragte Angelina sobald sie außerhalb des Inns waren. Lance führte sie etwas weiter vom Puddlemere Inn weg. 

"Lance, sagst du mir jetzt endlich, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?" Lance drehte sich plötzlich zu ihr herum und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand. Angelina runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ihn von sich wegzudrücken, aber er war viel stärker als sie.

"Lance! Lass mich los! Was zum Teufel denkst du eigentlich, dass du da tust?" Sie versuchte, von ihm loszukommen, aber es war hoffnungslos.

"Was ich denke, ich tue? Die bessere Frage wäre, was du denkst, das du tust!" er drückte sie härter gegen die Wand und Angelina fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf als sie gegen die Wand stieß.

"Zuerst Wood und nun diesen anderen Typen! Wie kannst du sie dich berühren lassen? Du benimmst dich wie eine gewöhnliche Hure, indem du sie bei dir sein lässt!" Seine Stimme fing an ihren Ohren wehzutun, ihre Sicht wurde verschwommen aber sie versuchte verzweifelt wach zu bleiben. Sie musste wach bleiben.

"Hat es dir gefallen, als sie dich überall berührt haben? Als sie ihre Hände über deinen nackten Körper haben gleiten lassen?" fragte sie Lance als er seine rechte Hand unter ihr Top schob und ihren Bauch streichelte. Angelina versuchte aus seinem Griff zu fliehen aber er stieß sie härter gegen die Steine an ihrem Rücken. Seine Hand wanderte gen Norden, bis er ihre vom BH bedeckte Brust berührte. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und atmete an ihrem Hals aus.

"Du gehörst mir! Ich bin der einzige Mann dem es erlaubt ist, dich zu berühren, meine rote Rose!"

Sie sollte schreien, vielleicht konnte sie ja jemand hören aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen als er ihre Brust durch den Stoff begrabschte. Sie fühlte wie er seinen Körper an ihren presste. Sie konnte fühlen wie hart er an ihrem Bein war und sie wimmerte.

"Oh, es wird dir gefallen! Ich verspreche es!" er leckte über ihren Hals und mit der linken Hand fing er an ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen während er sich an ihrem Bein rieb.

"Nein." Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie noch die Kraft aufbrachte um dieses kleine Wort zu sagen aber dieses kleine Wort gab ihr die Kraft noch einmal zu versuchen ihm zu entkommen. Sie kratzte sein Gesicht und schaffte es tatsächlich von ihm loszukommen als Lance einen Schritt von ihr zurückwich.

Aber sie kam nicht sehr weit. Nach nur wenigen Metern stolperte sie, der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker und alles, was Lance noch tun musste, war ihren Arm zu greifen und sie fiel auf den Boden, stolperte über einige Steine und landete auf dem Boden.

Sie versuchte sich zu erheben aber jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper schmerzte und schrie nach Ruhe. Angelina fühlte etwas Warmes an ihrer Schläfe und runzelte die Stirn. Der Boden sollte doch kalt sein, nicht warm.

Sie wurde auf ihren Rücken gedreht und nahm vage war wie Lance über ihr kniete und anfing ihr Top hochzuschieben, über ihre Brüste. Durch den Nebel, der sich vor ihren Augen zu bilden begann konnte sie sein Grinsen sehen als er auf ihre Brust starrte.

Er fuhr fort ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen und sie versuchte kraftlos seine Hände von ihrer Jeans weg zu schieben.

"Bekämpf mich nicht Engel. Wenn du es ihnen geben konntest, wird es dir Spaß machen, es mir zu geben!"

Sie fühlte wie der Nebel dichter und dichter wurde, sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf machte es nur noch schlimmer. Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden schreien und sie fühlte wie das Gewicht von ihrem Körper genommen wurde. Und dann war da jemand und hob sie hoch und sie fühlte die Wärme an ihrem Körper als sie einschlief.

* * *

Jetzt glaubt aber bloß nicht, dass wir uns auf das Ende zubewegen, wir sind viel eher irgendwo in der Mitte der Story. 


	12. Zwischenspiel

So, es ist Mittwochabend, ich hab mir die Finger wund getippt und hier ist das Resultat: Das zehnte Kapitel! (Tut mir leid, dass der Titel so blöd ist, aber mir ist kein besserer eingefallen)

**DiamondOfOcean**: Hey, ich bin ja richtig stolz auf dich! (na, schaffst du es noch mal zu reviewen?) und du wirst dich sicherlich freuen, dieses Kapitel geht für Angelina vieeeel besser aus :D

**Swan**: Oh, glaub mir, das Ende wird noch etwas warten müssen!

**skateZ**: Okay, hier ist das Kapitel und jetzt her mit meinem Olli! Ich hatte 3 seeeehr harte Tage mit Stress und blöden Arbeiten und sehr kleinlichen Lehrern, also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dein zu Hause von der Tomatenbombe (die eigentlich für Holland, für den Fall dass die in der WM dumm machen, gedacht war) platt machen lasse und von meiner Freundin, der großen Imperatorin vernichten lasse! HER MIT MEINEM OLIVER! _Lufthol_

**Ivy**: freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Hoffe, dass bleibt so!

**Ninaissaja**: Ja, keine Angst, zwei Stalker währen selbst für mein manchmal schizophrenes Hirn zu viel! Und es war Marcus der sie getragen hat.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10**

**Zwischenspiel**

Angelina öffnete träge ihre Augen als sie fühlte, wie sie auf etwas Weiches gelegt wurde. Sie blickte in ein Paar grüne Augen und hörte eine Stimme, die zu ihr sprach, aber sie konnte die Worte, die gesprochen wurden nicht deuten. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber ihr Mund war zu trocken. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde jedoch sanft wieder zurück gedrückt. Als ihr Kopf auf dem weichen Etwas zu ruhen kam, auf dem sie lag, schlief sie wieder ein.

Marcus seufzte als Angelina ihre Augen wieder schloss. Sie hatte ihn so abwesend angesehen, als ob sie ihn gar nicht wirklich gesehen hatte und er vermutete, dass dies sogar die Wahrheit war.

Die letzte Stunde war auch für ihn ermüdend gewesen. Er war nach außen gerannt um nach ihr zu sehen und hatte sie in einer Seitenstraße neben dem Puddlemere Inn gefunden, Lance auf ihr versuchte sie zu vergewaltigen! Ein "Expelliarmus"-Spruch hatte Lance von ihr herunter und gegen die Mauer geworfen, aber er hatte sich schnell erholt und bevor Marcus ihn erreichen konnte war er bereits aus der Gasse hinausappariert. Marcus hatte Angelina hochgehoben und als er sich herumgewandt hatte, hatte Oliver hinter ihm, am Eingang der Seitengasse gestanden.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis Marcus Oliver davon überzeugt hatte, dass er Angelina an einen Platz bringen musste, der sicherer war als ihre Wohnung oder selbst St. Mungo's. An einen Platz von dem Lance nichts wusste. Letzen Endes hatte Oliver zugestimmt, wenn auch sehr widerstrebend. Er hatte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Puddlemere Inn gemacht um dem Rest des Teams und ihren Freunden zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Marcus war nach Hause appariert. Zu sich nach Hause. Er war in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen und legte Angelina auf ihr Bett. Und das war genau da, wo er nun saß. Er hatte Giles informiert. Um sicherzustellen, dass Lance gefangen und bestraft wurde. Und nun musste er einen Arzt holen.

* * *

"So?" fragte er Doktor Fleming, nachdem dieser Angelinas Wunden untersucht hatte.

"Die beiden Wunden an ihrem Kopf waren nicht so ernst wie sie ausgesehen haben. Kopfverletzungen sehen oft viel schlimmer aus als sie in Wirklichkeit sind. Ich konnte sie mit einigen Sprüchen heilen und wenn sie aufwacht sollte sie sich nicht einmal mehr schwindlig fühlen. Aber sie sollte ihren Knöchel in nächster Zeit nicht bewegen. Ich will mir ihren Knöchel in drei Tagen noch einmal ansehen." Damit verabschiedete er sich und Marcus ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Er beobachtete Angelina während sie schlief und war mehr als erleichtert zu sehen, dass die blutende Wunde an ihrer Stirn verschwunden war.

Er fluchte leise darüber, dass er den Arzt nicht gefragt hatte wie lange sie schlafen würde, denn er wollte sichergehen, dass sie nicht allein wäre, wenn sie aufwachen würde aber er fühlte auch den Drang eine Dusche zu nehmen. Nach ein paar Minuten entschloss er sich, die Dusche lieber jetzt zu nehmen und dann hier zu warten, bis sie aufwachte anstatt jetzt in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben und zu warten und dann eine Dusche zu nehmen, wenn sie jeden Moment aufwachen könnte, und alleine wäre.

Er ging in den Flur und weiter ins Badezimmer neben seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war ein riesiger Unterschied zu Angelinas Badezimmer und er war froh darüber, wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu sein. Obwohl er sich wünschte, der Grund wäre ein anderer als der, dass Angelina angegriffen wurde.

Er zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus und lief barfuß über den Marmorfußboden des Raumes. Er ging and der riesigen Badewanne, die in der Mitte des Raumes in den Boden gelassen war, vorbei und zog sein Hemd aus, ließ es hinter der Badewanne zu Boden fallen. Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und ließ sie um seine Knöchel fallen, stieg aus ihnen heraus und zog auch seine Boxershorts aus. Marcus hatte die andere Seite des Badezimmers und somit die Dusche erreicht. Er öffnete die Glastür und stieg in die geräumige Dusche. Wenigstens konnte er hier wieder seine Arme ausstrecken!

Sobald er in der Dusche stand fing das Wasser an, in genau der richtigen Temperatur auf ihn hinabzurieseln. Er seufzte zufrieden und ließ das Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an wieder zu hause zu sein! Wenn nur der Grund, aus dem Angelina in seinem Bett lag ein anderer sein würde.

* * *

Angelina hörte das schwache Geräusch von laufendem Wasser und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie sah zu der weißen Zimmerdecke über ihr hinauf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett! Sie lag auf Seide und sie hatte kein seidenes Bettzeug! Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war mehr als dreimal so groß als ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer. Das Bett alleine war schon mehr als doppelt so groß als ihr eigenes. Die Einrichtung war komplett in dunklem Holz gehalten, die Bettwäsche tiefschwarz.

Ihr Herz schien für einen Moment aufzuhören zu schlagen als sie sich erinnerte was auf der Party geschehen war. Hatte Lance sie mit sich genommen? Aber es war doch jemand anderes, der sie hochgehoben hatte. Oder hatte sie sich nur eingebildet, dass ihr jemand geholfen hatte? War es nur eine Einbildung, die sich ihr verletzter Kopf ausgedacht hatte? Sie berührte behutsam ihren Hinterkopf, aber da war nichts. Nicht einmal eine Beule. War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Aber wo war sie dann? Ihr Zauberstab war nirgends zu sehen und ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Kleidung sagte ihr, dass sie noch immer dasselbe trug, was sie für die Party angezogen hatte. Das war alles so verwirrend!

Dann hörte sie Schritte außerhalb des Zimmers und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass das Wasser nicht mehr floss. Die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie lag öffnete sich langsam und sie versuchte weiter von der Tür wegzukommen. Aber sobald sie versuchte ihren rechten Fuß zu bewegen merkte sie, dass das eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen war. Also war es doch kein Traum oder eine Einbildung gewesen!

Als die Tür vollständig geöffnet war seufzte Angelina erleichtert als sie sah, dass es Marcus war, der ins Zimmer kam. Er trug nur eine weite, schwarze Hose; seine Haare waren noch nass, kleine Wassertropfen rannen seinen Nacken hinab.

"Hey. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell aufwachst." Grüßte er sie und ging auf das Bett zu. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und sah sie an.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie war sich noch immer nicht wirklich sicher was genau passiert war.

"Mein Fuß tut weh. Und mein Mund ist so trocken wie eine Wüste. Aber abgesehen davon glaub ich geht es mir gut." Sagte sie nach einiger Zeit und Marcus nickte. Nur Sekunden später erschien ein Tablett auf dem Nachttisch auf ihrer rechten Seite. Ein Glas und eine mit Wasser gefüllte Karaffe standen darauf. Angelina sah Marcus an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und als Antwort nur das Wort "Hauself" sagte.

Angelina versuchte näher an den Nachttisch zu kommen, aber erneut hielt sie ihr Fuß vom Erfolg ab.

"Warte." Sagte ihr Marcus, füllte das Glas mit Wasser und reichte es ihr.

"Danke." Murmelte Angelina und trank durstig das ganze Glas auf einmal aus. Sie blickte hinab auf das leere Glas in ihren Händen und versuchte, die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu klären, aber da war einfach zu viel von diesem blöden Nebel, der sie bedeckte.

"Was… was genau ist passiert?" fragte sie schließlich Marcus, sah dabei jedoch noch immer nicht von ihrem Glas auf. Sie umschloss es so fest mit ihren Finger, dass ihre Knöchel heller wurden.

"Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was passiert ist bevor ich in die Seitengasse kam, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kam, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Unglücklicher Weise ist er entkommen. Aber Giles hat einige Auroren losgeschickt um ihn zu schnappen." Angelina nickte schwach und schluckte.

"Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich geglaubt habe, das alles sei nichts weiter als ein blöder Scherz. Dass das alles nicht wahr ist… ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Lance…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sprach nicht weiter. Marcus sagte auch nichts. Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal spürte Marcus sie durch irgendetwas das er sagte zu provozieren.

"Ich… ich dachte ich wäre am Kopf verletzt worden?" Angelina sah Marcus schließlich doch an.

"Ein Arzt war hier. Er hat sich um die Verletzungen an deinem Kopf gekümmert, aber er sagte, du solltest deinen Knöchel die nächsten Tage nicht belasten."

Angelina nahm diese Information auf und nickte. Sie stellte das Glas zurück auf das Tablett.

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Marcus sah sie für einen Moment an, dann erinnerte er sich, dass er auch ihre Robe vergessen hatte. Sowohl ihre Robe als auch ihr Zauberstab waren noch im Puddlemere Inn. Oder vielleicht hatte einer ihrer Freunde, vielleicht Wood, sie mitgenommen. Das war auch das, was er ihr schließlich sagte.

"Also, was jetzt?"

"Du wirst hier bleiben, bis dieser Kerl gefangen wurde und sicher in Askaban festsitzt. Wenn dein Knöchel verheilt ist kannst du zurück nach Hause und dein Leben so fortsetzen wie bisher."

Angelina hatte ein komisches Gefühl wenn sie daran dachte, zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie daran dachte nach diesem Abend allein zu leben lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, sie lebte nicht ganz allein.

"Radames!"

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah die Frau, die in seinem Bett lag fragend an.

"Ich kann ihn keine paar Tage allein lassen!" Sie sah ihn flehend an und Marcus hatte eine ganz böse Vorahnung darüber, was nun kommen würde.

"Bitte. Wir müssen ihn hierher bringen." Flehte Angelina und Marcus hatte den Wunsch seinen Kopf auf etwas Hartes zu schlagen.

"Bitte." Angelina streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seinen Arm. Marcus fluchte leise und nickte.

"Okay, wir holen ihn."

Angelina lächelte und versuchte aus dem Bett zu steigen, nur um wieder an den Zustand ihres Knöchels erinnert zu werden, sobald sie es versuchte. Marcus rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Es schien, als gäbe es nur einen Weg sie zu ihrer Wohnung zu bekommen. Also schlug er die Decke, die sie bedeckte zurück und hob Angelina vorsichtig hoch.

Angelina legte vorsichtig die Arme um seinen Hals und versuchte ihr Gesicht ein wenig von seinem Körper entfernt zu halten. Sein Duft erinnerte sie daran, wie sicher sie sich gefühlt hatte als Marcus sie in der Seitengasse hochgehoben hatte.

"Fertig?" fragte er sie. Angelina nickte und dann apparierte er sie beide vor das Gebäude in dem ihre Wohnung war.

* * *

Noch im selben Moment in dem sie auf der Straße erschienen dachte Marcus, dass er wohl doch besser sein Hemd nach der Dusche wieder angezogen hätte. _Gott sei dank hab ich meine Schuhe wieder angezogen _dachte er während er auf das Gebäude zuging.

"Warte. Meine Schlüssel sind in meiner Robe." Sagte Angelina plötzlich und Marcus seufzte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht ohne Schlüssel ins Haus kommen würden.

"So, was nun?" fragte er und sah sich um. Aber es schien als würde Murphys Gesetz Angelina langsam verlassen, denn genau in diesem Moment öffnete eine Nachbarin Angelinas, eine junge Mutter von zwei Kindern die Haustür. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, als sie das Paar sah und versuchte eine Grinsen zu verbergen als sie Angelina grüßte und Marcus die Tür aufhielt bevor sie ihrer Wege ging.

Marcus trug Angelina die Treppen hoch und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ohne Schlüssel auch nicht in die Wohnung kommen würden. Sobald er den ersten Stock erreichte hielt er an. Angelina sah ungläubig zur Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung und verstärkte den Griff ihrer Hände um Marcus' Hals.

"Nein. Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" sagte sie als sie weiterhin auf die offene Wohnungstür starrte. Sie hatte die Tür geschlossen bevor sie auf die Party gegangen waren. Dessen war sie sich vollkommen sicher!

Marcus fluchte leise vor sich hin. Seine erste Reaktion war die, dass er Angelina sofort zu sich nach Hause zurückbringen wollte um dann noch einmal alleine herzukommen und sich die Wohnung anzusehen. Aber er wusste bereits, dass sie diesem Vorschlag nicht zustimmen würde und jetzt mit ihr zu streiten würde viel zu lange dauern. Er konnte sie auch nicht hier im Flur allein lassen, denn wenn wer auch immer es war, der in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen war, noch immer da war, würde er bei einer Flucht direkt in sie hineinlaufen.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte ihn Angelina und dachte bereits darüber nach aus seinen Armen zu springen und allein in ihre Wohnung zu gehen, ganz egal wie stark sich ihr Knöchel beschweren würde. Sie konnte nur an Radames danken. Sie musste in ihre Wohnung und ihn da raus holen. Ganz egal wer oder was da drinnen auf sie warten würde!

Marcus seufzte und öffnete die Tür mit einem Tritt noch weiter. Er ging langsam in die Wohnung und machte das Licht an. Es war niemand da, dessen war er sich sicher sobald er in der Wohnung war. Aber es sah so aus als hätte, wer auch immer es gewesen war, und Marcus hatte die Vermutung, dass es ein hellhaariger Mann mit einem gestörten Hirn gewesen war, sichergestellt, dass man bemerkte, dass jemand da gewesen war.

Die Wohnung sah mehr als ein Schlachtfeld aus als eine Wohnung. Die Sessel und die Couch waren aufgeschlitzt, die Decke, die er die letzten beiden Nächte benutzt hatte lag auf dem Boden, oder besser gesagt, die Überreste von dem, was einst die Decke gewesen war, lag auf dem Boden. Marcus trug Angelina in die Küche und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl.

"Ich werde mir dein Schlafzimmer und dein Badezimmer ansehen." Sagte er ihr und war bereits verschwunden. Angelina sah sich ungläubig um. Die Schränke waren alle geöffnet, alles, was sie in ihnen aufbewahrte lag irgendwo auf dem Boden. Auf ihrer rechten Seite lagen die Scherben der Blumenvase. Die Blumen selbst waren zertrampelt, völlig zerstört. Sie beugte sich langsam nach vorn und hob die einzige Blume, die nicht zerstört war, hoch und roch an ihr. Drehte die nun stiellose Blume in ihrer Hand. Wie konnte er es wagen ihre Rosen zu zerstören!

Und wo war Radames? Wenn Lance es gewagt hatte ihm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen würde sie ihn persönlich küssen! Ihr Herz schien schneller zu schlagen, als sie ein leises ‚Miau' hörte und Marcus zu ihr zurückkommen sah.

"Dein Schlafzimmer sieht sogar noch schlimmer aus als der Rest der Wohnung, und ich fürchte, du hast keine Kleidung mehr. Aber dafür habe ich etwas anderes gefunden, von dem ich dachte, dass du es zurück haben willst." Er hielt Radames an seinem Nacken von sich weg. Angelinas Gesicht hellte sich auf als sie ihren Kater sah und Marcus legte Radames in ihren Schoß. Der Kater fing sofort an zu schnurren und rieb sich an Angelinas Bauch.

"Wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen. Ich werde Giles eine Nachricht schicken und ihm erzählen, was hier passiert ist." _Und ich werde dem alten Mann in den Arsch treten wenn er diesen Bastard nicht bald findet!_ Fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu. Er hob Angelina wieder hoch, langsam und vorsichtig, so dass Radames nicht herunter springen würde und ging aus der Wohnung, zog die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu. Er ging aus dem Gebäude und auf die Straße, appariertze zurück nach Hause sobald sie das Haus verlassen hatten.

* * *

Angelina lag wieder in Marcus' Bett während er seinen Kleiderschrank nach etwas durchsuchte, was sie in der Nacht tragen konnte. Radames lief im Zimmer umher und Angelina fragte sich noch immer, wie er ohne den geringsten Kratzer aus der Sache herausgekommen war. Sie hatte die Rose auf das Tablett, welches noch immer auf dem Nachttisch stand, gelegt und beobachtete lächelnd ihre Katze. Marcus drehte sich zu ihr herum und hielt ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt hoch.

"Das sollte dir passen." Angelina rollte innerlich die Augen. Wussten Slytherins nicht, dass es auch noch Farben außer grün und Schwarz gab? Als Marcus gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, damit sie sich ungestört umziehen konnte erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie ihre Jeans nicht alleine ausziehen konnte und auch keinen Zauberstab hatte.

"Ähm, Marcus?" Er hielt an der Tür inne und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Könntest du mir bitte für eine Minute deinen Zauberstab leihen?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, gab ihr aber dennoch den Zauberstab. Er verließ das Zimmer und ging ins Arbeitszimmer des Hauses um Giles einen Brief zu schreiben und ihm zu sagen, was in Angelinas Wohnung geschehen war. Als er ein paar Minuten später in sein Zimmer zurückkam trug sie das T-Shirt, das ihr noch immer viel zu groß war. Ihre Kleidung lag zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl am Fenster.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen, ich glaube du hattest genug Action für einen Tag." Sagte er ihr und Angelina musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln wie sehr er wie ein Vater klang. Das einzige, was noch fehlte war der 'junge Lady' Teil.

"Wo wirst du schlafen?" fragte sie ihn. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht, ihn aus seinem Bett geschmissen zu haben. Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich sage den Hauselfen sie sollen mir ein Gästezimmer fertig machen."

Angelina runzelte die Stirn und sah auf das Bett in dem sie saß. Es war groß genug um zwei Menschen darin liegen zu haben, ohne dass sie sich berühren mussten. Wahrscheinlich könnten sogar vier Leute darin liegen ohne sich zu berühren!

"Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Das ist dein Zimmer; Ich sollte dich nicht hier rauswerfen. Das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide." Sagte ihm Angelina und zuckte mit den Schultern als er die Augenbrauen hochzog. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie auch ein kleines bisschen Angst davor hatte, die Nacht alleine zu verbringen, besonders, wenn sie sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte.

Angelina legte sich hin und drehte sich, langsam ihr Bein mitziehend, vorsichtig auf die Seite und zog die Decke hoch bis zur Brust als Marcus auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging. Als er seine Schuhe, Socken und die Hose ausgezogen hatte, hatte sie ihre Augen bereits geschlossen und war auf ihrem Weg ins Land der Träume.

Als Marcus sich herumdrehte um sich ins Bett zu legen, sah er die Rose, die auf dem Tablett auf dem Nachttisch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag. Er hatte vorher noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die Rose hatte und nun war er etwas verwirrt. Warum hatte sie die Blume mit sich gebracht?

Er lehnte sich über sie und griff die Rose bei ihrem nun sehr kurzen Stiel. Er sah die dunkle Rose an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Johnson?" fragte er leise.

"Mhm…?" Angelina öffnete nicht einmal ihre Augen als sie seine Stimme hörte.

"Warum hast du dir Rose mitgenommen?" fragte er sie, seine Stimme voller Unverständnis. Angelina zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Marcus fragte sie erneut und Angelina öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht genau warum. Vielleicht weil mir vorher noch nie jemand Blumen geschenkt hat." Sie gähnte und schloss wieder die Augen. Marcus lehnte sich zurück auf seine Seite des Bettes und sah sie verblüfft an.

"Gute Nacht." Hörte er Angelina murmeln und antwortete ihr leise. Er beobachtete sie einige Zeit, bemerkte wie ihr Atem immer regelmäßiger ging, und seufzte. Er drehte die Blume in seiner Hand und berührte sanft die samtige Blüte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und fuhr damit fort, Angelina anzusehen.

Ihre Hand hielt den Rand der Decke, eine wandernde Haarsträhne war in ihr Gesicht gefallen. Während er sie beobachtete fühlte Marcus sich wieder wie ein Teenager. Angelina Johnson hatte ihn schon immer beeindruckt. Schon bevor sie in Hogwarts war hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, als sie im Hogwarts Express alles andere als eingeschüchtert von ihm war. In den ersten Jahren hatte sie ihn hauptsächlich genervt.

Sie fürchtete sich weder vor ihm noch vor irgendeinem anderen, was den ganzen Spaß am Erstklässler-ärgern nahm. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Quidditchspielerin die in ihm tatsächlich mehr als einmal die Angst vor einer Niederlage gegen Gryffindor auslöste. Bis zu seinem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts war Angelina Johnson für ihn ein sehr nervender Gryffindor, deren Namen er sich tatsächlich merken konnte.

An dem Abend an dem er sie mit diesem Hufflepuff – oder war es ein Ravenclaw gewesen – im Gang gesehen hatte, hatte sich das alles geändert. In dieser Nacht war er zurück in sein Bett gegangen und hatte von ihr geträumt. Hatte davon geträumt, dass er es war der sie an der Wand hatte. Aber sie versuchte nicht, von ihm wegzukommen, oh nein. In seinem Traum hatte sie seinen Namen gestöhnt, hatte sich an ihn gepresst und ihn angefleht sie zu nehmen.

Er war schweißgebadet und so hart wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben aufgewacht. Wäre sie in Slytherin gewesen, hätte er seinen Weg zu den Mädchenschlafräumen gefunden und wäre zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen, aber sie war nicht in Slytherin, sie war weit weg am anderen Ende des Schlosses gewesen, sicher in ihrem Bett in Gryffindor verpackt und er musste mit dem einzigen Ersatz auskommen den er hatte: seiner rechten Hand.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wirklich unklug jetzt an diese Nacht zu denken – und die vielen Nächte, die dieser ersten gefolgt waren – während sie in seinem Bett lag. Alles was er tun musste war seine Hand auszustrecken und er konnte sie berühren.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat streckte er seine Hand aus und ließ die weiche Blüte, die er noch immer hielt die Haut auf ihrem Handrücken berühren. Er ließ die Blume zu ihrem Handgelenk wandern hielt aber sofort inne, als er Angelina im Schlaf seufzen hörte. Als sie sich nicht bewegte fuhr er fort damit, ihren Arm mit der Blume hinauf zu gleiten, beobachtete verzaubert wie die schwarze Blüte über ihre Haut tanzte. Er ließ die Blume zu ihrem Ellbogen und weiter hinaufwandern bis der Ärmel des T-Shirts seinen Weg stoppte.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht. Sah auf die langen Wimpern die auf ihren Wangen ruhten. Auf das Lächeln, das sie trug, welches andeutete, dass sie einen schönen Traum haben musste. Die Haarsträhne hing noch immer in ihr Gesicht. Marcus fuhr mit der Rose über ihre Wange und strich damit die Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ob es an der Berührung oder an dem Geruch der Rose lag, Angelina öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Marcus war sich sicher, dass sein Herz für einen Moment anfing zu schlagen. Er fing bereits an sich auf das vorzubereiten, was er erwartete, das nun kommen würde: ein Schlag, Geschrei, mehr Schläge…

Aber Angelina sah ihn nur weiter an und dann, langsam, lächelte sie Marcus an bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss. Marcus hörte wie sie etwas über 'schön' murmelte und beobachtete sie wie sie wieder einschlief.

Wie sollte er überleben und zur gleichen Zeit ein zurechnungsfähiger Mann bleiben wenn sie weiter bei ihm blieb?


	13. Vorspiel

Okay, bevor ihr dieses Kapitel lest möchte ich nur eine Sache sagen:

ES TUT MIR WIRKLICH WIRKLICH LEID!

Ich habe Tonnen an Hausaufgaben für dieses Wochenende und der einzige Weg es zu überleben ist indem ich euch noch einmal ein kürzeres Kapitel nach den letzten beiden geben muss. Aber das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen, und ich versuche es auch so bald wie möglich zu posten!

**MrsGaladriel**: Es tut mich ganz dolle leid, dass ich deine Review zu dem letzten Kapitel nicht mehr rechtzeitig gelesen hab! Aber ich fürchte, Lance muss noch ein bisschen in Freiheit schmoren… zuerst muss ich mich nämlich um jemand (oder sollte ich sagen um zwei) andere kümmern…

**skateZ**: Was soll das denn jetzt? Nachdem du gelesen hast wozu Marcus fähig ist krallst du dir ihn? Das ist nicht fair! Überhaupt nicht, und ganz unnett! Man sollte Autoren wirklich nicht ärgern! Sonst könnte ich dich noch verantwortlich machen wenn ich fiese gemeine Cliffhanger schreibe… (du wirst sehen was ich meine wenn du dieses Kapitel fertig hast…:D)

„**3 Sternchen"** (weil mich die nicht schreiben lässt): Nein, Radames ist nicht Lance. Radames mag ja auch Marcus. Nur Marcus mag Radames nicht.

**Viper4**: Und hier geht es auch schon weiter. Vielleicht nicht wirklich spannend, auch nicht so süß wie das letzte, aber dafür….

**Seerose**: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt!

**Ninaissaja**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**DiamondOfOcean**: ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, ich glaub ich muss dich für das Durchhaltevermögen belohnen….mhm, wie wäre es mit einem Schokoladen-Marcus? Oder ein Schoko-Oliver?

****

****

**

* * *

Kapitel 11**

**Vorspiel**

Es waren die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr Gesicht trafen, die Angelina am nächsten Morgen aufweckten. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, war jedoch schon sehr bald hellwach als sie Marcus auf der anderen Seite des Bettes liegen sah. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie sich an die Ereignisse des vorherigen Tages erinnern konnte und als sie es schließlich tat, schloss sie ihre Augen und seufzte.

Aber sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, ihr Körper ließ das nicht zu. Sie musste in ein Bad und zwar jetzt! Wenn sie doch nur alleine laufen könnte. Sie setzte sich leise auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Vorsichtig zog sie ihr rechtes Bein zur Bettkante und schaffte es tatsächlich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie stellte ihren linken Fuß auf den Boden und versuchte auf ihm zu stehen, nur um im selben Moment, indem sie versuchte sich fortzubewegen, wieder zurück auf das Bett zu fallen.

Okay, es würde also nicht so leicht, wie sie es gehofft hatte. Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch und versuchte es erneut, sie stützte sich mit ihrer rechten Hand auf dem Nachttisch ab und schaffte es dadurch auf ihrem linken Fuß stehen zu bleiben ohne zurück zu fallen. Nun musste sie es nur noch schaffen auf ihrem linken Fuß auf die Tür zu zuhüpfen.

"Was genau denkst du eigentlich, tust du da?"

Angelina fiel zurück aufs Bett und fluchte. Sie drehte sich zu Marcus um, der auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt im Bett lag und sie amüsiert beobachtete.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich versuche ins Bad zu kommen." Sagte sie ihm schmollend und versuchte erneut aus dem Bett zu kommen. Marcus seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er aus dem Bett stieg und um es herumging.

"Warum bittest du nicht einfach um Hilfe?" fragte er sie als er sie hochhob als wöge sie nicht mehr als eine Feder.

"Du kannst mich nicht ins Bad tragen!" sagte ihm Angelina und errötete, er dachte doch nicht wirklich darüber nach sie den ganzen Weg zu tragen, oder?

"Warum nicht? Wenn du dorthin springen willst brauchst du Tage." Sagte er ihr und machte sich, mit ihr in den Armen, auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Er versuchte das Gefühl, das ihre nackten Beine an seinen Armen verursachten oder wie er ihre Brust an seinem Oberkörper spüren konnte, nur durch den Stoff seines alten T-Shirts getrennt, zu ignorieren.

Er brachte sie ins Bad und Angelina erstarrte als sie den riesigen Raum sah. Sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass die Toilette der Tür in der sie momentan standen sehr nahe war, so dass sie wenigstens von hier aus alleine weiterkommen konnte.

"Okay, du kannst mich jetzt runterlassen." Sagte sie ihm und bewegte sich in seinen Armen. Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hielt sie weiterhin in seinen Armen.

"Ich meine es ernst. Ich schaff das jetzt." Er ließ sie langsam zu Boden, hielt sie noch so lange fest, bis sie sicher auf ihrem linken Fuß stand und verließ dann den Raum.

"Ich warte im Flur. Schrei einfach wenn du nicht mehr vom Boden hochkommst." Sagte er ihr grinsend und Angelina funkelte ihn böse an als er den Raum verließ und die Tür schloss.

* * *

Marcus hörte ein Klopfen an einem der Fenster im Flur und als er aufsah sah er eine braune Eule vor dem Fenster. Er ging auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es, die Eule flog in den Flur und ließ einen Brief in seine Hände fallen. Als Marcus von dem Umschlag aufsah war die Eule bereits weggeflogen.

Der Brief war von Giles und sagte ihm, dass sie Lance noch immer nicht gefunden hatten. Marcus seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. War es nicht beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Auroren so gut darin waren Kriminelle zu fangen?

* * *

Angelina seufzte schwer und warf das Kissen zur Zimmerdecke hoch, nur um es einen Moment später wieder in ihren ausgestreckten Händen zu fangen. Nun erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, warum sie es als Kind so sehr gehasst hatte krank zu sein. Es bedeutete nämlich tagelang im Bett zu liegen ohne etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie warf das Kissen erneut in die Luft aber dieses Mal fiel es nicht zurück in ihre Hände. Angelina runzelte die Stirn und wandte den Kopf herum.

"Das nervt! Du spielst schon die letzten fünfzehn Minuten mit diesem verfluchten Kissen herumgespielt!" sagte ihr Marcus und warf das Kissen auf den Boden.

"Hey, du bist nicht derjenige der hier ans Bett gefesselt ist. Du kannst diesen Raum, sogar dieses Haus, jederzeit verlassen, wenn du willst. Also lass mir wenigstens etwas zu tun in dem ich dieses blöde Kissen herumwerfe!" Sie versuchte sich über die Kante des Bettes zu beugen um das Kissen zurück zu holen, doch der Schmerz der ihren Knöchel durchfuhr hielt sie davon ab. Sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und stöhnte. Heute musste der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens sein. Es war ihr peinlich gewesen sich von Marcus ins Badezimmer und zurück ins Bett tragen zu lassen. Und den Rest des Tages hatte sie nur im Bett gelegen oder gesessen ohne wirklich etwas zu tun zu haben. Marcus war die meiste Zeit über bei ihr geblieben, und nachdem sie beide wieder ihr 'altes freundliches Verhalten' dem anderen gegenüber anwandten, verging die Zeit wenigstens etwas schneller.

Radames hatte den Tag dazu genutzt das Zimmer weiter zu inspizieren, danach hatte er den größten Teil des Tages auf dem Bett gelegen und gedöst, woraufhin Marcus die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und etwas darüber gemurmelt hatte, dass er das Bett später desinfizieren müsse.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter und bei jedem Geräusch, blickte Angelina auf und erwartete eine Eule zu sehen, die einen Brief von Marcus' Boss bringen würde, der ihnen sagte, dass Lance gefangen wurde und auf seinem Weg nach Askaban war. Aber es kam kein Brief.

Sie hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und sah, dass Marcus den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie seufzte und sah zu Radames, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit ihren Socke auf dem Stuhl zu spielen. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ebenfalls einfach aus dem Bett und aus dem Zimmer spazieren.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Marcus kam zurück, eine Flasche Wein in seiner Hand. Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Marcus ging zum Bett und legte sich auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Er hielt ihr die Flasche hin und Angelina sah, dass er bereits daran getrunken hatte. Sie nahm die Flasche und sah ihn fragend an.

"Wenn du trinkst kannst du dich nicht so viel beschweren." Sagte er nur und erhielt einen Schlag auf seinen Arm als Antwort.

"Drink einfach Johnson." Marcus seufzte und wartete bis sie an der Flasche getrunken hatte. Angelina gab Marcus die Flasche zurück und er nahm selbst einen großen Schluck.

Nachdem sie etwa die halbe Flasche getrunken hatten drehte Marcus seinen Kopf, so dass er Angelina ansah.

"Sag mal, mit wie vielen Kerlen hast du geschlafen?"

Angelina, die die Flasche gerade hielt, nahm sie von ihren Lippen und sah ihn an. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der Flasche.

"Drei." Sagte sie schließlich als sie ihm die Flasche zurückgab.

"Du?"

"Keinen."

Angelina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihm mit einem Blick an, der ihm deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie ihn für einen Lügner hielt.

"Hey, ich steh nicht auf Kerle." Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern und erhielt einen erneuten Schlag von der Frau neben ihm.

"Du weißt, was ich meine. Mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du geschlafen?"

"Also wirklich Johnson, du erwartest von mir, dass ich mir merke mit wie vielen Frauen ich geschlafen hab? Ich bin doch kein verdammter Elefant. Mein Hirn könnte sich niemals an alle erinnern!"

Angelina stöhnte und nahm die Flasche aus seiner Hand um einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken.

"Ich brauche wahrscheinlich mehr al seine Flasche Wein wenn das so weitergeht!" sagte sie ihm und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dieser Mann war wirklich unmöglich!

Marcus grinste innerlich und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm die Flasche zurückgab.

"Wer waren sie?"

Angelina drehte ihren Kopf langsam herum um ihn anzusehen und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Marcus zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und trank an der Flasche, wartete dabei geduldig ob sie ihm antworten würde oder nicht. Wenn er sie richtig einschätzte, und er war sich sicher, dass er das tat, würde sie es ihm sagen, schon allein um nicht vor einer Herausforderung zurückzuschrecken. Und er behielt Recht.

"Oliver, Fred und Leo."

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. Er wusste zwar nicht, wer dieser Typ namens Leo war, aber der erste Name, den sie genannt hatte war sowieso viel interessanter.

"So, Wood hat dir also gezeigt wie man richtig auf einem Besen _reitet_?"

Angelina setzte sich auf und zog das Kissen unter Marcus' Kopf hervor und schlug ihn damit so hart wie es eben mit einem Kissen möglich war.

"Du bist widerlich, weißt du das!" Sagte sie ihm und nahm ihm die Weinflasche aus der Hand. Sie brauchte jetzt einen _riesigen_ Schluck. Marcus grinste sie nur an als er unter dem Kissen hervorkam und legte sich wieder auf das Kissen.

"So, Wood war also dein Erster, richtig?"

Angelina sah ihn böse an und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.

"Warum fragst du?"

"Ich bin nur neugierig." Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern.

Angelina gab ihm die Flasche zurück und zog das Kissen wieder unter seinem Kopf hervor um sich selbst darauf zu legen.

"So… wie war es mit ihm?"

Angelina sah ihn an und versuchte ein Grinsen zu verbergen.

"Was denn Marcus, hast du mir nicht gerade erzählt, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst? Willst du diese Bemerkung noch mal korrigieren? Wenn du willst könnte ich Oliver ja einmal fragen, obwohl ich doch sehr stark bezweifle, dass er an dir interessiert ist."

Bevor sie mehr sagen konnte war Marcus auch schon auf ihr, saß rittlings auf ihr, seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf. Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass Angelina ihn gar nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte, denn sein Gesicht verschwamm bereits vor ihren Augen. Sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, ihr Blut lief schneller durch ihre Adern. Sein Kopf beugte sich vor, kam näher und näher auf sie zu.

"Ich will nur wissen, was er getan hat, dass du ihn wolltest." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und Angelina spürte wie es ihr den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie bekämpfte das plötzliche Verlangen ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen und musste auch versuchen normal zu atmen. Sie fühlte Marcus' Atem an ihrem Hals und biss sich auf die Lippen um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Die Sonne war nun fast völlig untergegangen und kein Licht war mehr im Zimmer, so hoffte sie er würde ihre Reaktion auf seine Nähe nicht bemerken. Sie brauchte etwas um sich davon abzulenken, wie gut es sich anfühlte ihn so nah zu haben, und so fragte sie ihn das erstbeste, das ihr in den Sinn kam.

"Wieso hast du mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich vor meinem fünften Jahr keine einzige Verabredung hatte?"

Marcus brachte sein Gesicht zurück über ihres und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Wie konnte sie ihm eine so dumme Frage stellen? Wusste sie es wirklich nicht?

"Wenn du in einen Spiegel schaust, was siehst du da?" fragte er in einem Flüstern, selbst nicht sicher, warum er nicht lauter sprach.

Angelina sah ihn nur fragend an und verstand nicht, was er meinte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist? Immer gewesen bist." Sagte er ihr und strich mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange.

"Du warst das wohl schönste Mädchen auf Hogwarts, es gibt einfach keinen logischen Grund warum niemand dich um ein Date hätte bitten sollen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie alle so blind und dumm waren."

Angelina schluckte und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber Marcus legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nicht. Es würde uns nur wieder zum Streiten bringen. Und ich will jetzt nicht mit dir streiten."

"Was willst du dann?" hörte Angelina sich selbst fragen und spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

Marcus beugte sich näher zu ihr und lächelte leicht, kein Grinsen, kein Schmunzeln, sondern ein wahres, echtes Lächeln.

"Dich. Ich will dich." Sagte er ihr und beugte sich tiefer. Als seine Lippen die ihren Berührten hörte er Angelina unter sich seufzen. Er öffnete langsam seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge zärtlich über ihre weichen, vollen Lippen gleiten, und um Zutritt betteln. Sie gewährte ihn ihm mehr als freiwillig und sobald seine Zunge die ihre berührte legten sich Angelinas Arme um seinen Hals, zogen ihn näher zu sich.

* * *

Bitte hasst mich jetzt nicht, denkt einfach daran worum es im nächsten Kapitel gehen wird und betet, dass ich genug Zeit (und Schokolade) haben werde um zu schreiben, so dass es ein gutes Kapitel wird! 


	14. Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal

So, es ist Dienstag, ich hab meinen Rechner zurück und die Story ist auch noch drauf (macht Freudentanz), na ja, es fehlt trotzdem noch einiges (Frontpage, Access, Word macht keine Rechtschreibe und Grammatikprüfung, Übersetzung…) aber ich hoffe, dass das heute noch geregelt wird.

Wenn jemand die beiden Kapitel in längerer (etwa 1 Seite mehr) und ausführlicher Fassung lesen will sollte zu Fanfiktion . de gehen. Mein Autorenname ist der gleiche, wer es nicht findet, schreibt mir einfach ne E-mail und ich schick euch nen Link.

**Ayami-90**: Sorry, hab die Review letztes Mal nicht mehr rechtzeitig gesehen. Freut mich, dass dir das Pairing jetzt doch zusagt :D Und wenn es dir lieber ist, wenn die beiden sich lieben, sollten dir die beiden Kapitel besonders gut gefallen!

**Mrsgaladriel**: Ich weiß, das Ende war gar nicht nett, und dann hat es dummerweise noch so lange gedauert bis es weitergeht. Tut mich ganz doll leid.

**skateZ**: Du weißt schon, dass ich gerade jetzt die beiden seeeeehr gut gebrauchen könnte… (autunfall, jetzt noch die Grippe, ich brauche Pflege!)

**Ninaissaja**: mhm… ist das Gefühl nicht das, was einen Herzinfarkt andeutet…. Nun, ich hoffe ich irre mich… na, ich hoffe mal, das du jetzt ganz viel Langeweile hast, weil jetzt ganz viel auf dich zukommt.

**Isabel-Ludlow**: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!

**Canablyz**: Und sie tun noch mehr! Noch mehr! Noch mehr!

**DiamondOfOcean**: Freut mich, dass ich das Pairing scheinbar endlich ‚salonfähig' gemacht hab! Wenn jetzt nur noch ein paar mehr storys darüber erscheinen würden… Und ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du meine Bude hast stehen lassen, obwohl es nicht weiterging.

**Swan**: Ich weiß, die Stelle war unpassend… Und was Marcus angeht, na, ich glaube nicht, dass da so viele bekannte Leute dabei gewesen wären…

**Juleblume**: Und gerade das man sich so wenig mit ihnen beschäftigt hat macht es so spannend über sie zu schreiben, da hat man so viel Freiheit.

**Teddy172**: Siehs mal so, dadurch das die Story noch nicht fertig ist, kannst du dich jedes Mal aufs Neue freuen, wenn ich update :D Freut mich, dass dir die anderen Storys auch so gefallen haben.

**SchwarzerEngel**: Schwarze Rosen war auch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel (bis jetzt) …

**

* * *

Kapitel 12**

**Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal**

"**_Dich. Ich will dich." Sagte er ihr und beugte sich tiefer. Als seine Lippen die ihren Berührten hörte er Angelina unter sich seufzen. Er öffnete langsam seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge zärtlich über ihre weichen, vollen Lippen gleiten, und um Zutritt betteln. Sie gewährte ihn ihm mehr als freiwillig und sobald seine Zunge die ihre berührte legten sich Angelinas Arme um seinen Hals, zogen ihn näher zu sich._**

Marcus ließ sich hinabsinken, brachte seine linke Hand in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf näher an seinen als seine Zunge mit ihrer tanzte, was dazu führte, dass sein Blut gen Süden schoss, und sich mehr und mehr in einem Punkt seines Körpers traf.

Angelina fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein kurzes Haar um sicher zu stellen, dass er sich nicht aus dem Kuss zurückzog, obwohl es mehr als unnötig war dies zu tun, denn das absolut Letzte was Marcus jetzt im Sinn hatte war sie loszulassen. Sie strich mit ihrer anderen Hand über seine nackte Schulter, genoss das Gefühl seiner bloßen Haut unter ihrer Hand.

Marcus ließ seine Hand zu ihrer Taille und weiter zu ihrem Rücken gleiten. Er presste ihren Körper an seinen, was Angelina dazu brachte an seinen Lippen zu stöhnen. Er trennte seine Lippen langsam von ihren, nur um sie einen Moment später wieder zu vereinen und sich wieder zurückzog und wieder küsste. Seine Hand, die in ihren Haaren vergraben war wanderte langsam zu ihrem Hals und er liebkoste ihren Nacken mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Angelina seuftze an seinen Lippen als die Gefühle sie übermannten.

Er trennte seine Lippen von ihren und zog seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen während er ihr Gesicht beobachtete. Sie war so wunderschön. Er küsste sie noch wieder, nur um erneut im nächsten Moment zurückzuziehen. Als er Angelina ansah runzelte sie die Stirn.

Marcus lächelte sie an und beugte seinen Kopf wieder über ihren, vereinte ihre Lippen in einem neuen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er ließ seine linke Hand über die Seite ihres Körpers hinab gleiten, neckte ihre Brust indem er seinen Daumen über das T-Shirt gleiten ließ. Angelina reckte ihren Körper Marcus' Hand entgegen. Sie knabberte an seiner Unterlippe während seine Hand weiter über ihren Körper hinabwanderte, über ihre Taille und ihre Hüfte bis sie den Saum des T-Shirts erreichte.

Angelina spürte das Feuer, dass anfing sie zu verbrennen. Seine Fingerspitzen auf ihren Beinen fühlten sich wundervoll an, und als er anfing seine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt gleiten zu lassen musste sie sich zurückhalten um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Stattdessen saugte sie an seiner Unterlippe, ihre Hände bewegten sich über seinen Rücken, ihre Fingernägel verursachten gerade so viel Schmerz, dass es angenehm war und Angelina fühlte ihn über sich erzittern.

Das T-Shirt rutschte hoch während er seine Hand wieder zurück über ihren Körper führte. Er stoppte an ihrer Hüfte, presste sich selbst an sie und ließ sie spüren, wie sehr er sie wollte.

Angelina konnte es nicht länger verhindern, das ihr das Stöhnen entfuhr als sie ihn an sich fühlte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie ein Mann jemals so erregt hatte. Sie zitterte als seine Hand ihre Taille erreichte und er sie weiter hoch bewegte bis er endlich ihre Brust in seiner Hand umschloss.

Er bewegte seinen Daumen über ihre Brustwarze, keineswegs überrascht darüber, dass diese bereits völlig hart war. Er lächelte an ihren Lippen und forderte ihre Zunge zu einem weiteren Tanz während sein Daumen sich im selben Rhythmus wie ihre Zungen bewegte. Er liebte es ihre Brust in seiner Hand zu spüren, so weich und doch zur selben Zeit so fest, aber es gab da noch etwas, das er noch viel lieber tun würde.

Marcus küsste ihre Wange, küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut auf seinem Weg zu ihrem Kinn. Angelina ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen und präsentierte ihm dadurch ihren Hals. Marcus nahm die ihm gebotene Gelegenheit glücklich wahr und küsste ihren Hals, leckte über ihre Halsschlagader wo er ihr Blut unter seiner Zunge rasen fühlte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam abwärts bis er den Kragen des T-Shirts erreichte.

Er setzte sich auf und lehnte auf seinen Knien und wartete darauf, dass Angelina sich auf ihre Ellbogen stütze und zu ihm aufsah.

"Was?" fragte sie und Marcus musste sich selbst davon abhalten sie ohne weitere Umstände zu nehmen. Er stöhnte darüber, wie sexy sie aussah mit ihrem zerzausten Haar, der Leidenschaft und der Verwirrung die sich in ihren Augen vermischten und ihren Lippen die so richtig schön durchgeküsst aussahen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Er küsste jeden Finger ihrer rechten Hand, die Handfläche, ihr Handgelenk und dann legte er ihre rechte Hand auf seine Schulter. Er wiederholte dies mit ihrer linken Hand und als ihre beiden Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhten, und sie war wieder so nah an seinem Gesicht, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte. Zärtlich rannte er eine Hand über ihr Haar und lächelte sie an während seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken ruhten.

"Jetzt ist für dich die letzte Chance mich zur Hölle zu schicken. Sobald das T-Shirt von deinem Körper verschwunden ist werde ich nicht mehr aufhören können." Sagte er ihr mit heiserer Stimme und ein Blick in seine Augen sagte Angelina, dass er jedes Wort ernst meinte.

"Ich werde dich zur Hölle schicken wenn du jetzt aufhörst!" antwortete sie ihm und Marcus grinste sie an als er anfing, das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Angelina nahm die Hände von seinen Schultern und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf, half ihm dadurch ihr das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Marcus warf das T-Shirt hinter sich und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre, ihre Arme hinab und weiter ihren Körper entlang zu ihrer Taille. Seine Augen ruhten die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Gesicht, beobachteten die Emotionen, die sie preisgab.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zu ihr und küsste sie wieder, dieses Mal langsam und zärtlich, während er Angelina zurücklehnte, so dass sie im Bett lag. Er brachte seinen Körper über ihren, so dass er über ihren Knien kniete und bahnte sich wieder mit Küssen einen Weg über ihren Nacken. Ohne den störenden Stoff auf ihrem Körper konnte er endlich ihre Brust erreichen. Er leckte ihre rechte Brustwarze, machte sie so hart wie ihren Zwilling und begann an ihr zu saugen.

Angelina stöhnte und fuhr ihre Hände durch sein Haar, die Geräusche die sie machte ermutigten Marcus dazu noch härter an der kleinen dunklen Knospe zu saugen. Seine Hände streiften über ihren Körper, ließen sie vor Erwartung erzittern. Das war besser als alle seine Träume!

Angelina bog ihren Körper seinen Händen entgegen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern während er damit fort fuhr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Brust zu widmen. Marcus schien sehr zufrieden damit zu sein, genau dort zu bleiben wo er gerade war, an ihrer Brust saugend als sei er ein Baby.

Er spürte Angelinas Hand über seine Wange streichen, sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und Marcus hob widerstrebend den Kopf von ihrer Brust als sie sein Gesicht zu sich zog und ihn küsste.

Während sie sich küssten, setzte Marcus sich auf Angelinas linke Seite und strich mit seiner linken Hand über ihren Körper, neckte ihre Brustwarzen, rannte seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Bauch, ihre Hüften und über das letzte Stück Stoff, dass noch ihren Körper bedeckte.

Angelina ließ ihre Hand von seinem Kopf zu seinen Schultern wandern und ließ sie über seine Brust gleiten. Sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln zärtlich über seine Brustwarzen. Angelina zog sich aus ihrem Kuss zurück und beobachtete wie sich seine Brustwarzen unter ihren Händen erhärteten. Sie fühlte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen, fühlte seinen Atem ihren Hals kitzeln.

Ihre Hände glitten weiter hinab, hielten bei seinen Bauchmuskeln inne. Marcus brachte seine Lippen zu ihrem Kinn und knabberte daran während Angelina nach seiner Hose griff und versuchte sie ihm auszuziehen. Aber seine momentane Sitzposition erlaubte es ihr nicht, seine Hose auszuziehen.

"Zieh sie aus." Sagte sie ihm, ihre Stimme rau, ihr Atem wurde schneller als seine Hand sich über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel bewegte.

"Bitte." Marcus küsste sie noch ein Mal bevor er seine Hose auszog und seine Boxershorts direkt folgen ließ. Angelina setzte sich langsam auf, vorsichtig vermied sie jegliche schnelle Bewegung ihres rechten Knöchels und brachte ihr linkes Bein unter sich um ihr Gewicht auf ihr linkes Bein zu stützen und setzte sich näher zu Marcus. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe während sie ihre Hände über seine Beine gleiten ließ.

Ihre Fingerspitzen bewegten sich über seine Knie, begaben sich langsam in Richtung seines Bauches. Sie hörte Marcus' Atem mit jedem Zentimeter, den sie hinter sich ließ, schneller. Es war zu dunkel im Raum um ihn wirklich zu sehen und das störte sie. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Alles an ihm.

"Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" fragte sie ihn in einem Flüstern und Marcus grinste sie verwegen an.

"Beweg deine Hände nur noch ein bisschen weiter und du hältst ihn in der Hand." Er spürte wie Angelina ihn leicht aufs Bein schlug und lachte leise.

"Ich meine den _anderen_. Es ist zu dunkel. Ich will dich sehen." Gab sie leise zu und hörte wie Marcus sich den Zauberstab von dem Nachttisch auf der linken Seite des Bettes holte. Sie hörte wie er einen Zauberspruch murmelte und bald darauf flogen mehrere Kerzen in der Luft. Angelina erwartete von ihm, dass er den Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch legen würde und sich wieder zu ihr setzen würde aber stattdessen deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür und öffnete sie magisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sie blickte zur Tür nur um Radames durch sie verschwinden zu sehen.

"Wir wollen doch keine Zuschauer, oder?" meinte Marcus grinsend als er zu ihr zurückkam. Angelina nutzte die Zeit in der er sich herum wandte um sich seinen Körper zu betrachten. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe als ihre Augen seinen Körper hinabwanderten.

Ihre Hände waren noch immer auf seinen Beinen und sie ließ sie weiter wandern. Langsam bewegte sie ihre rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sanft die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und sie knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe als ihre Augen wieder auf ihn fielen.

Angelinas Hände bewegten sich von selbst und bald hielt sie ihn in ihrer Hand. Marcus zog hörbar die Luft an als sich ihre Hand um ihn schloss. Er schloss seine Augen und gab sich selbst dem Gefühl ihrer Hand auf seinem Körper hin.

Marcus öffnete seine Augen und beobachtete ihr Gesicht. Sah, wie sie zwischen seine Beine darauf hinab sah, was sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Es war fast zu viel für ihn. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich davon abzuhalten sich diesem himmlischen Gefühl zu ergeben.

Angelina ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihm schweifen bis Marcus Hand zärtlich zwischen ihren Brüsten entlangfuhr, an ihrer Unterwäsche anhielt und ihren Blick wieder traf. Er nahm Angelinas hand von sich und küsste ihre Handfläche.

"Du bist so atemberaubend schön." Flüsterte er heiser als er sie zurück aufs Bett lehnte und sie ansah. Er brachte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und schob sie leicht auseinander, Angelina öffnete ihre Beine weiter für ihn und Marcus kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Er streifte mit seinen Händen über ihre Beine, sah auf die wunderschöne Frau, die vor ihm auf dem schwarzen Bettzeug im Bett lag. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar war fast unsichtbar auf der dunklen Seide darunter. Ihre Schokoladenaugen waren auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, ihre Zunge leckte über ihre weichen Lippen. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihr Blut durch ihre Halsschlagader fließen sehen konnte.

Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich schnell und er war sicher, dass ihr Herz genauso rasen musste wie ihr Atem es zu tun schien. Ihre Brustwarzen waren so hart wie Kieselsteine und er konnte nicht anders als mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über die dunkle Brustwarze zu reiben.

"Marcus."

Er sah in ihr Gesicht als er Angelina seinen Namen stöhnen hörte und sah wie sie ihren Körper ihm entgegenbog. Sie war wirklich engelsgleich, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass ihre Eltern an diese Situation gedacht hatten, als sie ihr den Namen gaben. Obwohl es eine merkwürdige Zeit war, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er auf dem Papier mit ihrer Adresse, die ihm Giles gegeben hatte, gelesen hatte, dass sie einen zweiten Namen hatte. Der Gedanke war ihm plötzlich gekommen, aber jetzt schien er nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen.

Marcus lehnte sich nach vorn um ihren Bauch zu küssen. Er fühlte die Muskeln in ihrem Bauch und fuhr damit fort überall auf ihrem Bauch kleine Küsse zu verteilen. Er ließ seine Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel gleiten und fühlte Angelinas Hände in seinem Haar, als wolle sie sicherstellen, dass er ihren Körper nicht verlassen würde.

Marcus knabberte zärtlich an der Haut die ihren Nabel umgab und blies auf die feuchte Haut, verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Bauch. Seine linke Hand wanderte zu ihrer Brust, ahmte die Bewegung seiner rechten Hand auf ihrer anderen Brust nach.

Angelina zitterte als sie eher fühlte als hörte wie Marcus etwas an ihrem Bauch murmelte. Sie zog seinen Kopf von ihrem Nabel zurück und sah ihn fragend an. Marcus beugte seinen Kopf und küsste ihr Kinn.

"Ich habe gefragt, wie dein zweiter Vorname ist." Sagte er ihr und blickte in ihre Augen, nur um sie verwirrt zu finden.

"Du willst das ausgerechnet _JETZT_ wissen?" fragte sie ihn irritiert. Sie hatte ja schon Probleme sich in diesem Moment an ihren ersten Vornamen zu erinnern, wie konnte er da von ihr erwarten, dass sie sich an ihren zweiten Vornamen erinnerte? Und das Marcus seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr wandern ließ und anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern half auch nicht gerade.

"Mhm… ich finde das ist jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt für mich ihn herauszufinden. Passt er so gut zu dir wie dein erster Name?" flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und Angelina biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut zu stöhnen.

"Aida." Antwortete sie ihm, als sie endlich wieder bei Verstand war. Marcus fuhr damit fort an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und versuchte den Namen auf seiner Zunge.

"Angelina Aida." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und Angelina lächelte leicht.

"Das war das erste Mal, das du meinen Namen gesagt hast." Murmelte sie und Marcus hielt für einen Moment inne als ihm klar wurde, dass sie recht hatte.

"Dann sollte ich ihn wohl öfter sagen, meine _Nubische Prinzessin_." Er küsste noch einmal ihr Ohrläppchen und brachte seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals und zu ihren Schultern hinab, küsste sich seinen Weg langsam über ihren Körper bis er wieder zwischen ihren Beinen kniete.

Er nahm ihren linken Fuß in seine Hand und küsste ihren Knöchel. Seine Lippen wanderten über die Innenseite ihrer linken Wade, zu ihrem Knie hinauf und dort stoppte er, worauf Angelina aus Protest aufstöhnte. Er lächelte sie an und legte ihr Bein auf seine Schulter.

Dann nahm er ihr rechtes Bein an ihrer Wade und bewegte es vorsichtig, so dass er ihrem Knöchel nicht noch mehr Schmerz verursachen würde. Er küsste seinen Weg über die Innenseite ihrer Wade, gerade so wie er es zuvor bei ihrem linken Bein getan hatte und wieder hielt er an ihrem Knie inne nur um ihr rechtes Bein auf seine rechte Schulter zu legen.

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Oberschenkel, bewegten sich unter ihren Körper und hoben sie hoch. Er zog ihre Unterhose langsam über ihre Beine, hob ihr linkes Bein von seiner Schulter um das Kleidungsstück von ihrem Bein zu bekommen und wiederholte dies mit ihrem rechten Bein. Er warf das letzte Kleidungsstück auf den Boden und küsste noch einmal die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel bevor er seinen Kopf nach vorne brachte, seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht.

Marcus küsste sie noch einmal bevor er ihre Beine von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ. Er legte sich neben sie und küsste seinen Weg zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. Als er endlich ihre Lippen erreichte legte Angelina ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Marcus brachte seine Hand zur Innenseite ihrer Beine und ließ sie nordwärts gleiten. Angelina öffnete ihre Beine für ihn und stöhnte. Marcus küsste ihren Hals, fuhr mit seinen Zähnen über die Stelle an der er ihr Blut unter seinen Lippen pulsieren fühlte und biss sie zärtlich, saugte an ihrer Haut und leckte sie wieder. Er fuhr damit fort während seine Finger sich schneller bewegten. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Keine Spielchen mehr, Marcus. Ich will dich jetzt. Ich brauche dich!" Sie strich mit ihrem linken Fuß über sein Bein bis sie ihr Bein um seine Taille schlingen konnte. Marcus brauchte keine weitere Einladung und brachte seine Hüften langsam in die richtige Position.

Er fing ihre Lippen in einem innigen Kuss als er sich nach unten bewegte. Sollte er jemals in den Himmel kommen, so war er sich sicher, dass es sich dort so anfühlen musste wie jetzt…

Er küsste ihre Schulter und vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrem hals als sie beide versuchten, ihre rasenden Herzen zu beruhigen. Seine Finger zogen kleine Muster auf ihrem Arm und er fühlte wie sie aufgrund der Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus unter ihm erzitterte. Nach einigen Momenten fühlte er Angelinas Hände über seine Schultern und seine Arme gleiten.

"Du solltest mich jetzt besser von dir runter stoßen, denn ich bin viel zu müde um mich selbst zu bewegen." Sagte Marcus an ihrem Hals. Er spürte Angelinas Arme sich um seinen Hals schlingen, ihn an sich haltend.

"Dann beweg dich nicht. Mir gefällt es wie es gerade ist." Sagte sie ihm und seufzte zufrieden.

Marcus hob seinen Kopf von seinem Platz an ihrem Hals und sah sie an. Sie atmete noch immer leicht uneben; eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Wangen. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen glänzten zufrieden.

Marcus lehnte sich nach vorn und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam und verführerisch über ihre Lippen. Angelina öffnete ihre Lippen und traf seine Zunge mit ihrer eigenen. Marcus ließ seine Zunge langsam über ihre gleiten, so als wollte er jede Sekunde genießen. Als er sich zurückzog strich er seine Fingerknöchel über ihre Wange und sah in ihre Augen.

"Also ist es das worum alle so einen Wind machen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt." Murmelte er und Angelina runzelt darüber die Stirn, offensichtlich verstand sie nicht, was er meinte.

"Du redest als hättest du es nie zuvor getan." Sagte sie ihm. Marcus lächelte sie zärtlich an und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn.

"Hab' ich schon. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden _geliebt_ habe."

Angelinas Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Marcus nutzte die Gelegenheit und küsste sie wieder. Er brauchte nichts von ihr zu hören, der Blick in ihren Augen sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.


	15. Badezeit

Kapitel 13 

**Badezeit**

Marcus erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er lag noch immer auf Angelina, ihre Arme waren um seine Taille geschlungen. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hände von seinem Körper und legte sich neben sie. Angelina protestierte mit einem kleinen Stöhnen und bewegte sich im Schlaf. Marcus drehte sie auf die Seite und zog langsam ihr rechtes Bein über seine eigenen Beine und versuchte ihren Knöchel nicht zu bewegen. Sobald er in der richtigen Position lag, rollte sich Angelina auf ihren Bauch. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper und brachte ihre rechte Hand über sein Herz.

Marcus schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Er nahm den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und sagte einen Zauberspruch um die Bettdecke, auf der sie lagen, hervorzuzaubern und sie beide zuzudecken. Angelina kuschelte sich näher an ihn und seufzte zufrieden. Marcus beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn und küsste sie auf ihr Haar bevor er wieder einschlief.

Angelina fühlte die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sie lächelte als Marcus sie näher an sich zog, seine linke Hand streichelte über ihren Arm dabei.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah in Marcus' schlafendes Gesicht. Vor Jahren auf Hogwarts, hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben könnte…

Sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange und liebkoste sein Kinn. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Lippen. Angelina schrie auf als Marcus ihren Finger zwischen seinen Lippen fing und daran nuckelte. Er öffnete seine Augen und seine Grünen trafen ihre Braunen als seine Zunge über ihren Finger leckte.

Angelina biss sich auf die Lippen während Marcus an ihrem Finger saugte. Seine Arme waren fest um ihre Taille geschlungen und er zog sie langsam in eine sitzende Position auf sich. Angelina schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte leise als sie fühlte wie er seine Hüften unter ihr bewegte.

Marcus ließ ihren Finger aus seinem Mund gleiten und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen noch einmal bevor Angelina ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legte.

"So siehst du absolut atemberaubend aus." Sagte ihr Marcus und strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Beine. Angelina öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, die Leidenschaft war deutlich in seinem Blick zu sehen.

"Was meinst du?" flüsterte sie und Marcus ließ seine Augen wieder auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen.

"So. Wenn du auf mir sitzt, dein Haar fällt frei über deinen Rücken, deine Augen sind geschlossen und dein Mund offen, bereit um meinen Namen zu stöhnen."

Angelina fühlte wie ihr Körper auf ihn reagierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, wie er sie ansah, oder wie er zu ihr sprach, aber sie spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen stärker waren. Sie bewegte sich auf ihm, versuchte Erlösung von diesem Verlangen, dass in ihr anwuchs.

"Deine Brüste scheinen mich geradezu anzuschreien, sie in meinen Mund zu nehmen und an diesen süßen, harten Brustwarzen zu nuckeln." Sagte ihr Marcus mit rauer Stimme. "und wie du dich gerade jetzt auf mir bewegst lässt mich die Kontrolle verlieren lassen zu wollen und dich für den Rest des Tages lieben zu wollen." Gab er zu und Angelina biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Merlin, dieser Mann würde noch ihr Untergang sein.

Er sah sie mit diesem Raubtierhaften Glanz in seinen Augen, vollkommen selbstsicher, und vollkommen sicher, dass er sie in einigen Minuten wieder stöhnend unter sich haben würde.

"Ich brauche eine Dusche." Sagte Angelina plötzlich und Marcus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich bin völlig klebrig und verschwitzt und ich konnte gestern nicht duschen." Erklärte sie ihm als würde sie nicht gerade nackt auf ihm sitzen, auf seinem Bett, seine Erregung offensichtlich an ihrem Körper.

"Und wie gedenkst du zu duschen, wenn du nicht einmal stehen kannst?" fragte er sie grinsend und Angelina knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Über diesen Teil hatte sie nicht nachgedacht. Marcus lockte sie mit seinem Finger und sie beugte ihren Kopf, so dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt war.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?" fragte er und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Lippen.

"Da ist diese riesige, gemütliche Badewanne in meinem Badezimmer. Ich könnte dich dorthin tragen. Und dann könnten wir ein langes, heißes Bad zusammen nehmen."

Angelina zog sich langsam zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wir?"

"Mhm." Seine Hand bewegte sich über ihren Rücken.

"Wir. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Zentimeter deines Körpers sauber ist, wenn wir aus der Wanne kommen." Seine Hand wanderte an ihrem Körper nach vorne und bewegte sich langsam hinauf zu ihren Brüsten.

"Jeder einzelne Zentimeter deines wunderschönen Körpers." Flüsterte er und umschloss ihre Brust mit seiner Hand, sein Daumen rollte über ihre harte Brustwarze.

"Also?" er blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht und fand das gleiche Verlangen und Begehren, das er fühlte, in ihren Schokoladenaugen wiedergespiegelt.

"Wir haben einen Deal." Flüsterte sie und beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihm herab. Marcus brachte seine Hände zu ihrer Taille und setzte sie neben sich aufs Bett, so dass er aufstehen konnte. Er hob sie in seine Arme und ging auf die Schlafzimmertür zu. Aber die Tatsache, dass er nun eine sehr nackte Angelina in seinen Armen trug und dass ihr Körper gegen seinen gepresst war machte die Aufgabe nicht einfacher.

Er trug Angelina ins Badezimmer und sagte das Wort 'Badewanne'. Sobald er es sagte, füllte sich die Wanne mit Wasser, Schaum schwamm an der Oberfläche. Marcus stieg langsam in das dampfende Wasser, stieg zwei Stufen hinab und setzte sich auf die erste Stufe mit Angelina auf seinem Schoß.

Angelina schloss ihre Augen und lächelte als sie ins Wasser eintauchte. Das war etwas was sie an ihrer Wohnung wirklich vermisste, die Möglichkeit ab und zu ein Bad zu nehmen statt zu duschen. Das Wasser roch wundervoll exotisch und sie fühlte sich, als wären sie in ein tropisches Paradies appariert.

"Das riecht gut." Sagte sie als Marcus sie auf seinem Schoß herumdrehte, so dass ihr Rücken an seiner Brust ruhte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und genoss das Gefühl seiner Arme um ihren Bauch.

"Es riecht nicht so gut wie du." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. Marcus küsste den Punkt unter ihrem Ohr und begann an ihrer Haut zu knabbern während seine Hände ihren flachen Bauch streichelten. Er ließ seine Hände zu ihren Beinen gleiten und streichelte ihre Oberschenkel. Langsam brachte er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und begann seine Hände nach oben gleiten zu lassen.

Angelina legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und fing an, Marcus' Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Zähne zu nehmen. Marcus drehte seinen Kopf um ihren Mund mit seinem eigenen zu treffen. Er ließ seine Zunge durch ihre Lippen gleiten und traf ihre eigene. Er bewegte sich langsam, verführte sie dazu, sich mit seiner Zunge zu tanzen.

Angelina brachte ihre Hand um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich, ihre Hand fuhr durch sein Haar. Marcus eigene Hand erreichte auch ihr Haar, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, war seine Hand weit von ihrem Kopf entfernt.

"Es gibt so viel, das ich mit dir tun will, Angelina. So vieles, das ich dir zeigen will." Sagte er an ihrem Hals.

"Ich will dir dieses Haus zeigen. Jeden einzelnen Raum. Und ich will sicherstellen, dass du dich an jeden einzelnen Raum erinnerst." Angelina stöhnte als Marcus seine Freie Hand dazu benutzte, ihre Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern zu drehen.

"Weißt du, da ist dieser riesige Esstisch im Esszimmer. Ah, ich will dich auf ihm zum Frühstück oder Mittagessen oder Abendessen haben. Bedeckt mit Erdbeeren und Kirschen, mit Schokoladensauce, Honig, und Schlagsahne überall auf deinem köstlichen Körper. Und dann kann ich das alles von deinem Körper essen…"

"Oh Merlin…" stöhnte Angelina und Marcus grinste an ihrem Hals.

"Dann ist da der Garten, mit all diesen wunderschönen Blumen, die meine Mutter da gepflanzt hat. Ich will dich unter diesen Blumen lieben.

Angelina stöhnte als Visionen von dem, worüber Marcus gerade sprach, in ihrem Kopf sichtbar wurden.

"Ich will dir jedes Gästezimmer zeigen. Jedes Badezimmer. Ich will dir die Bibliothek zeigen… sag mal, glaubst du, du könntest deine Hogwartsuniform noch einmal tragen? Ich habe da eine gute Idee, was wir in der Bibliothek machen könnten…"

Und das war es. Angelina fühlte sich selbst bei seinen Worten fallen. Sie fiel in dieses süße Gefühl aus dem es kein Zurück gab.

Sie atmete schwer und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Mund war geschlossen. Marcus entfernte seine Finger von ihren Beinen und ließ sie zurück über ihren Körper wandern. Er bewegte seine Hand durch ihr Haar, strich eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn und küsste ihre Wange.

Angelina öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie fuhr ihre Finger über seine Wange und zog ihn für einen kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss näher an sich.

"Ich nehme mal an, es hat dir gefallen, was ich dir gesagt habe?" grinste Marcus sie unverschämt an.

"Bastard." Murmelte Angelina mit einem Lächeln. Marcus traf ihre Lippen in einem neuen, liebevollen Kuss und Angelina fühlte, wie dieses Gefühl wieder in ihr Aufstieg.

"Wie machst du das nur?" stöhnte sie an seinen Lippen. Marcus lächelte nur und küsste sie weiter. Angelina strich mit ihrer freien Hand über sein Bein, brachte ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

"Beweg dich." Befahl Angelina sanft und Marcus zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Angelina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte bevor sie wieder sprach.

"Setz dich auf den Rand der Wanne." Sagte sie ihm und Marcus zog seine Augenbrauen noch höher, als er tat, was sie ihm sagte. Angelina biss sich wieder auf ihre Unterlippe und beobachtete ihn als er sich auf den Boden außerhalb der Wanne setzte. Sie kniete sich vorsichtig auf die Stufe, auf der er eben noch gesessen hatte und legte ihre Hände auf seien Knie.

"Angelina, du musst nicht…"

"Du sprichst zuviel Flint!" sagte sie ihm und küsste die Innenseite seines rechten Knies. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als ihre Lippen über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel wanderten. Um so höher sie kam um so schneller atmete Marcus.

Marcus lehnte sich auf den Boden zurück und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Hände waren noch immer in Angelinas Haar vergraben und sie gab der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel einen letzten Kuss bevor er ihr Haar freiließ.

"Komm her." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. Angelina stützte sich mit den Händen an der Kante der Wanne ab. Marcus brachte seine Hände zu ihrer Taille und zog sie aus dem Wasser, so dass sie sich neben ihn knien konnte. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und brachte seinen Daumen zu ihren Lippen. Angelina fing seinen Daumen zwischen ihren Lippen und leckte ihn bevor sie ihn wieder frei ließ. Marcus bekämpfte ein Knurren das versuchte, nach diesem Anblick aus seiner Kehle zu entweichen und zog Angelina in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ich verdiene dich nicht." Keuchte er an ihren Lippen.

"Ich weiß." Lächelte Angelina während sie den Kuss eifrig erwiderte.

"Und, bist du jetzt sauber genug?" fragte Marcus während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten. Angelina sah ihn an, ihre Augen spiegelten eine Leidenschaft wieder, von der er sich sicher war, das sie auch in seinen eigenen Augen gesehen werden konnte. Marcus beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Brust, nahm ihn harte Brustwarze in den Mund.

Angelina stöhnte als Marcus in das empfindliche Fleisch biss. Sie bog ihm ihren Körper entgegen und brachte ihre Hände in sein Haar. Marcus saugte ihre Brustwarze durch seine Zähne und drückte sie mit seiner Zunge wieder aus seinem Mund hinaus, nur um sie wieder einzusaugen. Er fuhr damit fort ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund zu saugen und mit der Zunge hinauszudrücken während seine Hand ihre Beine öffnete.

Er hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Brust und blies über ihre feuchte Brustwarze, genoss den Anblick von Gänsehaut auf ihrer Brust. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Brust während seine Hand sich weiter zwischen ihren Beinen bewegte.

Marcus lächelte während er damit fortfuhr ihre Brust zu küssen, er bewegte sich weiter zu ihrem Bauch und ließ seine Zunge ihren Nabel umrunden. Angelina hob sich auf die Ellbogen hoch und beobachtete wie er an ihrem Bauch knabberte und versuchte, sie zwischen seine Zähne zu ziehen um daran zu saugen.

Angelina stöhnte und als Marcus in ihr Gesicht sah ließ er von ihrem Bauch ab und setzte sich neben ihr auf. Er zog ihren Kopf näher zu sich und traf ihre Lippen in einem tiefen Kuss. Seine Finger fuhren fort, sie zu necken während ihre Zungen miteinander kämpften.

Er trennte seine Lippen von ihren und küsste ihren Hals. Er bahnte sich mit Küssen einen Weg über ihren Körper, durch das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch, ihren Nabel und zwischen ihre Beine.

Angelina hob eine Hand um seinen Kopf wieder zu sich hoch zu ziehen.

"Ich brauche dich." Flüsterte sie. Marcus küsste sie innig während er sich zwischen ihre Beinen setzte.

Marcus rollte sie herum, so dass Angelina nun auf ihm lag. Er brachte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und streichelte ihren Rücken, während sie beide versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Ich schätze mal, du willst jetzt noch ein Bad?" fragte er sobald er wieder einen Satz sprechen konnte.

"Das kommt darauf an, wie viel von dem Bad ich dieses Mal abbekomme." Erwiderte Angelina und küsste seine Brust.

"Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass du das Ergebnis dieses Bades nicht mochtest, bin ich mehr als bereit, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen." Warnte Marcus sie als seine Hand zu ihrem Hintern glitt und sie an sich drückte.

"Ist das ein Versprechen?" fragte Angelina und hob ihren Kopf um seinen Blick zu treffen.


	16. Geschnappt!

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab letzte Woche einfach keine ‚Schreiblust' gehabt. Ich hab zwar immer noch keine richtige Schreiblust (dazu ist es auch viel zu warm) aber ich kann euch ja nicht noch länger das nächste Kapitel vorenthalten. Nachdem ich nun also die Geschichte noch etwas umdenken musste (was ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, ging doch nicht so wie ich es wollte) hab ich mich also ans nächste Kapitel gesetzt.

Es geht übrigens auch jetzt aufs Ende zu. Noch 1 vielleicht 2 Kapitel nach diesem hier und dann war's das.

**skateZ**: ach, das find ich aber nett, dass du mir beide gelassen hast. (schnell beide verstecken tu bevor sie wieder geklaut werden können…)

**teddy1972**: oh ja, war definitiv zu heiß die letzten Tage! Noch dazu wo grade bei uns in Rheinland-Pfalz am Freitag die Rekord-Hitze gemessen wurde. (Mein Ventilator läuft fast 24h/Tag… Tja, auf Ollis Reaktion musste leider noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten. (könnte aber vielleicht ne Überraschung werden)

**Ninaissaja**: _einen Kübel Wasser rüberreich_ Hier, zum Abkühlen :D

**Mrsgaladriel**: freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**AngelinaLovegood**: Ja, ich LIEBE Aida (deshalb hat Angelina bei mir ja auch diesen zweiten Vornamen)! Hab's leider nie gesehen, dafür aber sowohl die deutsche als auch die Broadway Fassung auf CD. Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, Verdis Ende gefällt mir besser als das von Elton John und Tim Rice.

**DiamondOfOcean**: Also, du kannst mir ruhig glauben, ich hab gar kein Problem damit, nur positive Kritik zu erhalten! (Bin Sternzeichen Fische, die sind bei Kritik eh seeeeehr empfindlich und brauchen seeeeeeeeeeeeeehr viel Lob!). Na ja, wie viele Kapitel ich noch plane steht ja oben schon (nach diesem noch 1, eher 2 Kapitel). Es gibt noch 2 Marcus/Angelina Stories auf Englisch (eine ist komplett, die andere das gerade begonnene Sequel.) die sind auch beide hier bei zu finden. Sind beide von PuddlemereSurprise und heißen „Intervention upon a string" und das Sequel „Send my regads".

**Loki Slytherin**: Na ja, tot umfallen wird er nicht, aber….

**Mir doch egal**: freut mich, dass es dir rundum gefällt!

**SchwarzerEngel**: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen haben. Und es tut mir ganz dolle leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

**

* * *

Kapitel 14**

**Geschnappt!**

Angelina lag mit ihrem Kopf auf Marcus' Bauch auf dem Bett. Sie öffnete ihren Mund als Marcus eine Traube vor ihre Lippen hielt und nahm sie aus seinen Fingern entgegen. Radames lag auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, leckte seine Pfote und fuhr sie über sein Ohr. _'Wenn sie nur endlich Lance fangen würden'_ dachte Angelina und seufzte.

"Woran denkst du?" Marcus fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schulter und erinnerte sie damit daran, dass sie noch immer nackt war – und das bereits seit dem vorgestrigen Abend. Sie hatten den vergangenen Tag fast ausschließlich in seinem Bett verbracht und hatten es nur für das Bad verlassen. Sie musste lächeln als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte. Sie könnte sich an solche Bäder gewöhnen…

"Ich wünschte mir nur Lance würde endlich gefangen." Antwortete sie ihm und drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, so dass sie zu ihm aufsehen konnte. Marcus fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihr Kinn und über ihre Lippen. Er hoffte auch, dass sie diesen Bastard bald finden würden und wenn auch nur, damit er sicherstellen konnte, dass dieser Kerl Angelina niemals wieder zu nahe kommen würde.

"Was willst du tun wenn er gefangen wurde?" fragte er sie und Angelina sah ihn fragend an.

"Wie meinst du das? Ich werde die nächsten paar Quidditchspiele und dadurch die Meisterschaft gewinnen."

"Gehst du in deine Wohnung zurück?"

Angelina schluckte als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihre Wohnung ausgesehen hatte, als sie das letzte Mal in ihr gewesen war und sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken was hätte passieren können, wenn sie dort gewesen wäre, als Lance eingebrochen war.

Marcus beobachtete sie schweigend und legte sich neben sie. Er fuhr mit seinen Knöcheln über ihre Wange und sie sah wieder in seine Augen.

"Bleib bei mir." Flüsterte er und küsste zärtlich ihren Mund. Seine Hand grub sich in ihr Haar und er hielt sie nah an seinen Lippen, zum einen, weil er den Kuss so sehr genoss und zum anderen weil er ihre Antwort fürchtete.

Als er ihre Lippen endlich freiließ sah sie ihn fragend an.

"Du willst wirklich, dass ich hier bei dir bleibe?"

Marcus nickte schweigend.

"Du weißt, dass das bedeutet, dass Radames auch hier bleiben muss?"

Als er seinen Namen hörte miaute der Kater, ging auf das Bett zu und sah zu seinem Frauchen auf.

"Solange er sich vom Bett fernhält." Erwiderte Marcus und beobachtete den Kater misstrauisch, so als fürchtete er bereits, dass er jeden Moment aufs Bett springen würde.

"In meinem Bett ist nämlich nur eine schnurrende _Katze_ erlaubt." Neckte Marcus und küsste Angelinas Nasenspitze. Sie zog seinen Kopf näher zu sich, so dass sie seine Lippen erreichen konnte und ließ sich in einen intensiven Kuss fallen als Marcus' Hand ihren Körper hinabwanderte und versuchte, sie wieder zum schnurren zu bringen.

* * *

"Kommt heute nicht dieser Doktor um sich meinen Knöchel anzusehen?" fragte eine sehr müde und sehr zufriedene Angelina etwa eine Stunde später während sie ihre Hände durch Marcus' Haar strich.

"Mhm. Warum?" fragte er an ihrem Hals bevor er anfing kleine Küsse überall auf ihrer Schulter zu platzieren.

"Weil ich in diesem Fall wohl besser etwas anziehen sollte." Marcus stöhnte und legte sich auf seine Seite. Er zog Angelina zu sich und ließ sie sich an ihn kuscheln.

"Es ist noch viel zu früh für den Doktor. Lass uns nur noch ein bisschen so liegen und dann verspreche ich dir, werde ich dir das T-Shirt und noch ein paar Shorts holen." Sagte er ihr müde. Angelina stimmte zu und genoss das Gefühl von Marcus' starken Armen um ihre Taille.

* * *

Doktor Fleming hob Angelinas Knöchel vorsichtig hoch und sah ihn sich an, berührte ihn leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er, dann runzelte er erneut die Stirn. Angelina musste sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht zu fragen. Schließlich legte er ihr Bein vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder und nahm eine kleine Flasche mit einer zähen, blauen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche. Er ließ etwas von dieser Flüssigkeit auf ihren Knöchel und massierte sie in ihre Haut ein. Dann nahm er eine Binde aus seiner Tasche und bandagierte ihren Knöchel.

"Sie sollten morgen wieder in der Lage sein ihren Fuß zu belasten. Aber ich möchte, dass sie den Verband noch drei Tage anbehalten bevor sie ihn abnehmen." Erklärte er ihr und sagte den beiden auf Wiedersehen.

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem Doktor Fleming sie verlassen hatte flog eine braune Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster und landete auf dem Bett. Das Tier hob sein Bein, so dass Marcus ihm den Brief abnehmen konnte.

Marcus nahm der Eule den Brief ab und das Tier flog sofort wieder davon.

"Was ist?" fragte Angelina als Marcus den Brief öffnete und las.

"Sie haben ihn gefangen." Sagte er nur und setzte sich auf das Bett um seine Strümpfe und Schuhe anzuziehen. Angelina runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Und was genau glaubst du, das du jetzt tun wirst?" fragte sie ihn und versuchte nach seinem Arm zu greifen als er sich vom Bett erhob und auf die Tür zuging.

"Ich gehe natürlich zum Ministerium." Sagte er ihr als er die Tür öffnete.

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" fragte Angelina und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Marcus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte einen Moment aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er vergessen haben könnte.

"MARCUS! Du denkst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht wirklich daran ohne mich zu gehen?"

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Du wirst nicht mitkommen!"

"Natürlich werde ich das!"

"Wirst du nicht!"

"Oh doch!"

"Oh nein!"

"Marcus Flint! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und du wirst mir nicht vorschreiben was ich tun kann und was nicht! Ich komme mit dir und damit basta!"

"Okay," sagte Marcus, der plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig war. "Dann komm aus dem Bett und lass uns gehen."

Angelina sah ihn böse an. Aber sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie zog sich an die Bettkante und brachte ihr rechtes Bein vorsichtig über die Kante. Sie sah wie Marcus über ihren Versuch den Kopf schüttelte was sie nur dazu brachte sich zu beeilen ihr linkes Bein aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und versuchte auf Marcus zuzugehen nur um im nächsten Moment nach vorne zu fallen.

Sie wartete bereits auf den Aufschlag auf dem Boden, von dem sie sicher war, dass er bald kommen würde aber stattdessen wurde sie von einem Paar starker, vertrauter Arme aufgefangen.

"Frau warum musst du nur so dickköpfig sein?" fragte Marcus sie sanft und hielt sie fest.

"Ich will ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Wenn ich zu viel Angst davor habe, ihn auf seinem Weg nach Askaban zu sehen, dann muss ich befürchten, dass ich immer Angst vor ihm haben werde und wahrscheinlich auch vor anderen." Gab Angelina flüsternd an Marcus' Brust zu. Marcus seufzte und streichelte über ihren Rücken, während er versuchte eine Lösung zu finden.

"So kannst du nicht ins Ministerium gehen." Sagte er und spielte auf sein T-Shirt und seine alten Shorts an, die sie trug.

"Marcus, bitte." Angelina sah mit flehenden Augen zu ihm auf und Marcus wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

"Warte einen Augenblick." Er setzte sie auf das Bett und ging aus dem Raum. Angelina befürchtete, dass er sie doch zurücklassen würde, aber dann hörte sie wie er zurückkam. Als er die Tür öffnete trug er etwas in seinen Armen.

"Das hat meiner Mutter gehört. Es ist vielleicht nicht der neueste Trend aber es wird immer noch besser aussehen als das, was du jetzt trägst." Sagte er ihr und zeigte ihr ein beigefarbenes, langärmeliges Kleid, wie es die meisten Hexen der gehobenen Gesellschaft trugen. Er half ihr das Kleid anzuziehen und hob sie in seine Arme um ins Ministerium zu apparieren.

* * *

Sie apparierten vor Giles' Büro und Marcus hielt Angelina fest, so dass sie auf ihrem linken Fuß stehen konnte. Gerade da öffnete sich die Tür und Giles kam aus seinem Büro und begrüßte die beiden.

"Wo ist er?" fragte Marcus seinen Chef. Giles drehte sich herum und wie auf einen stummen Befehl kamen zwei Auroren mit Lance in ihrer Mitte den Gang hinab. Marcus hielt Angelina fester an sich gedrückt als der blonde Mann auf sie zugeführt wurde.

Lances Augen sahen unfokussiert durch die Gegend als er zwischen den beiden Auroren lief. Als seine Augen auf Angelina und Marcus fielen fing er an zu zittern. Da war sie! Die letzten paar Tage während er sich versteckt hatte, hatte er unentwegt an sie gedacht. Er hatte über alles nachgedacht, was er mit ihr tun wollte, nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie bei diesem verfluchten Sohn eines Trolls war!

Er kämpfte gegen den festen Griff der beiden Auroren an und versuchte zu Angelina zu kommen. Marcus zog sie näher an sich und sah wütend auf Lance.

Der blonde Mann grinste Marcus höhnisch an und ließ ein seltsames Geräusch verlauten, welches ein Lachen sein sollte.

"Ist sie gut im Bett? Schreit sie wenn sie kommt? Ich wette, das tut sie! Sie mag es grob, stimmt's?" fragte er Marcus und lachte noch mehr.

Marcus drehte seinen Kopf, sah Angelina an und küsste ihre Stirn.

"Tut mir leid." Flüsterte er und ging einen Schritt zurück um sie auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür zu Giles' Büro zu setzen. Angelina runzelte die Stirn als sie ihn beobachtete während er auf Lance zuging.

"Marcus." Giles' Stimme hatte einen warnenden Ton aber Marcus grinste nur schweigend den Mann vor ihm an.

"Giles, ich kündige." Sagte er zu dem alten Mann hinter ihm bevor seine Faust mit Lances Bauch kollidierte. Lance beugte sich vornüber und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Marcus lehnte seinen Kopf nach vorn, damit er Lance in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Du solltest dankbar dafür sein, dass du nach Askaban kommst. Denn wenn du nicht dorthin kommen würdest, würde ich mich gleich jetzt um dich _kümmern_. Und glaub mir, wenn du danach noch denken könntest, würdest du den Tag bereuen an dem du das erste Mal ein Auge auf sie geworfen hast!" flüsterte er.

Als Lance weggebracht wurde ging Marcus zurück zu Angelina und kniete vor ihn auf dem Boden. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie und sah auf diese hinab.

"Komm schon, schimpf mich schon aus." Sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen.

"Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie und zog ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss.


	17. Sieg

Wenn ich etwas Glück (und mehr Geld) hätte wäre ich jetzt am Nürburgring am „Rock am Ring" und hätte nicht „Ich beobachte dich" beendet. Tja, ist es nicht eine unfaire Welt…

**Teddy1972**: jetzt ist zwar die Schreiblust wieder da, aber dafür ist meine Zeit jetzt super knapp, denn der Juli ist vollgepackt mit Prüfungen und das heißt, dass meine Lehrer alle Arbeiten noch auf Juni gelegt haben…

**skateZ**: ja, du darfst dem Frieden trauen, und die beiden findest du eh nie! Außerdem hab ich jetzt drei! (hab mir vorsichtshalber schon Adrian Pucey geschnappt:))

**Canablyz**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat

**AngelinaLovegood**: dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger als das letzte, hoffe das ist eine gute entschädigung!

**Ninaissaja**: Tja, nur noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog, aber beides süß!

**Mrsgaladriel**: Tja, was ist mit Oliver… ließ einfach dieses Kapitel hier!

So ich muss dann mal, meine Oma hat nämlich heute Geburtstag (mein bruder hat grade schon nach mir gerufen)

**

* * *

Kapitel 15**

**Sieg**

Marcus lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Es war das letzte Spiel der Saison und wenn die 240 Punkte die Puddlemere bereits gegenüber den 30 Punkten der Montrose Magpies hatte ein Hinweis waren würde Angelinas Team die Meisterschaft dieses Jahr mit Sicherheit gewinnen.

Als er sie beobachtete dachte er an die letzten 2 ½ Monate. Nachdem Lance nach Askaban gebracht worden war war sie bei ihm geblieben. Ein paar Tage später waren sie zu Wood gegangen und Marcus hatte Angelina sehr eng an sich gedrückt um Wood zu verstehen zu geben was sie in der letzten Woche getan hatten.

Der Captain von Puddlemere United war offensichtlich mehr als wütend gewesen und hatte mit Angelina unter vier Augen über sie und Marcus geredet. Nach fast einer Stunde waren sie zu Marcus zurückgekommen. Er wusste noch immer nicht, worüber sie damals geredet hatten aber Wood hatte seit diesem Moment vermieden mit ihm zu sprechen.

Marcus hatte die Vermutung, dass Angelina Wood gebeten hatte sich nicht mit ihm zu streiten, denn egal wie sehr er versuchte den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu provozieren, der Mann ging einfach nicht darauf ein. Aber Marcus konnte die unterdrückte Wut in seinen braunen Augen sehen und stellte sicher, Angelina noch näher zu halten wenn er in der Nähe war. Sie noch öfter und länger zu küssen nur um Wood zu ärgern. Und er genoss jede Minute davon.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er daran dachte, was vor dem Spiel geschehen war. Er hatte Angelina leidenschaftlich geküsst, ihr für das Spiel Glück gewünscht und aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er gesehen wie Wood von einem Mitspieler zurückgehalten hatte.

"_JA! Das sind jetzt 250:30 für Puddlemere United!" konnte man Lee Jordans im ganzen Stadion hören. "Aber es scheint so, als seien die beiden Sucher von all dem etwas gelangweilt. Ja, ich glaube der Schnatz könnte mal langsam auftauchen. Denn ganz egal wer… Was zum…" _

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und einige Leute schnappten hörbar nach Luft als Marcus sah, wie einer der Spieler von Puddlemere United von seinem Besen und direkt auf den Boden zu fiel. Aber es war nicht irgendein Spieler, es war Angelina!

Marcus war wie gelähmt. Er versuchte sich an einen Spruch zu erinnern, der ihren Fall stoppen würde, doch sein Hirn war völlig lehr. Das einzige Word, das durch seinen Kopf schwirrte war ihr Name. Immer und immer wieder als sie sich in rasantem Tempo dem Boden näherte.

Vielleicht sah er den blauen Schatten auf sie zu fliegen, aber er nahm in nicht wahr bis er das Seufzen der Menge hörte. Dann schaffte er es endlich, dass sich sein Körper bewegte und rannte auf das Spielfeld.

Oliver saß im Sand und hielt Angelina in seinen Armen. Er sprach zu ihr und versuchte eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen als Marcus vor ihm auf seine Knie fiel.

"Was…?" Er konnte nicht einmal einen richtigen Satz bilden als er Angelinas Hand ergriff und darauf wartete, dass sie aufwachen würde. Schon bald waren sie vom Rest der Spieler und dem Schiedsrichter umgeben.

"Sie fiel einfach ohnmächtig von ihrem Besen." Hörte Marcus jemanden hinter sich sagen.

"Wir müssen sie nach St. Mungo's bringen." Sagte Oliver als er sich mit ihr in seinen Armen erhob und das Spielfeld verließ. Marcus rannte hinter ihm her und als sie das Gebäude erreichten sagte er Oliver er solle ihm Angelina geben, er würde sie nach St. Mungo's bringen.

"So geht es schneller und ich werde sie nicht leiden lassen weil sie nicht rechtzeitig zu einem Arzt gebracht wurde!" sagte er Wood und versuchte Angelina aus seinen Armen zu nehmen.

Aber Oliver drehte sich von ihm weg und ging auf die Umkleidekabine zu.

"WOOD!"

"Halt die Klappe Flint! Ich bringe sie nach St. Mungo's und damit basta. Und wenn du willst, dass sie schnell zu einem Arzt kommt, dann lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie Oliver über seine Schulter und ging in den Umkleideraum.

Marcus stand im Flur und musste allein nach St. Mungo's apparieren. Als er dort ankam legte Oliver Angelina auf ein Bett, welches dann von einer Medihexe weg geschoben wurde. Oliver drehte sich um und ging an Marcus vorbei um sic him Warteraum hinzusetzen.

* * *

Angelina blickte auf als die sich die Tür öffnete und Oliver eintrat.

"Hey." Grüßte er sie leise und ging auf das Bett zu.

"Wie geht's dir?"

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte.

"Ganz gut wenn ich bedenke, dass ich von meinem Besen gefallen bin." Sagte sie leise. Oliver schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte.

"Hat dir die Medihexe erzählt warum du gefallen bist?" fragte er und Angelina nickte. Oliver wartete darauf, dass sie ihm erzählen würde, was passiert war aber stattdessen griff sie nach seiner Hand und fragte ihn etwas womit er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Olli, was hältst du wirklich von Marcus?"

Oliver zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Aber ein Blick in Angelinas Augen sagte ihm, dass sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf wollte. Er atmete tief ein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.

"Du erwartest jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich dir sage, dass ich ihn mag, oder?"

"Nein, ich will nur wissen, was du von ihm hältst."

"Angel, es ist egal was ich von ihm halte. Ich bin nicht derjenige, der eine Beziehung mit ihm hat. Der einzige, dem du diese Frage stellen solltest bist du selbst."

Angelina seufzte und sagte gar nichts. Sie hatte sich eine richtige Antwort von ihm erhofft.

"Macht er dich glücklich?" fragte Oliver sie und Angelina lächelte sofort.

"Natürlich."

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Ja, aber was…"

"Liebt er dich?"

"Das ist was er mir mindestens einmal pro Tag sagt, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum du mich das alles fragst."

"Dann verstehe ich das Problem nicht Angel. Wenn ihr beide euch liebt, dann ist es doch das einzige was zählt. Ich kann nicht für Alicia oder Katie und noch weniger für Lee oder die Zwillinge oder den Rest unseres Teams, aber ich schätze, ich werde es irgendwie schaffen ihn die ganze Zeit mit dir zu sehen."

Angelina lächelte ihn an, sie wusste, wie schwer es für ihren Freund war, so etwas über einen Mann zu sagen, den er als Feind betrachtet hatte. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber da war noch dieses eine _kleine_ Problem…

"Ich bin schwanger." Flüsterte sie. Olivers Augen wurden weit als er das hörte.

"Das scheint dich nicht zu freuen." Sagte er als er sie ansah.

"Ich…Ich weiß nicht was Marcus dazu sagen wird. Es ist einfach so früh, ich meine…" sie hielt inne und schüttelte ihren Kopf, nicht wirklich sagen, was sie sagen wollte.

"Ist er hier?" fragte sie und sah zur Tür. Oliver nickte langsam.

"Die Medihexe sagte nur einer sollte zu dir rein bevor du sagst, es ist in Ordnung wenn mehr Leute bei dir sind und ich war schneller."

"Kannst du ihn bitte rufen?"

Oliver nickte erneut und erhob sich vom Stuhl um die Tür zu öffnen. Marcus sah ihn böse an als er in den Raum kam. Er ging direkt zu Angelinas Bett und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er kniete sich neben ihr Bett und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht bevor er ihre Wange küsste.

"Du hast mir wirklich Angst eingejagt." Flüsterte er. Oliver wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen als er ein Paar auf sich zukommen sah. Er hielt die Tür für Mr. und Mrs. Johnson offen und ließ sie eintreten bevor er die Tür schloss und sich dagegen lehnte.

"Mama, Papa." Angelina lächelte sie schwach an. Angelinas Eltern kamen zu ihrem Bett und Marcus ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Angelina, warum hast du uns nicht geschrieben, was hier vorgeht?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und strich ihrer Tochter übers Haar.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch sorgen macht." Erwiderte Angelina leise. "Wie geht es Oma?"

"Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nicht das Thema wechseln!" sagte ihr Vater und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wenn ich nur daran denke, was dir hätte alles passieren können. Ich hoffe dieser Kerl ist jetzt sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel!"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Papa, er ist in Askaban, und er wird nicht von dort entkommen." Versuchte Angelina ihrem Vater zu versichern. Sie sah Hilfe suchend zu Oliver und Marcus die, wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das gleiche dachten: das Letzte, was sie jetzt tun würden war, ihren Eltern zu versichern, das es keinerlei Gefahr gegeben hatte.

"Ist es wahr, dass er in deine Wohnung eingebrochen ist?" fragte ihre Mutter und Angelina dachte für einen Moment darüber nach ob es nicht besser wäre ihre Eltern jetzt anzulügen. Aber das war einer der Nachteile wenn man ein Einzelkind war: Ihre Eltern hatten so viel Zeit gehabt sich um sie zu kümmern und sich nur auf ihre Tochter zu konzentrieren, dass sie sofort wussten, wenn sie log.

"Ja, aber ich war nicht dort, also…"

Als sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah hielt sie inne. Sie fürchtete bereits, was jetzt kommen würde.

"Aber du hättest da sein können! Angelina, wirklich, ich verstehe nicht, wie du bei all dem so ruhig bleiben kannst!" ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Ehemann an. Angelina folgte dem Blick ihrer Mutter und sah wie ihr Vater stumm nickte.

"Angelina, deine Mutter und ich haben darüber nachgedacht und wir denken es wäre besser, wenn du für eine Weile wieder bei uns einziehst."

"Was? Aber ich …"

"Angelina, bitte, ich würde mich besser fühlen wenn ich wüsste wo du bist."

"Sobald du hier raus darfst solltest du deine Sachen holen." Stimmte ihr Vater seiner Frau zu. Angelina wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie lag da im Bett, ihr Mund geöffnet, aber kein Wort kam heraus.

"Ich werde deine Sachen holen, dann kannst du zu deinen Eltern ziehen sobald du entlassen wirst." Sagte Marcus und ging aus dem Raum, ohne sich einmal umzusehen und so sah er auch nicht den Schmerz in Angelinas Augen als sie zusah wie er ging. Oliver jedoch sah den Schmerz. Er entschuldigte sich und ging hinter Marcus her. Er schloss die Tür zu Angelinas Zimmer sobald er draußen war. Marcus war noch nicht weit gekommen und Oliver hatte ihn bald eingeholt. Er stieß Marcus gegen eine Wand. Einige Angestellte von St. Mungo's sahen die beiden an und runzelten die Stirn, als Oliver jedoch keine Anstalten machte Marcus zu schlagen, wie sie es erwartet hatten, drehten sie sich wieder weg.

"Lass mich los Wood."

Oliver schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Du bist ein Arschloch! Ein Bastard! Und Angelina ist viel zu gut für dich!" sagte er Marcus und hielt in an der Wand fest.

"Sonst noch was?"

"Was hast du dir da drinnen eigentlich gedacht? Ihr zu sagen, dass sie zu ihren Eltern zurückgehen kann? Du hattest deinen Spaß mit ihr und jetzt schickst du sie weg! Das ist sogar noch mieser als ich von dir erwartet hätte!"

"Wood, falls du es noch nicht verstanden hast: Sie geht sowieso zu ihren Eltern zurück! Und ich bin kein Mann der daneben stehen kann und ihr zusieht wie sie ihre Sachen packt und mein Haus verlässt, also mache ich es leichter für dich und packe ihre Sachen selbst! Dann muss ich mir wenigstens nicht so was wie 'wir bleiben Freunde' oder so anhören!"

Oliver schüttelte seinen Kopf als er das hörte. Flint konnte nicht wirklich denken Angelina würde ihn verlassen wollen und zu ihren Eltern ziehen. Dieser Typ musste völlig blind sein! Er spürte die blanke Wut in sich aufsteigen und tat das erstbeste was ihm einfiel.

Marcus stöhnte als Olivers Faust sein Kinn traf und er sah den anderen Mann wütend an.

"Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem? Solltest du nicht froh darüber sein, dass ich sie freiwillig aufgebe wenn ich keine Chance habe? Jetzt hast du ja wieder eine Chance mit ihr!"

"Du bist ein größerer Idiot als ich je gedacht hatte!" schrie Oliver ihn an.

"Dann sag mir das du sie nicht willst! Das du sie nicht liebst!"

"Ich will sie nicht! Ich liebe sie, aber nicht wie du denkst! Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ganz egal ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, aber ich bin nicht in sie verliebt!"

Sie sahen sich mehrere Minuten wütend in die Augen bevor Oliver Marcus endlich los ließ. Der frühere Slytherin sah ihn argwöhnisch an als Oliver sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. Marcus ging an Oliver vorbei und wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen, um Angelinas Sachen zu holen.

"Sie liebt dich."

Bei diesen Worten blieb er stehen und blickte über seine Schulter um Oliver gegen die Wand lehnen zu sehen.

"Sie wollte sogar meine Zustimmung und das will schon was heißen."

Marcus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und drehte sich herum.

"Sie ist schwanger. Und sie hatte Angst, dass du das Kind nicht wollen würdest. Gratuliere Flint, als du gerade eben da raus gegangen bist hast du genau das getan, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte." Damit drehte Oliver sich um und ging langsam zurück zu Angelinas Zimmer.

"Sie will nicht zu ihren Eltern?"

Oliver rollte seine Augen. Konnte dieser Mann wirklich so beschränkt sein!

"Was ist los mit dir Flint, hattest du eine schlimme Kindheit? Ja, sie liebt dich und will bei dir bleiben und ist schwanger von dir. Was willst du noch wissen?" Eine Stille folgte Olivers Worten während Marcus auf ihn zukam.

"Hast du deine Zustimmung gegeben?"

Oliver drehte sich herum um Marcus in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wenn ich jemals wieder sehe, das sie so traurig aussieht wie sie es tat als du aus dem Raum gegangen bist, werde ich dich den Tag bereuen lassen an dem du geboren wurdest!" sagte er ihm und Marcus wusste, dass er meinte was er sagte.

* * *

Angelina sah erwartungsvoll auf als Oliver zurück ins Zimmer kam. Aber sein Gesicht sagte ihr gar nichts. Sie hatte versucht ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht mehr gebabysittet werden musste, dass Lance keine Gefahr mehr war und dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, aber ihre Eltern waren immer noch nicht überzeugt.

Als Marcus zurück ins Zimmer kam – ohne ihre Sachen – spürte sie ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt passieren würde. Marcus räusperte sich und ging auf das Bett zu.

"Mr. und Mrs. Johnson, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich vorher nicht vorgestellt habe: Mein Name ist Marcus Flint." Er schüttelte die Hände von Angelinas Eltern, die sich offensichtlich nicht vorstellen konnten, was er ihnen sagen wollte.

"Angelina hat bei mir gelebt seit sie von ihrem Stalker angegriffen wurde und sie wird auch bei mir bleiben."

Michael Johnson zog seine Augenbrauen hoch als er dies hörte und er sah dass seine Frau etwas erwidern wollte als sein Blick auf seine Tochter fiel. Angelina bis sich auf die Unterlippe als sie den jungen Mann ansah, ihre Gefühle für ihn waren offensichtlich auf ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Liebe als sie ihn ansah und langsam nach seiner Hand griff.

Michael Johnson legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein Leila, ich denke Angelina hat Recht. Sie braucht keinen Babysitter mehr. Ich bin sicher Mr. Flint wird auf sie aufpassen."

"Natürlich werde ich das." erwiderte Marcus die indirekte Frage und Angelinas Vater nickte.

* * *

"Marcus lass mich runter!"

"Auf keinen Fall! Du musst dich jetzt schonen!"

"Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank! Ich kann sehr gut alleine laufen, weißt du!"

Aber Marcus dachte nicht daran sie abzusetzen. Er öffnete die Haustür mit seinem Zauberstab und trat hinein. Angelina zog hörbar die Luft ein. Überall waren Blumen! Alle Sorten und Farben.

"Was?" fragte Angelina als Marcus sie langsam absetzte und von hinten seine Arme um sie legte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber in der ersten Nacht hier hast du gesagt, dass dir niemand jemals Blumen geschenkt hat."

Angelina schüttelte ihren Kopf, sie konnte kaum glauben was sie hörte.

"Ich verspreche dir Angel, von nun an wird es keinen Tag ohne Blumen für dich geben!"

* * *

Der Epilog ist fertig, muss aber noch übersetzt werden. Ich versuche es irgendwann unter der Woche zu machen, kann aber nichts versprechen weil ich 2 Arbeiten schreiben und einen Vortrag halten muss. 


	18. Epilog

Was habt ihr doch für ein Glück! Meine Eltern sind mit meinem Bruder, seiner Freundin und ihren Eltern heute Nachmittag spazieren gegangen und das hat mir genug Zeit gegeben, den Epilog zu übersetzen! Also kriegt ihr in doch schon heute!

**Ninaissaja**: Ich hoffe doch, du schaffst das Schuljahr trotz dem Lesen meiner Fic. (Ich fang ja an mich richtig schuldig zu fühlen…)

**Loki Slytherin**: Ja, das mit den Blumen hat mir auch gut gefallen. Ich kann auch verraten, er hat sein Versprechen gehalten!

**Jacky**: Und ob ich mit der Autorin in Kontakt stehe, die bin ich nämlich selber! Ich schreib die Story (wie schon meine beiden letzten) synchron in Englisch und Deutsch.

**Teddy1972**: Ja, Ollilein kann leicht sauer werden ;) aber man muss ihn einfach trotzdem lieb haben :D

**

* * *

Epilog**

Angelina erwachte als sie jemand rief und in die Seite pickte. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blickte in ein paar tiefgrüne Augen, die sie anlächelten.

"Mami kuck! Duncan hat geschrieben!" Angelina fühlte Marcus neben sich erwachen und sie setzte sich langsam auf und nahm den Brief aus Delanos Hand. Marcus öffnete seine Augen und sah sie fragend an.

"Was schreibt er denn?" kam eine Stimme neben dem Bett auf Marcus' Seite und er hob seine vierjährige Tochter ins Bett. Delano setzte sich neben seine Mutter aufs Bett und sah den Brief an, versuchte so viel wie möglich zu lesen. Aber die meisten Wörter waren noch zu schwierig für den siebenjährigen.

"'_Liebe Mama, Papa, Delano und Ayana'_" fing Angelina an den Brief vorzulesen, den ihr ältester Sohn geschrieben hatte.

"_Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts waren ganz gut. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich finde die Lehrer hier sehr merkwürdig_." Marcus machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und murmelte, dass er das immer gewusst hatte. Angelina sah ihn nur kurz böse an und las weiter.

"_Als diese McGonagall meinen Namen vorgelesen hat hat sie mich angesehen als ob sie erwarten würde, dass ich gleich irgendwas anstellen würde. Und als mich der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor…"_

"WAS? Du machst Witze richtig!" Marcus schnappte sich den Brief und las ihn selbst.

"Das kann nicht Wahrsein!" stöhnte er und fiel in die Kissen zurück. "Mein Sohn ist ein Gryffindor!"

"Mami, warum ist Papa darüber so traurig?" fragte Ayana mit der Unschuld einer vierjährigen. "Onkel Olli sagt immer das Gryffindor das beste Haus von allen ist." Delano nickte energisch und sah von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück.

Marcus stöhnte erneut und sah Angelina entrüstet an.

"Du lässt Wood unseren Kindern erzählen, dass Gryffindor das beste Haus in Hogwarts ist?"

"Natürlich." Sagte Angelina lächelnd. "Unsere Kinder verdienen es, die Wahrheit zu hören. Und wenn ihr Vater sie ihnen nicht sagt dann tut es wenigstens Duncans Patenonkel."

"Erinnere mich daran Montague in den Hintern zu treten, weil er Duncan nicht mehr über Slytherin erzählt hat!" Sie küsste Marcus zärtlich und nahm ihm den Brief wieder ab.

"_Und als mich der sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hat, da ist sie, das schwöre ich, total blass geworden. Ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit drei anderen Jungs, natürlich ist Tim einer davon."_

"Was habe ich nur getan um das zu verdienen?" fragte Marcus die Zimmerdecke. "Mein erstgeborener Sohn ist nicht nur ein Gryffindor, nein, sein bester Freund ist auch noch ein Weasley!" Angelina konnte sich nicht verkneifen darüber zu lachen. Sie konnte sich noch an seinen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern als Duncan ihnen im Alter von acht Jahren seinen 'neuen besten Freund' vorgestellt hatte. Als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass dieser Freund ein Sohn von Charlie Weasley war, hatte Marcus so ausgesehen, als wolle er sich übergeben.

"_Ich verspreche euch in ein paar Tagen wieder zu schreiben, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Man muss hier viel zu viel Hausaufgaben machen! Bis bald Duncan M. Flint, P.S.: Ich liebe dich Mama!"_

"Mami, glaubst du ich werde auch nach Gryffindor kommen?" fragte Delano und sah seine Mutter mit den tiefgrünen Augen seines Vaters an. Angelina strich mit ihrer Hand liebevoll durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre beiden Söhne viele Herzen brechen würden wenn sie alter wären. Ihre Haut war nicht so dunkel wie ihre eigene, aber auch nicht so hell wie die ihres Vaters. Beide, Duncan und Delano hatten die grünen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt, während Ayana die gleichen dunkelbraunen Augen hatte wie sie selbst.

"Wollt ihr noch nicht einmal nach Slytherin?" fragte Marcus seinen Sohn als er sich wieder aufsetzte und den Brief von Angelina nahm um ihn noch einmal zu lesen.

"Nein. Slytherins sind gemein!" sagte Delano und Marcus seufzte.

"De, dein eigener Vater war ein Slytherin, glaubst du etwa ich bin gemein?" Delano biss sich auf die Lippe und sah seinen Vater an.

"Tante Katie sagt, das warst du als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist!" sagte Ayana ihm während sie auf seinen Schoß krabbelte. Angelina hustete in einem Versuch, ihr Lachen über Marcus' Gesichtsausdruck zu unterdrücken.

"Sag mir bitte noch mal wieso jedes unserer Kinder ein Mitglied des ehemaligen Gryffindor Quidditch Teams als Taufpaten hat?" fragte Marcus sie.

"Um das Gleichgewicht zur anderen Hälfte der Taufpaten, die alle ehemalige Mitglieder des Slytherin Quidditch Teams sind, zu halten." Erwiderte Angelina lächelnd.

Delano hielt seinen Bauch und sah an sich hinab.

"Ich hab' Hunger!" sagte er und sah seine Eltern mit einem Schmollmund an.

"Ich auch!" sagte Ayana und sah Angelina und Marcus flehend an.

"Wie wäre es wenn ihr beide schon mal hinunter ins Esszimmer geht und Mama und ich kommen in fünf Minuten nach." Die Kinder nickten und sprangen aus dem Bett.

"Ich bin erster!" sagte Delano und rannte bereits aus dem Zimmer, seine kleine Schwester dicht hinter ihm. Angelina sah ihren Kindern nach und lächelte. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sie je wieder hergeben.

Als ihr erster Sohn geboren wurde hatten sie zwei Tage gebraucht um einen Namen zu finden bis Marcus schließlich auf den keltischen Namen Duncan, was _dunkler Krieger _bedeutet, gekommen war. Er hatte auch Delanos Namen gefunden, wieder ein keltischer, dieser bedeutete _dunkler Man_. Sie musste lächeln als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Delano gezeugt wurde. Marcus hatte sie tatsächlich als sein '_Abendessen'_ auf dem Esszimmertisch bekommen und neun Monate später hatte Duncan einen kleinen Bruder bekommen.

Ayana war das Resultat davon gewesen, als Marcus ihr '_den Garten zeigte'_. Dieses Mal hatte er ihre Mutter nach einem Namen gefragt. Er hatte einen äthiopischen Namen gewollt. Und Ayana, was _schöne Blume_ bedeutete, war die perfekte Wahl gewesen.

"Ich habe mir einen Namen überlegt." Sagte ihr Marcus leise als sie sich gegen seien Brust lehnte.

"Und?" fragte sie und küsste seine Wange, seine Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Bauch und versuchte die Bewegungen des Kindes, das in ihr wuchs, zu fühlen.

"Donovan. Es bedeutet _dunkler Krieger_." Angelina runzelte darüber die Stirn und drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

"Glaubst du nicht unsere **_Tochter_** wird mit einem solchen Namen viele Probleme haben?"

"Tochter?"

"Ja. Tochter. Und ich habe mir auch einen Namen ausgedacht. Findest du nicht auch, dass Samia gut klingt? Es bedeutet _Blume in der Wüste_."

"Wunderschön, aber wieso glaubst du, dass es ein Mädchen wird?"

"Weibliche Intuition." Sie küsste sein Kinn und erhob sich vom Bett.

"Komm schon, Delano und Ayana warten auf uns." Sagte sie ihm und zog ihren Morgenmantel über ihren Schlafanzug.

"Und ich sage dir, es wird ein Junge!" sagte Marcus ihr bevor er sich vom Bett erhob und sie in seine Arme zog.

"Träum weiter Flint!" grinste sie ihn an als seine Lippen sich auf ihre senkten.

"Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich recht habe Flint!" erwiderte er und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_**Ende**_


End file.
